Phoenix Sannin
by NARUHAREM FOREVA
Summary: After being trounced by a mob, Naruto is taken in and trained by the Sandaime, then at the age of 9, takes a test and is granted the title of Sannin.Pairings Kure/Naru/Anko i can put more in if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix Sannin**

_Thoughts_

"**Demon/Inner Self"**

'_**Demon thoughts'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or get any profit from writing this story. I do this for my own purpose of having fun.

_Three years ago, a demon fox with nine tails appeared. When a tail was swung, it would destroy a mountain and cause a tsunami. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas. One ninja sealed the monster in a life or death battle and died himself to insure his villages' survival. That ninja was known as the Yondaime Hokage... and with his death, he sealed the powers of the Nina-Tailed Demon Fox into the body of a young boy..._

This young boy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. Most people in the village dislike him and consider him a pest or worse The Kyuubi incarnate. He's ignored because people for the most part think he is the actual demon fox. The only people who actually see him as him and not the demon itself or even just the container of the demon are the Hokage, most of clan heads of Konoha either sympathize or are indifferent, and a simple ramen chef named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Sadly on October 10th, Naruto would get beaten half to death by mobs of civilian and shinobi alike even with the Anbu shadowing him. Today just happens to be that day...

Naruto was running through the street of Konoha as fast as his legs would carry him, which sadly was not fast enough considering there was a mob right behind and was gaining on him fast. Finally, when he could run no longer his legs gave out and he fell right in the middle of the street.

"Please!" he cried out. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this!?" He asked the crowd in front of him. He honestly didn't know why he would always be beaten and glared at whenever someone saw him.

"What you did! You don't fucking remember killing all those innocent people, DEMON!" One Chuunin said. "We'll show you the pain you've caused all those people!" he shouted in a voice filled to the brim with malice.

Thus the painful beating began. This went for almost ten minutes until an Anbu with dog mask appeared in front of the bloody heap that was once a young smiling boy, and released a HUGE amount of killer intent the made the crowds gasp for breath.

"You are all under arrest!" he said as he summoned a dozen kage bushins to take them all in, at first they appeared to want to fight but the killing intent stopped those ideas. Even the couple Chuunin in the crowd knew fighting against an Anbu even if they were just clones was of no help.

The crowd was quickly round up, and the area cleared as the Anbu went to check on Naruto and found him unconscious clinging to life as if by a thread. He made note of the injuries which were a few cuts on his body, a large gash on his chest reaching and gouging into his ribs, and bruises on his face along with a broken jaw. The dog Anbu decided to take Naruto to the hospital immediately while sending another kage bushin to inform the Hokage in case the hospital staff wasn't feeling like cooperating.

The next day Naruto woke up to see a white ceiling. Not knowing where he is he quickly and yet very cautiously looked around the room and saw the Hokage was coming through the door.

"Ahhhhhhh, you're awake now Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?" asked the old Kage.

"Like I've been run over by something, Oji-san". Said Naruto in an emotionless tone. "Can I ask you something Oji-san?"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage knowing what was coming.

"Well, when I was being beaten" started Naruto making the Hokage wince at the emotionless tone as much as the word used. "One of the person said that I killed a lot of people and everyone called me a demon. Why is that?" finished the young blonde, his tone changing into one of slight irritation.

The Hokage was baffled by the question for a minute, but knew he would have to answer the question someday, but now was not the time, so he skated around the issue and said, "You didn't kill anyone and you are NOT a demon. The people in Konoha are narrow-minded and bigots when it comes to certain issues. As for the reason they think you are a demon I'm afraid I can't tell you right now, but I will tell you when you turn twelve or when you're a strong enough ninja. How about that Naruto-kun?"

"Okay Oji-san. Oh yeah can I join the academy to become a ninja just like you?" said Naruto in a hopeful tone.

"You are not old enough to join the ninja academy, but how about I make you a deal. I will take you as an apprentice and teach you how to defend yourself and you also don't have to go to the academy if you don't want to." Said the old Kage as he formed a plan to stick it to those bigoted villagers.

"REALLY OJI-SAN?" shouted Naruto happily.

"Hai" Said the Sandaime as he braced himself for the inevitable; Naruto jumped from the bed gave the Hokage a big hug causing him to chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Alright Naruto you are free to leave the hospital once the proper papers are filled out, and we'll also start the training one week from now so be prepared. Oh and you're also going to be moving into my compound so I help you to reach your full potential." said Sarutobi with a true smile while opening the door.

"Thanks Oji-san." Shouted an enthusiastic young blonde.

"You're welcome and remember one week," said the Hokage with a warm smile while leaving the room.

A week later Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage on his private training field behind the Hokage Monument. The blonde was now wearing black t-shirt and a black pants with orange stripe on the side along with black fingerless glove. Naruto was wearing this because Hokage had told him that orange wasn't a color that a good ninja would wear.

"Okay Naruto for the next eight years I will teach ninjutsu and taijutsu and maybe some genjutsu. I want to make you strong enough to be able to stand toe to toe with at least one of the stronger ninja of this village." started Sarutobi before continuing after making sure his young charge was paying attention. "I also want you to specialize in ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and also kenjutsu. The reasoning behind my decision is that there are not many ninja in our village that are specialized ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu or kenjutsu, and none that specialize in all three. I also have something very special planned for you after our training finishes, so I want you to work as hard as you can. Do we have a deal Naruto-kun?" said Sarutobi with a smirk once he saw Naruto's awestruck expression.

"Deal, Oji-san." Said the energetic blond known as Naruto with a salute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five years later**

A figure is now standing in front of the Hokage who seems to be about 5'3 inches tall. He had vibrant blue eyes and blond hair, along with three whisker like marks on his face. His face would be considered "cute" from a girl's perspective. The figure had Anbu like clothes and the side of his right leg he had a hostler that is used for carrying kunai along with a holster on his left leg for a decent sized scroll, also an average sized pouch for shuriken and other ninja essentials on the back of his belt.

"Alright Naruto, since your ninja training is now finished, I want you to become a full pledge ninja for the leaf." said the Hokage with a sense of pride in his unofficial grandson and greatest pupil to date.

"But sensei, don't I have to go to the academy to be a ninja?" asked Naruto slightly confused.

"Do you _really_ want to go to the academy Naruto-kun?" asked Sarutobi before answering his own question. "Well even if you do want to go the academy I can't send you there, because you would be too powerful for an academy student and I don't want to waste your potential learning how to do a bushin, kawarimi, and henge in the academy till your 12." Finished the old kage.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay then, so how do you suppose I become a ninja?" questioned the young blonde lazily as he yawned out loud.

"Well there are special circumstances, but I don't want to waste time by explaining all that stuff. The point is that you could skip ranks by a special test that I want to you to take." Said the Hokage with a sly smirk.

"Is this the special plan you told me about in the beginning of my training?" asked Naruto with genuine curiosity.

**(Flashback)**

_"Okay Naruto for the next eight years I will be teaching you Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and maybe some Genjutsu." started Konoha's 'Professor' before continuing. "I want to make you strong enough to be able to stand toe to toe with one of the stronger ninja in this village. I also want you to specialize in ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu and also kenjutsu. There are not many ninja in our village that specialized any of these areas, and none who specialize in all of them. Once the training is complete I'll have something special planned for you, so I want you to work as hard as you can. Do we have a deal Naruto-kun?" finished the Sandaime with a smile._

**(End-Flashback)**

"Hai, so do you want to take the test?" asked Sarutobi with a knowing smile since he knows his young apprentice would never back down from a challenge.

"Well, I suppose if it makes me a ninja." Said Naruto with barely contained excitement.

"Alright I want you be at the Chuunin exam stadium at 11:00 AM sharp one week from today. There will be every Chuunin, and Jounin not currently on a mission, The Clan heads, and the Council members in attendance to see my newest apprentices skill. I want you to put on a show for them since they are going to be deciding if you are strong enough to achieve a high rank or if you'll be a gennin." said the Hokage.

"Okay, one thing though. How did you manage to make the council agree? Since I KNOW you can't do something like this without the council agreeing, and I don't think that many if any of the council members really likes me "asked Naruto with a smirk knowing his sensei did something sneaky.

"Hahaha what? Are you accusing me of doing something devious or underhanded?" questioned the old kage with a look too innocent to be innocent on his face.

**(Flashback)**

_In the council room several noticeable figures in the shinobi community could be seen, mainly the heads of The Hyuuga Clan, The Inuzuka Clan, The Nara Clan, The Akimichi Clan, The Yamanaka Clan, and The Aburame Clan. Also in attendance were several elders and militaristic leaders Koharu, Homaru, Danzo, and of course The Hokage himself. The civilian half of the council was not allowed in the room for this meeting since it had nothing to do with them, this was out of their league meaning it was purely for the Ninja community. _

_"What is it you called us here for Hokage-sama." said the Inuzuka head calming her usual brash and outspoken personality to fit in with the tense atmosphere. _

_"Yes, I have to get back to the compound since I have personal matters to take care of, so can we hurry this up." said Hiashi in his usual cold tone though with a hint of annoyance._

_"I will get to it if you all will just settle down." this made everyone in the council listen carefully since the Hokage seemed to had a serious look on his face._

_"This meeting is concerning the one called Uzumaki Naruto." said the Hokage stretching the name Uzumaki, causing many groans and sighs from the council, because no meeting about that boy is ever quick._

_"Are you finally deciding to hand him over to my ROOT so we can make Konoha a perfect weapon?" Said a crippled man with one eye while giving a cruel smirk._

_"No Danzo, I am not giving him to the ROOT. I mean why would I give him to you and hamper his growth? Due to the simple fact that there is nothing you could teach him, because your ROOT is weak. Each member is low Anbu and you keep them there on purpose in case you can't control them. The only upside to it is that they are loyal to you to a fault. This is also the reason I've allowed you to keep your pitiful organization, because they are too weak to be anything more than a nuisance…just like you." Stated the Sandaime with a firm tone while he wore a smirk hidden in the shadow of his hat at the look of shock on the councils face, and pure rage on Danzo's. No one expected the 'professor' to say something like that to Danzo in private, let alone in front of the council. _(A/N: I know in the original Naruto story, Sandaime disbanded ROOT, but I decided to keep it. So for those of you who didn't know that I wanted to inform you)

_"Hai Hokage -sama" said Danzo through gritted teeth, as he knew not to respond because everything The Hokage said was the truth, and to respond would just make him look like a fool._

_"So what is you wish to talk to us concerning Uzumaki." said Koharu once the shock passed._

_"Well you all know that I've been training him for long time now, so I want to test him to join ninja rank higher than gennin. Since to have him be a gennin would be extremely disadvantageous to Konoha and before you even ask I won't allow him to go the Academy. He is to powerful for it and it would waste his time and potential, at his current strength I believe he would be able to take me on and have a 50 percent chance of winning. That's why I want to give him a test to advance instead of going through all the ranks starting at the bottom." Stated the Sandaime with pride in his voice, as there was a collective gasp from all those in the room._

_"But Sarutobi don't you think it's pretty dangerous to give such a young boy so much power? I mean look what happened to Itachi. He killed his whole clan for power, well except his brother." Said Homaru in a worried tone._

_"I understand your concern Homaru, but I know Naruto and he doesn't want power for his own selfishness. He wants to be strong and protect everyone in Konoha when he grows up. He has the Will of Fire that some ninjas in our village seem to lack." at this point the Hokage gazed at his ex-teammates and the war hawk Danzo before continuing. "He is also my true protégé and I believe in him." Finished the aging Kage with a smile._

_"If that's your choice then I fully support it Hokage-sama." said Hiashi quickly. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Never did like council meetings anyway._

_"Thank you Hiashi." Said the old Hokage though he had a feeling it wasn't so much faith in his kage that helped him with his decision or more like annoyance at having to be in another meeting revolving around Naruto._

_"Well then, if that's settled then when is the exam going to be?" said Koharu slightly annoyed at the prospect of the young blond being so strong. _

_Then Sarutobi said, "It will be held in the Chuunin exam stadium in exactly one week from now."_

**(End-Flashback)**

"And you know Naruto not everyone in the council hates you. Well, except Danzo who had asked me to make you join ROOT couples hundred times, so don't lose faith in Konoha yet. I mean, I know that they don't like you much, but someday they will come around and accept you I know they will after all you'll be their Hokage one day." said Sarutobi with a playful edge in his old voice towards the end.

"I hope so old man and you know I could never be angry at someone who's done no true harm towards me or my precious people for too long" said Naruto smiling.

"I know Naruto and remember to be prepared in one week. Polish your skills in this week. Though don't go overboard on your training, because you're going to need your strength with the opponent you're going to be fighting. Now get out since I have a lot of paperwork left to do." Said the Hokage with fear in his voice as he peered at the large stacks of paper that seem to almost be taunting him.

"You know Oji-san I know a way to defeat it, but I'll only tell you when you tell me why more than half of Konoha hates me." with that Naruto shunshined out of the room.

If he had waited a little longer he would've seen the sad face of the Hokage, who was at the moment staring at the picture of hero of Konoha, The Yondaime Hokage.

A week later Naruto could be seen heading to the stadium wondering who his opponent was going to be, and if the person was going to be a good challenge. For the past week he had worked twice as hard preparing for this day. He had spent three days on Ninjutsu solely, and three days for Taijutsu. Then yesterday he took the day to rest his muscles, since they were still sore from the harsh training. He didn't work on Fuuinjutsu since it would really come in handy for an all out fight.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice that he was already in the middle of the stadium. Though he was shaken out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. As he looked behind him and saw some guy who was chewing on senbon. '_Hmmm I wonder if this is my opponent. Nah he's looks too weak.' _Even though Naruto wasn't the type to underestimate someone, he just couldn't help but do that with this guy._ 'I wouldn't even need to go half power to beat him, he must be the proctor.'_ thought the young blonde. Then as he looked around the stadium and saw the Hokage in a booth with the council members and clan heads in a nearby booth.

On the other section he could see all shinobi waiting patiently for the match to start. But one person caught Naruto's eye in particular, she had beautiful red eyes, brunette hair, and the most beautiful face he had ever seen. With her could be seen another women who was also beautiful, but not as beautiful the red-eyed…Goddess. Also with them was silvered haired man and Asuma Sarutobi.

He then skimmed through more people and didn't seem to notice anyone he knew so he turned to the proctor and said "Are you my opponent, because I don't really see anyone else beside you here." While flaring a portion of his chakra, almost causing the proctor to fall to his knees at the unexpected pressure.

Rather shakily the proctor said, "N-n-no, I'm n-n-not your opponent, b-but he should be here any second. "

Just then everyone heard a girly scream and looked up to see a person falling from the sky and land right next to the proctor. After a minute of twitching the man stood up. He had white hair and had red tattoos under his eyes going down in straight line. Moments later he saw Naruto and said "Soooo, you're my opponent? Hmmmm I thought you'd be bigger from how Sarutobi-sensei kept bragging about you." While eying Naruto.

"If you are my opponent then where the hell were you all this time!? I was starting to lose my patients and why the hell did you fall from the sky?"

"Well you see I was searching to see if there are enemies in Konoha and I suddenly encountered a dangerous foe and after fighting a couple of minutes I finally managed to defeat the foe, but before I land the fatal blow, the enemy he used and incredible Taijutsu move to make me fly and that's why I was late." Said the new arrival with a proud look that he was able to save face in front the crowd.

Naruto not believing the story said, "Is that why you have slap mark on your face?"

Just then the man gave another girly scream and shouted, "HEY I TOLD YOU IT WAS A POWERFUL ATTACK!" crying in anime style.

**A Minute before…**

The same man could be seen spying on the women in the hot spring before he felt an evil aura, and looked back to see a group of women who had dark auras surrounding them. They then screamed in unison, "WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERT! PREPARE TO FACE DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!" and the leader slapped him so hard that it sent him flying three quarters of the way across Konoha.

**Present time**

"So now that you are here what's you name." said Naruto immediately regretting his question.

The man then did a crappy dance while summoning a large toad under him and said," I AM THE PROTECTOR OF WEAK AND ELIMINATOR OF THE ENEMY FOR I AM JIRAIYA THE TOAD SANNIN."

Causing everyone in the stadium to drop and Naruto said, "Okay then now can we get started with the show already."

This made Jiraiya say, "Why? Are you so anxious to get your ass handed by me that you can't wait?" with a smirk before it was returned ten-fold by the young blonde before him.

"Whatever Ero-Sennin." Remarked the young man causing a tick to appear on Jiraiya's forehead.

Just then before Jiraiya could retort the Hokage rose from his seat and said, "SHINOBI OF KONOHA, TODAY WE'LL BE EXPERIENCING A BATTLE BETWEEN TWO OF MY STUDENTS JIRAIYA THE TOAD SANNIN AND MY NEW APRENTICE UZUMAKI NARUTO. THIS BATTLE WE WILL BE JUDGED BY THE COUNCIL AND I TO SEE WHICH RANK HE SHOULD ATTAIN. SO ENJOY THE SHOW, BECAUSE THIS MIGHT BE A FIGHT YOU WILL NEVER GET TO SEE AGAIN AND MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER FORGET." Loudly stated the Hokage before announcing to for the proctor to begin. "PROCTOR, START THE MATCH."

Naruto and Jiraiya was facing opposite of each other and the proctor was on the side of the field and he said, " Okay the rules are that you are simple no killing each other. I will call match if I see one person is unconscious or unable to continue due to injuries. NOW ARE YOU TWO READY."

"Hai" said Naruto and Jiraiya in unison.

"HAJIME." Shouted the proctor.

**Up in the stand**

Four people were conversing quietly with one another up in the stands. "What was Hokage-sama thinking letting a nine year old kid fight a sannin? I mean I know he might be strong since he was trained by the Hokage, but he can't be strong enough to go up against a sannin, and Jiraiya-sama is said to be the strongest of the sannin." Said the women with red eyes.

"I am not so sure about that Kurenai. I saw that kid spar with my dad and he seemed pretty strong to me. In fact I am pretty sure he would be able to fight Kakashi and have a good chance of winning." Said the bearded man smoking a cigarette, making everyone who heard him go wide eyed.

"That's impossible Asuma! Everyone knows that Kakashi is considered one of the strongest Jounin in the village. The only person who might be able to go up against him and win is Gai! Well and of course Hokage-sama would beat him, but my point still stands he's strong and this kid is 9." Said Kurenai in a voice full of disbelief making Asuma chuckle.

"Well we'll just have to see won't we? My dad seems pretty confident in his student or otherwise he wouldn't pit him against Jiraiya-sama." said the amused chain smoker as he lit up again.

"Well then let's just watch the match and see what the kid's got." Said Kakashi in an amused tone.

**Back to Naruto and Jiraiya's fight**

As soon as the word 'HAJIME' had been said, both Naruto and Jiraiya jumped backwards pulling out kunai and tossing them at each other. They met each other right in the middle of the arena with clang as metal hit metal. Then they both leapt forward at speeds that no ninja below Jounin could see clearly, then after landing at the same time they both threw a right jab at each other connecting in the middle. Once both fists hit the ground beneath their feet crumbled from the pressure and both fighters struggled to overpower the other. Seeing as neither could overpower the other at the moment both jumped back and Jiraiya started doing hand seals and said **"Katon: Phoenix Flower"** which was avoided easily by a burst of speed. As fight continued both fighters exchanged crippling blows for several minutes, Jiraiya sensing this was going nowhere decided to go all out, and then moved at blinding speed unseen by most people except the elite ninja watching. Naruto was easily able to see it but wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch that sent him flying into the stadium wall.

As Naruto stood from rubble he had a split lip which was quickly healing, and a couple of rips in this shirts though that was the full extent of the of his injuries. Then with a glance at Jiraiya he smirked and said, "So you finally decided to go all out huh Jiraiya-sama? Well then it seems that I don't have to hold back" and with that he put his hands in ram seal causing a vortex of chakra to swirl around him. Then with a shout of, "KAI" and suddenly seals connected to each other appeared all over his skin, making everyone who recognized it go wide eyed including Jiraiya.

Sandaime was the only one not surprised as he suppressed a smirk and whispered to himself, "So you've finally decided to show your true strength, eh Naruto-kun"

In the stands Kurenai and her female friend were confused, because they never seen anything like it. This made Kurenai look at Anko with a confused look on her face and say, "Hey Anko, do you know what's happening? I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"Well don't ask me, this is first time I've seen it. Maybe it will give him power like the snake freak's curse seal," Anko spat out as she subconsciously rubbed her neck.

Kakashi deciding to answer the question since he knew it was better to prevent any mishaps that may happen if Anko thought Naruto had any connection to Orochimaru said, "Anko that's not a curse seal. What you're seeing right now is a highly advanced gravity seal that hasn't been seen in twelve years. The last person to use this type of gravity seal was the Yondaime Hokage himself. This is because there haven't been any seal masters that could make such a complex seal like that. I don't know how he got his hands on seal like this, but from the amount of them I'd say his speed and strength are about to go through the roof."

"He made them himself." Asuma decided to cut in casually while opening up another pack of cigarettes.

"WHAT!" screamed out Anko, Kurenai, and Kakashi simultaneously.

"He made those seal from a rough sketch and description from what the Yondaime made, it was his final test from my father to see if he was worthy of the title of Seal Master. This kid is a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Fuuinjutsu specialist, and is about to start advancing his skills in Kenjutsu sometime soon. Hell if I had to guess from what I've seen and heard my dad mention I would most likely place his Fuuinjutsu skills about as good as the Yondaime, maybe even better." said Asuma smoking his cigarette like nothing he said was any big deal, when secretly he loved seeing the shocked looks on his comrades faces.

"DAMN, I wonder how good this kid really is?" said Kakashi in shock because he's considered an advanced seal specialist himself, but even his skills pale in comparison to his late sensei.

"Well, we'll know if the gaki as strong as you claim if he manages to beat Jiraiya-sama, but I doubt it." Replied a still awe struck Anko.

As the chakra around Naruto died down, the young blonde looked at Jiraiya before saying," Let's begin" then after getting a nod from Jiraiya the fight was back on.

As Jiraiya was about to go into his defensive fighting stance he quickly found it harder to do than he thought when Naruto's fist connected to the side of his face delivering a jaw shattering punch that made everyone's lower jaw drop as they thought that Jiraiya's jaw was broken after that punch. What they didn't know though was that to the old pervert it felt like a love tap compared to when his old teammate found him peeping, and he only lost a couple teeth. '_Damn I was caught off guard, and didn't think he would be this fast. He's a lot faster than me, but I should be able to keep up since I've got 40 some years experience on the gaki.' _thought Jiraiya as he spat out two teeth.

Naruto then sped toward Jiraiya before he jumped up and brought his leg down while saying**, "Painful Sky Leg"** which Jiraiya luckily blocked, but not completely as there was an audible cracking sound coming from both forearms.

Jiraiya winced thinking with a bitter laugh, '_Shit, the brat is physically stronger than me too. What's next? Is he going to use a jutsu that would make him so fast that I won't be able to follow?' _After being beaten up for a couple minutes he was finally able to get accustomed to Naruto's speed, and make use of his experience to dodge a little over half the blows thrown at him while only landing one or two. They stopped as suddenly as they started on opposite sides of where they started, both looking slightly winded, Jiraiya more so than Naruto.

Naruto thinking that he had enough of Taijutsu and wanted to see what the legendary sannin had in his Ninjutsu arsenal and asked. "Well it looks like we are both about equal in Taijutsu with your experience versus my speed and strength advantages, so why don't we test our Ninjutsu?"

Which caused Jiraiya to sigh a breath of relief as he knew he wouldn't last as long if they continued on with Taijutsu and it would look bad for him to be the first to resort to Ninjutsu and say," Well if that's what you want then let's see what you got gaki."

Then both fighters jumped up in the air and started doing hand seals, which to most people seems like a blur. Suddenly Naruto called out**, "Fuuton: Air Bullet"** which was countered by Jiraiya's, **"Futon: Great Breakthrough" **which was completely ineffective due to the overwhelming power of the air bullet, seeing as it isn't the signature move of Shukaku for nothing even if it wasn't as strong as the demon can do. Naruto then went through more seals at a speed that was but a blur to all but a few of the spectators before shouting out. "**Raiton: Lightning shot"**

As Naruto thrust his right hand forward after announcing the name with his index and middle finger pointing outward towards Jiraiya, and a ball of lightning shot out of the fingers going straight for Jiraiya.

Thinking on his feet Jiraiya made some quick seals and said. "**Doton: Earth Shot"** He quickly dragged both of his hands on the ground knocking two chunks of earth came out and flew as Jiraiya tapped them quickly shot them at the lightning ball heading toward him.

The two attacks collided and the ball of lightning went right through the first earth ball and detonated as it hit the second knocking up dust and debris blocking the spectators view momentarily. Everyone in the stadium suddenly heard the sounds of metal clashing and flesh hitting flesh when a few seconds later two jutsu were launched one before the other.

"**Doton: Earth Dragon Projectile" **Shouted Jiraiya after doing a few quick seals and sent a large dragon made of earth straight towards the young blonde.

Sensing the large amount of chakra being molded by Jiraiya and immediately started up his own set of hand seals drew in a huge breath of air and shouted "**Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile" **while he blew out a huge dragon made of fire that roared to life dissipating the dust as it flew straight towards the fast moving dragon made of earth. The two collided and blew up against each other shaking the stadium. Everyone in the stadium had to cover their faces from the small pebbles flying up and hitting them, as well as from the heat given off by the intense flames.

When the dust settled, the entire arena was reshaped. The middle where the two attacks had met had molten rock instead of the normal flat ground. Everyone present looked for the two fighters that were going at it, only to hear clash after clash of metal above them.

During the mini aerial Naruto landed a kick on Jiraiya's chin sending him rocketing towards the ground. Then he quickly started to do more hand seals and shouted out, **"Katon: Great Fireball Technique" **while utilizing his immense chakra reserves and used five times as much chakra as normal thus creating an extremely large ball of flame heading at the quickly falling Jiraiya.

Noticing the huge fireball heading right at him Jiraiya quickly used a simple **Kawarimi no jutsu **to replace himself with a discarded kunai from earlier. After seeing the gaping crater left after the fireball hit he was even more grateful for not trying to counter it. Once again both fighters stood in the center of the battlefield Jiraiya was missing his vest and the rest of his top sliced up, his geta (his weird sandals) looked about ready to break into splinters, along with several cuts, contusions, fractures and missing teeth. While Naruto was in far better condition only having a few cuts caused from glancing blows and his shirt was slightly shredded showing off an amazing body for a 9 year old making more than a few girls blush, but other than that he was only slightly winded.

With a smirk Naruto said "Okay Jiraiya-sama I think we should end this now. What do you think?" knowing that the Gama Sannin would jump at the chance to end this soon since he was quickly losing face as he was manhandled by a kid.

Jiraiya sighed before covering up his exhaustion with a smirk and said, "Agreed" as he held out his right hand and formed a ball of pure chakra that seemed to spin in numerous directions. This action caused several people who recognized the jutsu, quickly whispers about how Jiraiya having to resort to that jutsu.

Those who didn't recognize it decided to ask about it. Kurenai herself had never seen the attack before and heard Kakashi gasp in surprise so she decided to get some answers. "Kakashi, do you know what that jutsu is?"

"That's an A-rank jutsu created by the Yondaime. That jutsu was feared among Iwa shinobi above all else considering how many of their ninja died by that jutsu during the war. It just took about three years for the Yondaime to create, and after he finished it he taught it to Jiraiya-sama." said Kakashi. _'Along with me though I never did learn the third step.'_ He thought. This made Anko and Kurenai go wide eyed thinking there is no way that Naruto could win against a jutsu like that, as well as thinking of how strong the kid must be to make Jiraiya resort to that jutsu.

"So you are using Rasengan against me huh?" said Naruto with no small amount of enthusiasm in his voice at the prospect of facing that jutsu.

"Oh, you know the name, then you should also know how powerful this jutsu is right?" mocked Jiraiya as he held the spiraling sphere of chakra in his right palm to his side.

"It may be powerful, but I also have my own jutsu that I created and I've been itching at testing it against the Rasengan. You will be the first person to experience it firsthand. Even the Sandaime doesn't know the full extent of its power." said Naruto with unwavering confidence in his voice. This peaked the Sandaime's interest since he too wanted to know the true extent of the jutsu. Naruto then started doing ten hand seals so fast that even sharingan would have trouble following, though even if they did they'd only have half of it since he dropped half the seals as to prevent it from being copied. As he stopped he held his right hand up towards the sky where a cloud formed in the sky making it seem like it was already nighttime when suddenly Naruto was hit by a powerful black lightning bolt which created a crater around him. When it died down Naruto's whole right forearm and hand could be seen covered by black lightning forming a rough cone shape at the tips of his fingers.

"Gaki, do you think a Raiton jutsu like that could defeat a jutsu like Rasengan? You should know that this jutsu has chakra spinning randomly in over a dozen different directions that even if you broke through it would only lose stability and send gale force winds towards you shredding your arm with your own attack. So I must ask you are you a masochist or are you a complete moron?" said Jiraiya smirking. Everyone in the stadium was thinking along those lines, multiple Aburame Clan members were thinking that it was very logical.

"Well then why don't we just find out if your theory is correct?" said Naruto with a knowing smirk, before speeding towards Jiraiya at a level of speed Jiraiya could only guess was about as fast as his old student was when he first became a Jounin.

Quickly shaking those thoughts from his mind Jiraiya quickly charged as fast as he could towards his young opponent. Both fighters then moved their right hands back before thrusting them forward with all their strength. Before both jutsu connected they called out simultaneously**, "Raiton: God of Night Lightning"** while Jiraiya called out** "Rasengan"** When both jutsu met each other in the center of the arena they created a huge amount of whirlwind with streaks of black lightning swirling about both opponents. Then suddenly Jiraiya's Rasengan gave out and became wild once Naruto's jutsu penetrated the outer shell, the resulting explosion happened as the Toad Sannin predicted until things reversed. As the Rasengan became unstable Jiraiya expected it to turn the black lightning back towards Naruto ending the match, though instead it just dissipated. Once Naruto's attack broke through the Rasengan he redirected it towards a major nerve cluster in Jiraiya's chest, before blunting the attack as to not kill the old pervert. Once the now blunt black lightning encased arm struck the chest a surge of intense electricity went through his body making let out an unearthly yell "**AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!**" Making the crowd shutter at the power just displayed, and at the fact that it caused one of the combatants was in agony.

A minute after the dust cleared out Jiraiya could be seen laying unconscious on his back twitching violently with a huge burn mark the size of Naruto's fist on his chest, along with his hair standing on end, and ear wax melted and running out his ears. Then one could look at Naruto and see him panting heavily after having just used a quarter of his remaining chakra reserves which was only actually one eighth of his original reserves on that jutsu alone which is still more than the average Chuunin has total, with a slightly burnt and smoking right forearm and hand, but otherwise unhurt.

Up in the stands everyone was shocked at the show of power and speed. None of the spectators other than the Hokage, Maito Gai, the higher ups in the Hyuuga Clan, and Hatake Kakashi with his sharingan on could even slightly follow their movements. The rest of the people were staring in shock at the young blonde thinking how the hell a kid could even keep up with a Sannin let alone defeating him.

Kurenai summed up everyone's thoughts. "Amazing…" People who heard her couldn't agree more with her as they just nodded their heads in the affirmative.

The Hokage was the first one to break out of his thoughts and said, "Ahem, Genma-kun can you please announce the match?"

"Ohh, ri- right Hokage-sama. THE FIGHT BETWEEN UZUMAKI NARUTO AND THE GAMA SANNIN JIRAIYA-SAMA HAS ENDED AND THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS UZUMAKI NARUTO BY KNOCK OUT!"

After the announcement everyone started cheering for Naruto even the most diehard Naruto haters cheered, after all it's not every day one sees a clearly kage level. The proctor motioned for the medic-nin to come and take both fighters since Jiraiya was still out like a light, and Naruto seemed to be on his last legs because he had reactivated his gravity seals, which took a good portion of his remaining chakra.

In the Hokage booth Koharu Said, "You raised another powerful shinobi Sarutobi what's that now four kage level students? You've made a wise choice with this one Sarutobi he's this strong at such a young age and has nowhere to go but up." everyone there couldn't agree with Koharu more with that.

"I know, ok now we'll be meeting in three days from now in the council office to discuss what rank he should attain." said the Hokage with a proud smile on his face before him shunshined out of the booth.

**Three days later Council room…**

Everyone ranging from Elite Jounin and up was in the council room waiting for Jiraiya, The Hokage, and Naruto to arrive. Then the door opened door and in came the three people they were waiting for. The Hokage took his respective seat while wearing his traditional robes, while his two students followed and stood in the corner. The room took note of the attire they had on noticing Naruto wearing his casual clothes consisting of some black jeans, a white tank top and black shoes and looked completely fine like he hadn't just fought a kage level opponent three days before hand, besides him Jiraiya stood with his upper body wrapped in bandages along with some on his neck and arms with a new red vest overtop of them and otherwise dressed the same.

When everyone was settled the Hokage started saying with a smirk, "Alright, everyone here has seen the battle between Naruto and Toad Sannin Jiraiya and it seems Jiraiya lost quite badly if I do recall." getting a glare from Jiraiya and some snickers from the Jounin and a smirk from Naruto. "Today we are here to decide which rank Uzumaki Naruto is to receive due to him passing his test with flying colors and is now qualified to skip going to though academy and can become a ninja of any rank we decide here today." Started the Hokage while trying to gage the reactions of the assembled ninja and was quite please that none other than Danzo had any hate in their eyes regarding Naruto, then continued. "Now I will go through rank from Chuunin up and anyone who supports the rank suggested will raise their hand and I will take the majority vote to decide his rank." said Hokage before starting the rank selection process. "Alright, all those in favor of Uzumaki Naruto promoted to the rank of Chuunin?"

No one except Danzo agreed on Naruto being a Chuunin, this wasn't due to the fact that really wanted a free thinking powerhouse like Naruto in ROOT, no it's because he would love to lure his rivals student away from hopefully creating an opening for him to take advantage of. Unfortunately seeing no one else agreed he frowned at his plans being foiled yet again, the Hokage ignored his vote.

"Anyone in favor of Naruto Uzumaki promoted to Jounin speak up now." this time only one elder and some Jounin agreed which made the Hokage sigh in frustration, before going to the fall back option. "Since no one seems to agree with my terms, I will start with Hiashi-sans opinion. Which rank do you think Naruto should achieve?" asked the old man.

"Well Hokage-sama, with the skill and intelligence young Naruto showed to not only keep up with, but to defeat a Sannin let along the strongest one. I would say he should receive the title of a Sannin seeing as with Orochimaru's betrayal we are one ninja short of actually having any Sannin, and while I'm quite aware that it's not a title we can give since it was Hanzo-san who gave it to them, I think he'd more than agree to the boy deserving the title over a traitor, should he have still been among the living." This made majority of the people in the room go wide-eyed for multiple reasons, first being that they just realized Konoha has been without the Sannin for over a decade, and secondly while they all knew he deserved the title they never would have guessed Hiashi would have been the one to bring it up.

The Hokage and Jiraiya smiled at that both knowing it's a great choice as keeping a ninja of Naruto's potential locked up in the village only leaving for missions would only hinder his growth, and with the title of Sannin one gains special traveling rights that can only be revoked in a time of war. The Hokage then looked at everyone said, "Do all those here agree with that?"

"HAI" most of the people said without a second thought.

"Well then Congratulation Uzumaki Naruto on receiving the title of a Sannin and all the benefits that comes with it." said the Old Kage with no small amount of pride in his voice, as he gazed upon the smiling face of his young apprentice.

Naruto smiled and reigned in his excitement until the meeting could come to a close, because an outburst in front of so many important figures would be frowned upon before saying "Arigato Sarutobi-sensei."

"Well then now that it's settled the meeting is adjourned and Naruto I want to meet me at the tower tomorrow to receive your gift from me to you, as a congratulations on becoming a Sannin." said the Hokage with gently smile.

"Hai sensei" said Naruto and everyone left with that. Most couldn't wait to spread the news about Konoha finally having a complete set of Sannin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning day…**

After the meeting Kakashi was walking by the best dango shop in town with his face buried in a certain orange book, when suddenly he heard someone call out his name. After a quick look from side to side he noticed Anko, Kurenai, and Asuma were sitting down in the dango shop with few other people conversing about the event that took place three days ago in the stadium. He then casually walked up to them and said, "Yo, what are you guys talking about? "

"Hello Kakashi still perverted I see. We're just talking about the fight between the kid and Jiraiya-sama, and filling Hayate, Yuugao, Iruka, and Ibiki in on the details on the fight." Said Kurenai with venom in her voice as she mentioned perverts.

"Eh, Iruka why are you here since I know you didn't take a mission?" asked Kakashi to a man who had a scar across his nose.

"Well you see at that time I was teaching the academy students since most of the teachers left to watch the fight?" explained Iruka in a bitter tone since he heard it was one hell of a fight and he missed it.

"Ne Kakashi, they were going to decide which rank Naruto earned last night right?" asked Asuma earning a nod from the scarecrow, "You were there right? I mean it's not like your gonna miss something like that seeing its direct connection to the Yondaime so can you tell us if he made Chuunin or Jounin?" finished Asuma. His question made everyone listen carefully anxious to know the rank of a shinobi who had defeated a Sannin let along the strongest of the Sannin of all people. Most people were wondering solely to see if they might be able to work with the kid, especially Kurenai and Anko who thought both thought he was really cute, and likely to turn into a real looker as he grows.

Kakashi couldn't wait to the see the look on everyone's faces so he put his left hand on his head band and said, "Well the majority of the people on the council didn't want him to be either Chuunin or Jounin," this earned him more than a few questioning looks from everyone present before he then said, "So Hokage-sama asked Hiashi-sama for his opinion first. Hiashi then said that he wanted Naruto to be the last Sannin annnnnnnnnnnnnd everyoneinthecouncilagreed." said Kakashi quickly bringing out his sharingan to memorize the look on their face. "_ahhhh, priceless"_ thought Kakashi while smiling under his mask.

Everyone had their jaw on the floor and after couple of seconds later Asuma finally spoke up "Yo-you aren't pulling our legs are you Kakashi?" Asked Asuma who was baffled by Kakashi's response.

"Y-yeah, I mean there are already three Sannin, so it would be weird to have another Sannin and still call them Sannin and not Yonnin or something." retorted a confused Iruka.

"Hmm, did you guys say something?" retorted the copy nin making people sweat-drop while he was still smiling under his mask.

Kurenai enraged by his idiotic answer punched him in the back of the head and yelled, "BAKA, answer the question already!"

"No, I am not pulling your leg Asuma. He was elected as the new sannin and for your information Iruka, Orochimaru lost his title the day he abandoned leaf. So now Naruto is elected to fill his place and we all know that he deserves it, if his battle with Jiraiya-sama was any indication." Concluded the perverted Jounin with a smirk while rubbing the lump on his head.

Anko smirked and said, "Well then I guess next time we see the gaki we'll have call him Naruto-sama, now wont we?"

Deciding to pull her legs, the one-eyed Jounin said, "Wouldn't you like that Anko?" this earned him a glare from a slightly blushing Kurenai and an intense blush from Anko before she snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN KAKASHI?" Shouted the Snake Mistress while hurling Dango sticks at the pervert's crotch causing him to hide behind Ibiki who casually caught them all like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." with that he rushed off before she got serious and started throwing Kunai, because even Ibiki has a limit to what he'll do for a comrade and getting between them and a pissed off Anko with a Kunai is WAY past that limit.

The rumor about Uzumaki Naruto being the third Sannin spread like a wild fire. Civilians didn't really care since they thought it was only a rumor while the shinobi section knew that it was most likely the truth since most of them saw the match three days ago and the rest at least heard about it, and they were all actually kind of happy to know that Konoha produced another strong shinobi and finally had it's third Sannin. They were also hoping that Naruto doesn't end up like Itachi and go nuts killing everybody.

**Noon at the Hokage Tower…**

Naruto and the Hokage could be seen in front of a huge vault that was filled with hundreds of different kinds of jutsu. Naruto was in awe by the sheer amount of jutsu in one place since he never had had the chance to see this place even if he was the Hokage's apprentice, he would usually get scrolls from the Hokage to practice on his own. The only time his sensei would help him was during Taijutsu training since instruction was key to learning Taijutsu.

In the vault there were five different sections. Each section labeled as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, and Kenjutsu. This got Naruto excited since he wanted to be a master of Kenjutsu since he loved the feel of a blade in his hands, but he never got to learn anything beside the basics of Kenjutsu considering the fact that the Sandaime was only proficient in kenjutsu and not good enough to teach someone who wishes to become a master of it.

"Sensei, since you said that I should be a Kenjutsu master, how come I never got to learn anything beside the basics?" asked a confused Naruto.

The old man then looked at Naruto and smiled before saying, "You see Naruto the reason I only taught you the basics, is because I want you to create your own style of Kenjutsu that could only be considered unique to you. So I taught you the basics because you'll use them to build your style up from there, which is what any true kenjutsu master has. His own style. Now do you see why I only taught you the basics? "asked the Hokage getting a nod from Naruto. Then the Hokage started to walk toward the subsection of the Ninjutsu section, which contained the Summoning contracts of Konoha. The section had all the summoning contracts not currently being used; as if he wanted one of those he'd need the current contract holder's permission. "Ok, Naruto-kun this is my gift to you, you may now pick one of the four currently unused summoning contracts as every Sannin has their own summon animal. The ones to choose are The Boar, The Bear, The Bird, and The Lizard. "

As Naruto looked at them he couldn't help but feel a pull to the corner of the room. As he approached the corner he noticed there was a small dusty scroll on the shelf. Slowly picking it up he dusted it off and saw the Kanji for Phoenix, it was the contract for summoning The Phoenix Clan. "Sensei, I chose this one." He said casually while waving the small scroll in the air.

"Ok Naruto, which summon is that?" asked the old man.

"Phoenix" was all Naruto said making the Hokage look at him in shock. Noticing the shock of his sensei he asked, "What's wrong Sensei?"

"I think you should pick another summon Naruto, all of the previous holders of Phoenix contract died. They couldn't pass the test given by the boss and in return they were burned to a crisp." He said before looking at Naruto with a worried look on his face since he knew Naruto was never one to back down from a challenge. '_Naruto-kun you are amazingly strong, but are you strong enough to pass the test is the question?' _thought the old Kage.

"I-I-I was drawn to it sensei. I don't know how to explain it, but I know that I'm meant to have this. So I guess I'll be the first holder of the Phoenix contract who lives to tell the tale, now won't I?" Naruto said with a confident smirk on his face, and a voice full of pure guts and determination making his sensei sigh.

"If that's your choice Naruto, then let's go to a safe area away from Konoha for you to practice the jutsu." Said the Hokage in a resigned tone, knowing there is no way to talk the blond out of this when he's like this, with that both left in a swirl of leaves.

With Naruto and his sensei standing in a clearing about ten miles outside of Konoha, the Hokage told him to take out the scroll and write his name in blood on the scroll and his bloody hand print on it. Naruto opened the scroll and saw the names of about ten people written in blood that was now black, so he assumed they were hopefuls who failed the test given to them. He then proceeded to cut his thumb and write his name on the scroll and put his handprint on the bottom of it. Naruto closed the scroll and quickly sealed it in his carrying scroll, before he stood up to look at the Hokage.

"Alright Naruto, now I want you to do the hand seals for Kuchiyose, then mold a massive amount of chakra I'd say a quarter of your reserves could summon three Gamabunta's and he takes about the most chakra to summon of all the summon bosses, then you'll find out if you past the test exactly how much to use to summon the boss. Then place the hand you used on the contract to where you want to summon." Explained the aged kage.

Naruto nodded in understanding then went through sets of seal gathering a massive amount of chakra then slammed his right hand in the ground shouting, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" Suddenly a 40-foot in diameter section of the clearing was set ablaze making the Hokage hastily jump out of the way to avoid being burned. Under Naruto's feet a portal made of fire opened up and from it rose what seemed like a giant bird made purely of fire, but if you look closely there could be seen a bird was actually inside the fire and Naruto was standing in the midst of the fire on the mighty birds beak.

Under Sarutobi's keen eye he estimated the mighty Phoenix stood at a large 150 feet and as it flapped its astonishing 225 feet long wings twice the fire vanished from the ground and the bird showed itself.

When its foot touched the ground, it trembled under the bird's size. Now as the bird took in its surroundings it folded its mighty dark red wings with orange feather sticking out into a casual position. It's brilliant orange feathers covering its body calmed down and laid back, and its once flaming tail feathers came to a rest. On top of its head were three red feather set vertically. The Phoenix then moved its gaze to look at Naruto with its surprisingly crystal blue eyes took in the appearance of the one who summoned it before speaking **"Are you the person who summoned me from my slumber?"** when Naruto replied with a nod as he didn't trust his voice due to his amazement, the Phoenix continued speaking, "**My name Ruygin, the Head of the Phoenix Clan. If you want the help from my kind, you need to pass the test I shall give you." **stated the Phoenix as if reading off a script.

"So what is it I have to do Ruygin-sama?" Asked Naruto as humbly as the proud boy could, which wasn't very humble as he held a raw determination in his eyes and voice.

**"Look into my eyes boy, and tell me...what do you plan on using the power of my kin for?" **asked Ruygin as he peered into Naruto's soul with glowing cold blue eyes _**'Hmmm I sense no corruption he may be the first…wait what's this? A demon huh? Hmm it appears to be the Kyuubi and he's desperately trying to taint the boy…amazing he's keeping the taint at bay subconsciously…he truly is a remarkable child.' **_Thought the mighty Summon as Naruto spoke.

"I plan on working with them to protect all those precious to me, as well as this village. Even though they shun me for a for something I had no control over. I will protect them all, because I am a Sannin of Konohagakure no Sato!" said the blonde in a voice overflowing with grit and determination as if daring the beast to question his answer, which he believed in with his whole heart and soul.

"**Alright boy you pass the test." **replied the great winged bird.

"If I may ask Ruygin-sama, what was the test?" asked the young blonde as he tilted his head in confusion.

With a tremendous chuckled Ruygin responded, **"Well hatchling that was a test of your soul." **Upon seeing the boy still not truly understand he sighs and continues. **"If I sensed your soul was corrupt in the slightest way, or your answer untrue I would have destroyed you. You passed cause you're soul is pure, and answer true which is a must among my clan. Now I have a gift for you hatchling, roll up your left sleeve." **finished the great bird. Once Naruto complied a feather drifted from the Summons brow, before landing on the blondes forearm. Seconds later there was a red flash and the sound of flesh burning before Naruto was engulfed in his own chakra for several moments, until he fell from the Phoenix boss's beak hastily to the ground. Approximately halfway through his decent the blonde was caught by a large feather, before drifting towards a worried Hokage. Upon seeing the look of concern from the old man Ruygin decided to tell him what occurred. **"Old man, the hatchling will be alright I just applied my clan's unique summoning tattoo. Though I'm quite surprised, that tattoo is unique to my clan; it has a…. storage so to speak. He will be able to fill its reservoir with chakra and that is what happened. It forcibly took all the chakra it could handle from him while leaving him alive, this will allow him to summon us by merely applying blood to it and choosing the amount he wishes to use. The reason I'm surprised is that mark can hold enough to summon me five times, and counting that he already summoned me plus the tattoo itself taking about half as much as it takes to summon me just to be applied, so I'm surprised he had that much chakra in him." **

"Arigato Ruygin-sama." thanked the Hokage getting a nod from the summon. He then looked at Naruto to see him sleeping peacefully with a new addition to his arm.

**"Until next time." **said Ruygin disappearing in large swirl of fire.

Moments later just before the Hokage was about to leave the area a squad of Anbu appeared in front of him. All the Anbu members kneeled in front of the Hokage followed by the Captain who wore a bear mask covering his face, standing and said, "Hokage-sama, are you all right? We felt that huge chakra spike from here while on patrol and decided to come check it out, and just finished checking the perimeter. Also what happened to Naruto-sama?"

"I am alright captain. As for the chakra spike it was Naruto-kun. He took and passed I might add the test of his new Summons boss." responded the Hokage who's voice was full of pride.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, which summon did Naruto-sama choose?" asked a woman with purple hair and cat Anbu mask.

"Of course not. Naruto picked the Phoenix contract and became its official summoner today." The Sandaime said casually wishing he could see the looks on all their faces, because at this all the Anbu had their eyes wide since they never heard of such contract. "I would love to stay and chat, but I have to take our newest member of the Sannin to the hospital." with that the Hokage shunshined out of the clearing while the Anbu continued their patrol.

The next day Naruto awoke to see a white ceiling, making him groan since he recognized where he is at the moment. _'Damn, I think I should get my own room here, and maybe move in seeing as I spend the majority of my time here when I train.' _thought Naruto while his mind wandered off thinking about the time when he was injured practicing jutsu, while subconsciously rubbing the new addition to the underside of his left forearm. His Sensei would always find him beaten up and unconscious in the training field from overworking himself.

Getting out of his trance Naruto decided to go to the bathroom and freshen up so he could get out of this place. As he washed his face he noticed the tattoo and recognized it as a Summoning tattoo, though it was strange he sensed a tremendous amount of chakra coming from within it. Shrugging it off as something to ask his sensei about later, he walked out of the bathroom only to see his sensei sitting in a chair while reading a certain orange book.

When Sarutobi saw Naruto, he quickly put away his book hoping Naruto didn't see it.

"There is no point in hiding it Ero-sensei, since I already knew you read those perverted books." said Naruto making the Hokage's left eye twitch; because of the nickname his student gave him.

"So where is Ero-sennin?" questioned the blonde while looking around the room.

The Hokage giving him a questioning look and said, "Who might that be Naruto?"

"Why Jiraiya-sama of course. I decided to give him a nickname as well, since he's the one who writes that smut you read." at that Sarutobi sweat dropped, and wondered how Naruto came up with these names.

"Why do you need Jiraiya, Naruto?" questioned the Sandaime curiously.

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to call him Ero-Sennin." said Naruto smiling. Causing the Hokage to face fault after hearing that.

"So, why are you here, sensei?" asked the young blonde in confusion.

"Let's go to my office so we can speak in private." With that both Sensei and student shunshined to the Hokage's office where Naruto was now sitting in a chair in front of Hokage's desk who was smoking from his pipe with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey sensei I have a question." said the young blonde trying to cut the tension in the room with a question.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked the old Hokage, glad for his student to break the up the uncomfortable silence.

"What's with the massive amount of chakra in this summoning tattoo?" asked the young Sannin.

"Ah that well Ruygin said that it the tattoo has a special feature unique to his clan, the tattoo has a chakra storage. This enables you to fill it up, and keep it full so you don't have to waste your chakra during battle. All you need to do is apply blood and release the amount you want to use, and so you know he said that it can hold enough to summon him five times so you'll need to use one fifth of the chakra in it to summon him." Concluded _'The Professor' _as he looked at his slightly bored student. Then with a sigh he continued "Once applied it took a large amount of chakra to set, then forcibly took as much chakra as it could from you which happened to be enough to fill it up, though it left you drained."

"YATTA I PASSED!" shouted the young blonde, which made the old man chuckle and remember that as powerful as the boy is he's still that, a boy. "Hmm I guess from now on I'll be known as Konoha's Fenikkusu Sannin Huh?" half said have asked the young blonde.

The Hokage chuckled, "Yes Naruto, you'll be known as that from now on. Now, onto what I was officially going to tell you. As a sannin you are able to do many things that normal shinobi aren't able to. A Sannin immediately assumes control of soldiers on a battlefield as the highest rank, except when the Hokage is present at the scene. Sannin usually take on an apprentice as a way to pass on their legacy, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that since you've got a long time ahead of you to worry about that. They are also able to leave the village for as long as they want, but will be considered a missing ninja if not heard from for longer than for about a year, or if they refuse a to return when sent for during war time situations. They usually attempt to get information on threats to the village when opportunity arises unless you're Jiraiya in which it's basically his soul duty other than his writing hehehe. So you see Naruto, if you want to leave the village you could, but you have to keep in touch with me every once in a while." Said Sarutobi earning a nod from Naruto.

"Is there anything else you to tell me, sensei?" said Naruto annoyed by the fact that his sensei is still not telling him about _that _when he was sure that now that he was a Sannin his sensei would come clean.

Hokage not knowing what Naruto was talking about said, "Hmmmmmm, not anything I can think of right now." Completely oblivious to the giant tick over Naruto's right eye.

"Oh I don't know maybe you could at least tell me that the reason I'm hated by most of Konoha is because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside me." Calmly said Naruto with a hint of annoyance in his voice, making The Hokage stare at Naruto in shock. He had totally forgotten about that, but...

"H-ho-how did you know about that Naruto?" shakily questioned the Sandaime.

"Come oooon sensei, you actually thought that a seal master like me wouldn't notice a gigantic seal on his stomach?" said the blonde in a mock hurt tone. While grabbing his heart and adding "You wound me with your lack of faith in my abilities Sensei."

"…. I see. So how long have you known?" asked the Hokage with a massive sweat drop due to the...uniqueness of his student.

Naruto sighed before he said, "Probably about a year and a half ago. My shirt got burned practicing a jutsu and when I molded chakra I saw the seal on my stomach, and after some research I found out that this was the seal made by The Yondaime and sort of just connected the dots from there."

"So, you are not mad Naruto?" wearily asked the old kage somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Well at first I was, but then I got over it. I chose to accept my destiny. I do have one question though, Why Me?" asked the young blonde.

Sarutobi had a sad face at his question, but decided to answer, "You were the only baby that was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked. The Yondaime would've used some other alternative, but there was none at the time so he decided to use a new born baby to seal the Kyuubi's away." explained Sarutobi.

"But what about my parents, why did I never know them?" at that question Hokage cringed which Naruto noticed but decided to.

"I am sorry Naruto, but we never found out who your parents were." Sarutobi lied, which was also noticed by Naruto, but he didn't press the question since he knew his sensei was a better liar than that, so he knew there was a reason for him to lie so badly.

Naruto then took out a kunai and threw it at the ceiling causing someone to fall from there, and that person just so happened to be Jiraiya.

After landing in a heap he quickly got up and said, "Oh ho Naruto, as good as ever I see."

Naruto deciding to screw with him said, "No, not really. You just suck Ero-sennin." Causing Jiraiya's left eye to twitch and start mumbling about youngsters these days have no respect for elders or something like that.

The Old Kage chuckled at his students' antics, but decided to calm them down; the only way he knew how…with the voice "Settle down now you two." He said in a voice that promised punishment if they disobeyed, after that they both looked up and he continued, "So Jiraiya-kun what are you doing here?"

"I need to leave today since I haven't been able to do any 'research' in Konoha, because someone commissioned a squad of Anbu Kunoichi to patrol the hot springs." said Jiraiya while sporting pathetic look of defeat while rubbing a phantom pain in his lower regions, while also glaring daggers at the snickering new Sannin.

"Really now I wonder who would go and do a thing like that?" Said the young blonde in a mocking tone.

"Ahem right, let me know what you discover in your research and do it fast. I don't like waiting," said the Hokage and the chibi Hokage was currently dancing around saying _'YAY, NEXT STOP ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 10!' _

Before Naruto decided to cut in and ruin his happy dance said. "By research you mean peeking on women then getting the hell beat out of you, don't you Ero-sannin?" before getting a hit over the head by Jiraiya making his eyes widen slightly before he quickly schooled his features into a fake smile.

Jiraiya then yelled, "BAKA, DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Why not, you _are _a pervert aren't you?" asked Naruto curiously while using his pinky to clean out his ear due to the Perverts loud yell of indignation.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" yelled proudly said Super Pervert making his sensei and new teammate sweat drop.

"Riiiiiiiiight, well back to business. I'm going to leave Konoha for while sensei." Casually stated the young blonde making both Jiraiya and Sarutobi look at him oddly.

The Hokage then asked what was on both their minds, "Why so sudden Naruto?"

"Well I want to create my own kenjutsu style which will take some time, and I want to get out and spread my 'wings'. Don't worry though I'll be back to see the hopeful gennin due to graduate in three years. Since most of the clan heirs are in that batch, and I also want to see someone special." Naruto said with a blush while thinking of a certain red-eyed women.

This got him a curious look from both the perverts in the room. "Well Naruto I finalized your Sannin travel rights earlier today and so you're all set to go anytime." said the Hokage in a bitter tone since there was a large amount of paperwork involved in Sannin travel rights.

Naruto then got up and headed towards the door before looking back and said, "I guess this'll be last time I see you in few years ne sensei?"

"Hai Naruto" said a sad yet proud Hokage.

"Well, ja nee." with that the blonde closed the door and left.

"He'll grow up to be stronger than his father won't he sensei?" asked Jiraiya getting a nod from Sarutobi.

The next morning Naruto could be seen jumping houses speeding towards the main gate. He was kind of sad that he wouldn't be able to see the red-eyed women for some time, but knew that he could see her in a couple years, depending on when he finishes his training. As he jumped to the ground and walked up to the front gate he saw two Chuunin talking amongst themselves, not even noticing him. This caused him to sigh as he wasn't masking his presence at all nor was he trying to be stealthy at all _'Ugh, some gate keepers we have here.' _thought the blonde as he made his presence known with a loud "Ahem" making the two shinobi look up.

The one with a white cloth that went across his face said," Na-nar-Naruto-sama, sorry we didn't see you there."

"It's ok guys, but can you be a little more vigilant please? And open the gate for me?" asked Naruto before getting nod from both and when they opened the door.

The Chuunin with long hair that covered his left eye and face asked, "Are you on mission Naruto?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. So I'll see you guys in a few years." said Naruto with a smile before he vanished from sight in a burst of pure speed.

"Where do you think he's going?" Asked the cloth covered Chuunin.

"I don't know," said his friend. Neither knew that Konoha wouldn't be seeing the Fenikkusu Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto for 3 long years.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT.**

**NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO WILL RETURN TO KONOHA AFTER 3 YEARS TRAINING.**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been more than two and a half years now since Uzumaki Naruto; The Fenikkusu Sannin of Konoha left the village to train. During that time a lot has changed. Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress had finally become a Jounin, with her friend Konoha's Snake Mistress who was now a special jounin. A certain dog masked Anbu Captain left his Anbu duty to become a full pledge Jounin. Also rumor about the Fenikkusu Sannin has spread throughout the shinobi world, and when shinobi of another country heard that he was child of age 9 they would laugh thinking that Konoha is making anyone a member of Sannin these days, because they were probably desperate to keep the title going. In spite of that Iwa and Kumo decided to make Naruto an S-class nin ordered to kill on site, because he looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. The new-formed village Oto also made him an S-class nin, because he had killed several dozen of their Jounin and Chuunin thus pissing off the self proclaimed Otokage.

There was also another shinobi that was making name for himself though no one actually saw him, because he was simply too fast to see. Not even several squads of Anbu from Iwa were any match for him. Before they even knew what hit them, they were laying in their own pool of blood. He would come and simply disappear. Whenever this ninja comes and leaves there would be a trail of orange that would also disappear with the wind a second later so there would be no way to follow him. He called himself Senkou no Kami and the only reason anyone knew this was due to the time when he killed several Iwa Anbu squads who were rumored to have slaughtered a tiny town on the border of Fire and Earth where he left a small black plate with the kanji for _Senkou no Kami_ in the middle of the mangled corpses of the Iwa Anbu.

During this time Naruto managed to create his own kenjutsu style that was impossible for anyone not of his blood to use. Aside from that he also added more jutsu to his arsenal and increased his natural speed, which was extremely important for the kenjutsu style he created. He also trained with all the different kinds of Phoenix who taught him some jutsu and teamwork. He would usually train about 8 hours a day and the rest would go between eating, taking shower, sleep, and hunting missing nin's for some extra cash. He also formed his own spy network that in his opinion was pretty good.

It was now officially three and a half years since Naruto left and the Hokage was wondering when Naruto would return do to the self imposed return date he set for himself was drawing near. Then there was a knock on the door, before it opened suddenly and in came three people. The first could be identified, as Hatake Kakashi who was currently reading Icha Icha Paradise, second was his son Sarutobi Asuma, and the last one was the rookie jounin Yuuhi Kurenai.

Asuma is the first one to speak up as he asked a question, "Hokage-sama, why have you called us here today?" before he lit a new cigarette.

"As you all know we have a batch of students who will be graduating tomorrow from the academy. Only the passing students will be picked to become rookie gennin and…" trailed off the Old Kage while taking a silent puff on his pipe.

"That's where we come in don't we?" said Kakashi putting away his book with a sigh as he was not looking forward to this.

"Hai I want you three to take teams and I know Kurenai that you are a rookie jounin, but I think that the experience will be good for you and beside your team and Kakashi's team will be a joint team since there is uneven number of students so you have nothing to worry about. That is if they pass, which I am pretty sure they will." The Sandaime finished as he let out a puff of smoke.

"So who will I be getting?" asked Kakashi lazily.

"You'll get the Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura, with Kurenai getting Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Asuma you'll be getting the next generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio, oh and Kakashi, don't be late or you'll be doing D-rank mission for the next year." said Hokage in a serious tone making Kakashi take up on the threat. "That's all for now, you three are free to leave." getting nods from all three as they vanished in a puff of smoke.

A mile away from Konoha a figure was speeding toward Konoha at incredible speed. The figure had blond hair with red tips that was spiky which went down to the middle of his shoulder blades, along with his beautiful blue eyes. He had a face men would kill for and women would drool over. He had a forehead protector that was tied around his forehead with black cloth identifying him as a shinobi. The insignia on it was unseen since his hair covered it. On his back was a sword with black sheath. Currently he was wearing a black sweater with a gray shinobi pants and on his right thigh was a kunai hostler. He was also wearing black ninja sandals, and over his sweater was a black trench coat with orange flame licking the bottom of it and also on the bottom of the short sleeves. On the back of the cloak there was the kanji for "_Fenikkusu_." Before he arrived in front of Konoha's gate he put a black mask over his face for he feared the plague known as…Fan-girls!

Two Chuunin stopped in front of him whom he didn't recognize and one of them said, "Halt, state you name and reason for coming to Konoha." while on the inside both thought, "_hmmm, he looks familiar."_

"Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha returning from his training mission." said Naruto in a laid back tone that while showing he's slightly bored, also commanded respect.

This made both Chuunin eyes wide and they hurried and said, " Sorry Naruto-sama, we didn't recognize you with that mask on." Naruto waved his hand and said it didn't matter before he left in a swirl of black and orange flames that made both of the Chuunin gape mouths ajar considering they never saw any types of shunshin like this one.

The Hokage was currently reading a certain orange book and was pretty caught up in it since he hadn't sensed anyone lingering around the office, when suddenly he saw flames swirl around a figure he quickly put a his book and assumed a relaxed yet defensive posture in his chair. As the flames vanished and he saw a person with blond hair with red streaks, blue eyes, whose face was covered in black mask, also he was about 6'0 feet tall, and very muscular yet not bulky standing in the middle of his office. He couldn't help, but feel like he'd seen him before until it clicked. "Na-Naruto, is that you?" asked the bewildered Hokage.

Naruto chuckled and said, "I'm surprised you recognized me sensei. Though I'm glad you did or else I would have had to beat you senseless until you did remember me." chuckling the whole time.

This made the Hokage smile, before responding. "You sure have grown Naruto, haven't you?"

"Of course I have, I am pretty sure I could beat you in an all out battle now." said Naruto in a tone that held absolute confidence in himself and not a bit of cockiness.

"N-no I mean, you got taller than me now and I am pretty sure you could beat me if you wanted to." Said Sarutobi with pride in his voice, happy that he could train such a student though slightly shaken by the confidence Naruto conveyed in his tone as he mentioned that he felt he could beat him. "So Naruto why are you wearing a mask?" asked the curious kage.

Naruto blushed slightly out of embarrassment before saying, "Well you see a year after I left I um…started getting fan-girls wherever I went. So to keep under the radar and keep the fan-girls at bay I chose to start wearing a mask."

"Well can I at least see your face?" Asked the Hokage who was anxious to determine how many fan-girls Naruto would get if he didn't use his mask in Konoha.

"Um, sure, but you can't let it slip out or I _Will _beat the crap out of you go it?" asked Naruto in a frightening tone, before getting a nod from Hokage.

Then as he started to pull of his mask in slow motion, which gave a tick on his sensei's forehead, before he had enough and yelled, "HURRY UP ALREADY!"

Naruto ducked at the volume before respond in pained voice while trying to clean out his ears with his pinky, "Alright, geez you don't have to be so loud about it."

He then took of his mask completely and Hokage blinked for a few seconds before his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped to the ground from shock. If he didn't know that this was Naruto he would've thought this was the former Hokage of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage. It still didn't stop him from whispering, "M-Minato." before thinking _'Damn, he looks so much like Minato that it's not even funny. No wonder he has fan-girls Minato was practically beating them off with a stick, before Kushina actually started to beat them with sticks, kunai, shuriken, swords, jutsu and whatever else was handy hehehe. I'm actually surprised he has been able to avoid them, though I don't know why hehehehe.'_

Naruto gave him a questioning look, "Did you say something sensei?" feigning ignorance as he heard what was said.

"Oh sorry, no I was just thinking about someone who you reminded me of." quickly said the aging Kage while taking in all that is his student.

"Okaaaaaaayy" said Naruto putting back his mask on his face before anyone else barged in and saw him.

"Naruto, why don't you have the whisker like marks on your face?" questioned a confused Hokage as he knew he was old, but he could have sworn Naruto always had whisker marks.

"Oh that, well you see when I found out about me having the Kyuubi and that it was the reason I had those whiskers marks I decided to make a seal that would separate my chakra from its and keep them from mixing so it wouldn't be able to alter my body like that. After a year and half of researching the Yondaime's seal I was finally able to come up with a way to make his seal more powerful without hindering my growth. Also the Kyuubi will never be able to communicate with me or ever wake up from his slumber, though if the need was to ever arise I could forcibly withdraw its chakra." Explained the blond before getting a nod of understanding from his sensei.

"Can I see this new seal you added to Yondaime's, Naruto?" asked the Hokage and getting a nod in return. Naruto then lifted up his shirt and focused some chakra around his abdomen where the seal was. As the Hokage came closer to Naruto and looked carefully at the seal admiring its complexity. There were three circles inside each other, which were surrounding the original seal to keep Kyuubi in Naruto, connected with the first circle were ten lines connected with each other to create a star.

"This seal is much stronger that the one Yondaime created, but both combined could contain at least five Kyuubi's without a problem." Said Naruto making Hokage's eyes wide open before continuing. "Though without the masterful seal the Yondaime put on to begin with, this seal would never have worked."

"Pretty confident in it aren't you Naruto?" said the Hokage with a smirk knowing while confident Naruto was rarely ever cocky.

"Of course, I am the one who created it after all." Boasted Naruto jokingly, with a smile.

"So, what do you call it?" questioned the old man while smoking his pipe.

"**Orichalcos no Fuuin**" said Naruto nonchalantly as he relaxed in a chair.

"So what else can you do that I don't know about, because I don't want to have a heart attack if I see you fight and pull something amazing. I'm old you know and knowing you, that stuff can happen." Said the Hokage eying Naruto's hair while laying a small guilt trip on the young man.

"Well I learned some new jutsu from a couple missing nin's, some from my summons, created my own style of kenjutsu, and also a speed technique. No I won't tell you what it is." Making the Hokage pout at his response, which made Naruto laugh whole-heartedly at the God of Shinobi pouting like an academy student.

Then the door to the Hokage's office opened and in came the grandson of the Hokage charging and saying "Old-man, today victory shall be mine," making Naruto and Hokage sweat drop.

"This is the tenth times today" said the old man while watching Konohamaru trip on his own scarp and fall.

Konohamaru then looked at Naruto and pointed his finger at him then said, "YOU, how dare you trip me!" getting another sweat-drop Naruto and Hokage.

"Ohayo, Konohamaru." said Naruto ignoring his comment, while he waited for the young boy to recognize who he was.

Konohamaru's eyes widened in recognition yelled," NARUTO-NII-SAN YOUR BACK." before he jumped and hugged Naruto.

Naruto chuckled at this and hugged him back and after releasing Konohamaru from the hug Naruto ruffled his hair and said, "So what are you doing these days besides trying to defeat you grandfather?"

"Well I joined the academy, but the teachers are really boring and they don't teach any jutsu except the crappy basics." spitefully said Konohamaru, which earned a laugh from Naruto and a chuckle from his grandfather. "So nii-san, can you teach me one of your cool jutsu?" asked the energetic youth full of hope.

"Hmm once you're a gennin I'll teach you a couple. Deal?" said Naruto earning him a sad yet hopeful nod. "Well guys, I have to go since I am kind of hungry from the traveling so I'll see you two later. Oh and when is the gennin team selection?" asked Naruto.

"Tomorrow at Ten, but why do you want to know?" responded the Kage before asking his own question.

"I want to see the batch that graduated and maybe check out the Jounin," answered the blond with barely contained glee at the prospect of seeing that red eyed beauty again. "Well, ja nee" then Naruto used the flame shunshin and disappeared.

Konohamaru was looking at the spot from where Naruto disappeared in awe before he yelled, "SUGOI!!" Which was heard throughout the leaf village.

Naruto was now walking through the streets of Konoha getting odd glances from time to time from nearby people. He could tell that these glances were not that of hate, but it was that of familiarity. He didn't know that people looked at him like that because he was wearing the cloak that looked awfully like the Yondaime Hokage's. He headed straight towards his destination, which was the Ichiraku Ramen. When he got there he saw old man Teuchi cleaning the table. He went up to him and sat there then said, "Old man, can I have two miso and one pork ramen."

"Coming right up, AYAME TWO MISO AND ONE PORK." Yelled the old Ramen chef as he took in the sight of the new customer.

Naruto sighed. '_It seems he didn't recognize me, but then again with the mask on he shouldn't.'_

"So are you new in Konoha." asked the old man while trying to see if he'll be a repeat customer.

"Hmmm, not really. I've lived here all my life, but went on a training trip about three and a half years ago. Dare I say I'm your favorite customer." Naruto said smiling on the inside.

Teuchi then looked at him carefully and noted the things that he might be able to recognize the person who claims to be his favorite customer. He noted the blue eyes and the blond hair with red tips. Now if you take away the tips he would look like Naruto then his eyes went wide when realization hit him and he stuttered, "Na-Naruto?"

Naruto smiled when Teuchi was finally able to recognize him, "In the flesh old man." Said Naruto with an eye smile eerily familiar to a certain copy nin.

Ayame then came in with the ramen and put the food in front of him and was about to leave when her father said, "Guess what Ayame, our favorite customer came back after a long time away..."

Ayame looked at him with a questioning look and said, "Where is he Otou-san?"

Teuchi pointed at Naruto who had just finished eating his ramen and looked at them before cheekily saying "Yo, how you doing Ayame-chan?"

Ayame blushed at the nickname even though Naruto used to call her that before. "I-is that you, Naruto-kun?" getting a nod from him. Ayame ran over to him and gave him a hug. After few seconds she let him go to look at him and asked, "So Naruto-kun what have you been doing for the past years?"

"Besides training and traveling, nothing much. How about you guys, how is the business going?" asked a seriously concerned as he was the bulk of their business before he left.

"Well, better than before thanks to you?" said Ayame cheerfully while finishing up the ramen.

"What do you mean?" questioned a curious Naruto as he drooled slightly at the smell of the ramen.

"Shinobi would come more often than they used to and they would mostly talk about Naruto-sama. It seems you've become quite famous around some shinobi." said the old man with a broad smile.

Naruto smiled that he was actually being recognized by at least some people. Now he decided that it was time to go so he pushed his stool back and got up to leave but not before saying "It was nice seeing you guys again, but I have to go so bye." As he dropped enough money to cover the meal a hundred times over, with that he jumped on top of one of the houses.

"Come back soon Naruto" yelled Teuchi as he collected all the money and a note that said the money was to cover all the money they missed out on while he was gone.

Naruto waved his hand motioning that he will without looking back then disappeared out of their sight. He was currently thinking about the red-eyed kunoichi, who happened to catch his attention that particular day so long ago. He didn't know why but something about her makes his heart soar. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even in his journey he didn't see a women like her and believe it or not he saw _a lot, _hell most were chasing him trying to bed him He couldn't wait to see her again and perhaps ask her out on a date or something though he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be accepting his offer if she knew how old he was though. Her name was a mystery to him though he knew her alias as Konoha's Ice Queen. He would have to ask someone if they knew if she was seeing anyone at the moment before even considered asking her out on a date.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was in the middle of a training ground until a kunai was coming his way and if he didn't tilt his head he would've been a dead man…or most people would have been a dead man. He looked around to see who threw the kunai, he saw four people making their way toward him. There was a girl and three guys. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and green ninja pants. She also had brown hair and with her was a boy who could be mistaken for a girl because his hair was long. Judging by his eyes Naruto could tell that he is a Hyuuga. Behind them were two guys who freaked him out. They looked like clones of each other except on was taller than the other one. The only other difference was that taller one had a Jounin vest while mini him had white wrappers around both his forearms. They both had same bowl cut and eye brows that looked like black leeches.

"Gomen." the girl interjected "My idiotic teammate suddenly decided to see if he could hit a target with a kunai and it seems he_ totally_ missed." while giving a glare at the mini clone.

"Ah ha ha, you shouldn't be sorry. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even know where I was, and I still don't." said Naruto, feeling kind of embarrassed.

Deciding to introduce herself to the tall blonde she said, "I'm TenTen." she moved her hand forward to shake his and he gladly accepted. Then she pointed to Hyuuga and said, "That's Hyuuga Neji" who gave Naruto a "hnn" and "the taller one is our sensei Maito Gai, and the other is Rock Lee. We're gennin team number nine." Both of them gave him their trademark smile with sparkling teeth, which served to freak Naruto out even more.

"YOSH, YOU MUST BE A GREAT NINJA TO BE ABLE TO DODGE MY SUPIRIOR THROWING SKILL. I MUST KNOW THE NAME OF THE PERSON WHO IS AS YOUTHFUL AS ME AND GAI-SENSEI!" yelled the mini clone while giving a thumb up.

Naruto winced at loudness of his voice and sweat dropped when he heard mini clone talk about his superior skill and so did his teammates. When he looked at both clones he saw them hugging each other and yelling.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" and a sun rose and now there were two suns in the sky accompanied by crashing wave.

While this was continuing Naruto looked at TenTen and said, "Um, are they always like that?" his tone showed a hint of fear.

TenTen sighed and answered, "You have no idea. This is nothing compared to their other 'antics.' You know, you still haven't told us your name."

"Right sorry, my name Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure to you." said Naruto while giving her a short bow. Tenten blushed a little at that since no one even bowed to her before.

When Gai heard Naruto say his name, he stopped hugging lee. He got up then ran to Naruto and stuttered with excitement, "D-Di-Did you say you are Uzumaki Naruto!?" while his students were thinking what's so special about this guy that got their sensei this excited over.

"Um, yes?" answered a scared Naruto seeing this guy's face.

Then Gai's eyes went wide and he hurriedly took out a book which had a title called, "Autograph of Super Strong Allies and Rivals" and he opened it then gave it to Naruto with a pen and said, "NARUTO-SAMA WOULD YOU GIVE ME THE PLEASURE OF HAVING YOUR NAME IN MY PRECIOUS BOOK!!"

Naruto unsure of what to do at the moment said, "S-sure." then opened the booked and only saw on name in whole book, that of one Hatake Kakashi. He then signed the book and after giving it back to Gai, before he disappeared so fast he left an afterimage for three seconds before it dissipated.

"SUGOI, HE WAS SO FAST I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM GO!!" yelled Gai and his Clone while the other two had their jaw on the ground at the display of Naruto's speed.

TenTen wanted to know just who that guy was so she decided to just ask her sensei, "Gai-sensei, why are you so excited to see that guy? Also why are you calling him Naruto-sama? He doesn't look any older than us."

"My youthful students, we just had the pleasure to meet one of the strongest shinobi in the world. He is famed Fenikkusu Sannin of Konoha who gained the title at the age of nine and now he should be around twelve years of age." explained Gai in an excited voice while looking at the sky. When he looked at his students he saw their eyes as big as a saucer and had their jaw on the floor. He couldn't help but laugh at their expression since this was the same look he had when he heard Naruto became a Sannin.

"T-tha-that's im-impossible." stuttered Neji thinking fate was playing a cruel joke.

"He's too young to be that strong." TenTen said, Neji also agreed to that though he couldn't voice it due to shock.

"Believe it or not he is and he gained it through hard work." said Gai as he looked at Lee who had stars around his eyes before shouting out, "YOSH MY YOUTHFULL LEE, WE WILL UP YOUR WEIGHTS AND TRAINING SO YOU CAN ONE DAY BECOME STRONG LIKE NARUTO-SAMA. BEFORE THAT WE WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA FOR NOT RECOGNIZING OUR PRESTIGIOUS SANNIN AND IF WE CAN'T DO THAT, WE WILL DO FIVE THOUSAND PUSH-UP AND IF WE..."

"ALL RIGHT WE GET IT, GEEZ!" yelled TenTen who had enough of the two idiots. She then started walking with Neji while both were thinking how it was possible for someone so young to be so powerful. Tenten also thought he was cute with his flaming hair even though she couldn't see his face because of that cursed mask_ 'I will see his whole face! I swear it!'_ thought a slightly obsessed TenTen even though she had no idea why she cared, but just shrugged it off.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently in his room in the Sarutobi estate laying face down on the bed. He was hoping to never meet those nut jobs again after today, sure they seemed like great people it's just that they were a bit to...eccentric for him to take. He was also wondering what tomorrow would have in store for him, and with that he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up six o'clock in the morning and decided to get his daily training in so he went to the private training ground in the Sarutobi Estate. After two hours of kenjutsu training Naruto decided to end it for the morning training. He freshened up and ate breakfast with everyone in the family. After that he got ready to go to the academy. Currently he was wearing black sweater with a picture of a picture of a phoenix on his left chest. He now put on his black pants and then put his cape and the forehead protector on then put on his sword. He looked at himself in the mirror and in his opinion he looked good. "_Now to put on the mask" _thought Naruto and for five minutes he looked for it, but couldn't find it anywhere. He went out of his room and saw Konohamaru wearing his shoes to get ready to go to the academy.

"Hey Konohamaru, did you see my mask anywhere?" asked Naruto and his question was answered when Konohamaru shook his head in a no.

"Where did you put it last night nii-san?"

Naruto thought for a second then said, "If I remember correctly, I put it next to my pillow before I went to sleep and now I can't find it and I also can't find the spare ones."

"Why do you need it anyway? I mean with that face you could get any girl you want and you will also have fan-girls." Said a confused Konohamaru who thought it would be so cool to have fan-girls since he never had any.

"_That's_ why I need the mask. I don't want any fan-girls, because last time I got caught by them I was almost raped." Said Naruto while shuddering at the memory of the time he was caught of guard by herd of women. Konohamaru paled at the thought of being raped by women and felt sorry for his nii-san.

"Well nii-san, I have to go to the academy or I will be late." With that Konohamaru left the room leaving. Naruto then proceeded to look for the mask, but after ten minutes of looking he found nothing and he swore he would kick the person's ass that took his mask.

(Hokage office)

The Hokage was going through the evil paper work when he suddenly felt a shiver go up his spine, but he shrugged it off. At the moment he was thinking about how much fun he would have when Naruto will go out without his mask. He would have to finish his paper work fast so he could watch him through the crystal ball. He then gave out a perverted giggle at the thought.

Before going out the Estate, Naruto prayed to whatever Kami out there to not get raped by fan-girls. It was one of those days when he wished he were an ugly person. He decided to go to the Hokage office to ask for the room number and he didn't really have much time before the academy started so he shushined to the Hokage's office.

When he got there he saw the Hokage thorough a crystal ball that was set in an academy room and then looked at him and said, "How may I help you today, Naruto." Inside he was slightly scared thinking that Naruto might've found out that it was him who stole Naruto's mask.

"Ah sensei, I need to know the room number for the graduating class." Said Naruto and this made the Hokage sigh in relief, which made Naruto narrow his eyes, but shrugged it off as nothing.

"The graduating class should be in room 311 and it already started about five minutes ago." Said the Hokage. He then motioned for Naruto to come and see inside the crystal ball. Naruto then went over to look and saw a person coming with scar across his nose talking to the class.

"Go to the room that has this teacher and you are in the right room since I know you won't going inside the academy without your mask on." Earning a nod from Naruto who was about to shushin out of the room and then realized.

"How did you know I don't have the mask with me right now?" said Naruto with a narrowed eye. The Hokage was sweating under Naruto's gaze thinking he was caught, but he quickly came up with an excuse.

"Ahh you see, I know because you would never come out of the without your mask on even for a second." Said the Hokage who was praying to Kami that Naruto takes his excuse.

"Okay then, I will be leaving." Said Naruto leaving a relived Hokage.

(Awhile ago inside room 311)

"Ino-pig, get out of my way! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" That was the shout of a girl with pink hair.

"No way, Forehead Girl! I am sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" shouted a girl with blond hair that was in a ponytail.

"Tch, so troublesome." Intervened a kid who had black hair that was tied into a ponytail. His head looked like a pineapple.

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT PINEAPPLE HEAD/LAZY BUM" shouted both girls at the kid who spoke up. Sadly these were the nicknames he got because he was lazy and he had pineapple head.

The fight between Sasuke's fan-girls continued even when the sensei came into the room. The guys in the room shut up when they saw Iruka come in while the fan-girls were so caught up in their bickering that they didn't see him. Iruka walked over to his desk and put the paper down and waited few minutes for the 'kuniochi' to settle down. Then he got impatient since the girls didn't seem to notice him and was still up each other's throat. He then decided to raise his own voice and said, "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS!" which got everyone's attention.

"Good, now that I have your attention start to go over the team selection." Said Iruka.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto just appeared in front of the academy and quickly put a genjutsu on himself then looked through some window before finally finding the class he was looking for. He then jumped through the window and hopped in the classroom. He doubted anyone in the class would notice him unless they are genjutsu specialist. The jutsu he used is an A rank jutsu. When he got inside the class, he saw the teacher about to announce the team.

**(With Iruka)**

"Okay, Team one……….. Team seven under Hatake Kakashi will be Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. Under Hokage-sama's order they will join team with Team eight under Yuhi Kurenai will Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Next Team…

"Iruka sensei, how come we have to team up with _them?_" asked a kid with a dog on his head who was glaring at the Uchiha and Haruno.

"Because Kiba, they are one member short so Hokage-sama decided to join both teams." Answered Iruka, which shut the boy up.

"Now as I was saying, Team ten under Sarutobi Asuma will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." Getting complains from Ino about why she is stuck with a fat ass and a lazy bum while Forehead girl is with her Sasuke-kun. She was about to say more when a glare from Iruka shut her up. One of her teammate mumbled 'Troublesome' while the other was munching on chips.

"Please wait patiently until your joun… but before he could finish three figures walked through the door. Among them were a woman and two men.

Naruto looked to the door when he noticed three-chakra signature coming toward the room. Then he two men come in and behind them was a woman. He noticed the first person since it was Asuma.

The next person he was pretty sure he saw somewhere, but couldn't put a finger on it. This person's hitai-ate covered up the left eye while the right eye was shown. He had silver hair that spiked upwards and slightly forwards. He had a mask that covered his face. It went from his neck all the way up to and over his nose. He had on your standard Jounin vest that was green in color and had six pockets for scrolls and such in the front. He had blue ninja pants with bandages wrapping his ankles. He had his kunai and shuriken pouch on his left leg. Each hand had gloves on with a metal back on them. He also had blue ninja sandals. He was reading the same perverted book his sensei reads.

The last person the person that Naruto was waiting to meet. It was the woman he liked for some time now. She had black hair that was shoulder length and would curl slightly at the end giving it a look of slight wildness. She had red eyes that stood out vastly. Her forehead protector was on her forehead. She had a weird dress sort of thing. It was more like bandages that were black and white but it was a dress sort of sort. It was made to have easy maneuverability. She had on normal shinobi sandals and the dress went down to her mid thighs. She also had bandages on her hands that went to just before her elbows. Naruto's eyes went wide and a blush crept up to his face, because of this he kind of lost control of his genjutsu. This was felt by Kurenai, who then put her hand in a seal and said, "KAI." This dispelled Naruto's genjutsu then he thought, _"crap" _and he turned around to leave fast before anyone saw him when Kurenai yelled, "MATTE!"

Hearing her angelic voice Naruto froze in his step. He then put a behind his head and looked at her with a nervous smile and a blush.

Kurenai saw the stranger turn and when he did her eyes went wide from shock and a blush crept up to her face, as did every other girl in the class while the guys students had a look of envy except for Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru. Some even had drool falling from their mouth. Kakashi and Iruka dropped whatever they had in their hand and in Kakashi's case it was his book. _"That's the most beautiful man I've ever seen! Or OMG! He is sooooooo hot!" _were the thoughts of fan-girls that is of course, except Sakura who thought her Sasuke-kun looked way better.

Kakashi, Iruka and Kurenai had one thought in their mind, "_Yondaime-sama/Minato sensei."_ As for Asuma, he already got over the shock when he saw Naruto at the house and now he had a smirk on his face.

"Se-sensei, is-is that you?" Asked a shocked beyond belief Kakashi.

"Eh-what are you talking about?" asked a not so confused Naruto who looked at Kakashi then Kurenai and blushed again, which was noticed by Asuma who decided to use it on Naruto later.

"Ano, Who are you?" Asked Kurenai whose blush intensified by a little. Kakashi and Iruka still haven't gotten over their initial shock.

Naruto walks over to her and said, "Ah Uzumaki Naruto, a pleasure to meet you." He takes her right hand and kisses it. This time her blush skyrocketed and some of the girls fainted while others were pissed at Kurenai for getting a kiss from such a hot guy

"Na-Naruto-sama, what are you doing here?" interjected Kakashi while he, Kurenai and Iruka were thinking that he looks so much like _him._

When Kakashi added Sama to Naruto's name, every student in the class gave him a questioning look and when the Inuzuka was about to ask why, he was inferred by a girl who shouted, "HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SPYING ON US, YOU FREAK!" everyone turned their head to the voice and they saw the pink haired girl.

"SAKURA, SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!" Shouted Iruka, which scared her a little because Iruka never yelled at anyone like that. Sakura in a shaky voice said, " How come Iruka sensei? He was spying on us and I never saw him in Konoha, so he may be a spy from other village so I thought…

"You thought wrong Sakura, he is not a spy. He is the Phoenix Sannin of Konoha." Explained Kakashi getting collective gasp from the students that was heard through out the classroom. They learned about the three fearsome legendary ninjas and here was a Sannin standing right in front of them even if he wasn't mentioned in the book and what was more amazing was that he didn't look any older than them.

"NANI! Th-that's impossible. You have got to be lying, right sensei?" half stammered and half asked Kiba to Iruka.

"No Kiba, it's true. He is the first person to ever reach kage level at the age of 12 so in other word he became a Sannin when he was twelve and then left Konoha for about three years." Said Iruka making the whole class speechless to hear of such amazing feat except Sasuke, who balled his fist in anger at hearing someone besting him, an elite Uchiha. He was supposed to be the strongest and here was a person who surpassed him. He swore that he WOULD find out the secret of his power then take it from him and make it his own. Inside his sick little mind, the chibi Sasuke gave out an evil laugh.

"HEY, WHY DON'T YOU PROVE TO US THAT YOU ARE A SANNIN, BECAUSE WE DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Yelled Sasuke. Everyone in the class was surprised by Sasuke's outburst, because he never spoke louder than Shino who basically never talks unless necessary and Uchiha's never spoke loud. As for Sasuke, he wanted to see if Naruto is as strong as Iruka said and if he is then maybe he could teach Sasuke so he could kill his brother. Naruto looked at the Uchiha and sent out a little killer intent that made him almost wet his pants. Since it was directed at him only so no other students felt it.

"I don't have to PROVE anything to you, Fool." Said Naruto coldly that sent shiver up everyone's spine.

"Ano, Naruto-sama, would you like to introduce yourself to the class and maybe tell us you likes and dislikes?" asked Iruka, hoping that Naruto wouldn't kill one of his students. Naruto gave him a nod and went in front of the class.

"Well let's see, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen though not as much as I used to, also a certain beautiful jounin and creating new techniques." Everyone in the classroom raised an eyebrow when he said he liked a jounin and Naruto saw the looks, but decided to continue, " My dislikes are arrogant people and people who hate someone for thing they have no control over. My dream? Hmmm, currently I don't have one as of right now, but maybe someday I will."

"Naruto-sama, can you tell us why you are called the Phoenix Sannin?" asked Ino, while using her puppy eye jutsu on Naruto. Naruto looked at the class and saw that they had a look of anxious. He then looked at the academy teacher and the jounins and saw that they had the same expression on their faces except Kakashi. He really couldn't tell due to the mask covering his face.

He thought for a second then said, "How about I show you instead of explaining some boring stuff." Making some of the students to break out into loud cheers in hopes of seeing something really cool.

Naruto stepped out of the classroom as everyone followed him to the academy training ground. He slowly walked to the middle of the field while everyone else stayed on the sideline. Naruto rolled up his left sleeve before revealing a tattoo in the shape of an orange bird. It covered his whole forearm with its wings in a position like it was about to take off as its tails was wrapped around Naruto's arm. Biting his thumb, Naruto smeared the blood on the tattoo then smirked as suddenly in a puff of orange fire, a flaming bird slightly taller than Naruto himself appeared out of nowhere. All those present were speechless at the beauty of the summon. Over ten feet tall stood right next to the blond. It's feathers were black as night with an orange tinge to the ends making it look like the flames were on fire. Its eyes, which were surveying the field, were a brilliant gold with dancing flames in the center of each. It snorted in annoyance causing it's nostrils to flare black flames out of the end of it's crimson beak. Naruto saw the look on their faces, which made him scratch the back of his head and give out a nervous chuckle then looked at his summons annoyed face and said.

"Sorry Ruytsu, I needed to demonstrate to the Academy students why I am called The Fenikkusu Sannin." Naruto apologized to the bird standing next to him.

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke came up to Naruto and said, " I demand that you teach me your jutsus." in a demanding tone, jealous at the fact that Naruto was able to summon something like that and without seals. Sasuke knew that a jutsu like that is at least jounin level and for him to use it without breaking a sweat means that he is strong. Not that Sasuke would admit it.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and replied, "Hmm, did you say something Uchiha-san?" Making Sasuke ball his fist in anger thinking Naruto was mocking him.

He then asked the question again, only louder this time, " I said teach me how to do that and your other jutsus!"

"I can't teach it to you, because you need to sign a contract with the Phoenix," said Naruto slightly annoyed.

"Hnn, then give me your contract so I can show those birds what a true shinobi of an elite clan do." Sasuke said with arrogance in his voice while looking at Naruto then the bird.

For a second Ruytsu's glowed brightly before he disappeared and reappeared on top of Sasuke, who was pinned to the ground with his throat between Ruytsu's right foot talons ready to slit it any moment. Ruytsu then said, "An imbecile with a darkened soul such as yours could never hope of becoming a summoner of the Mighty Phoenix Clan!" in an angered tone.

Naruto seeing an angry Ruytsu said, "Ruytsu that's enough. I had no intention of allowing someone so unworthy summon your clan." in a firm tone before Ruytsu nods and disperses.

Sasuke who was scared slowly got up and dusted off his clothes. "Fine, I don't need that stupid summon anyway. So to make up for that, teach me your other jutsus." He demanded with a glare.

"Why should I teach you anything?" Asked Naruto with a bit of malice in his voice at being demanded something by a mere gennin.

"Because I have to get strong enough to kill a man." causing every male and some female students to now back away from Sasuke while the other fan-girls thought he was cool, especially Sakura.

"Hmm, and who might that man be?" question Naruto even though he could guess who that man is.

"None of your business, so just teach me the jutsu!" demanded Sasuke in a loud voice. He was currently getting at his limit.

"Let me think about that." Said Naruto while going into thinking pose. Sasuke had a hopeful look on his face and inside he was devising the fall of his brother with this jutsu. Then couple of seconds later Naruto looked at Sasuke, " How about… No." answered Naruto calmly. Hearing this Sasuke balled his fist hard enough to draw a little blood. Everyone on the side was getting a little worried at what Sasuke might do since Naruto rejected to teach him.

Kakashi was about to go and calm Sasuke down when he yelled, "Why won't you teach me!" as he gritted his teeth hard.

Naruto's simple answer was, "Because I don't like you." With that he turned to leave. He got in few steps then felt a puny killer intent before he heard "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)."**When he turned around he saw a fireball coming toward.

After hearing Naruto's answer, Sasuke being angry was an understatement. He was furious. How dare a nobody like Naruto treat him, an Uchiha like he was nothing. For that he is going to pay and with that in mind Sasuke started do seals.

On the sideline everyone eyes went wide when they saw Sasuke start to seals for a katon jutsu. People just froze when they saw him prepare to attack a sannin. Kakashi was got out of his shocked state and was about to reach for Sasuke to stop him from finishing the last seal, but he was too late. When Sasuke finished the jutsu and launched it toward Naruto, he saw Naruto stop in his track and look back to see the up coming fireball.

Naruto turned around to see a giant fireball heading his way. He suddenly smirked and just stood there, not even moving an inch like he didn't see anything coming his way. People on the sideline were confused by his action. Here was a fireball coming Naruto's way and he is just standing there. Everyone stayed quite, until Kurenai yelled out, "NARUTO-KUN! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" without even thinking she put both her hand hoping that no one heard her say it. That hope went down the drain when she saw some jounins and some students looked at her. She knew it was loud enough for everyone to hear, but a girl can always hope, can't she?

Naruto heard her and had a blush on his face but he didn't have time to think about that since he had the foolish Uchiha to deal with at the moment. The fireball impacted with Naruto and upon impact, sound of explosion resonated throughout the area. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the dust and smoke to clear up so they could see the result of the impact.

"Ha ha ha, some Sannin he is. He is dead after being hit by one of my jutsu. It goes to show that Uchiha's will always be superior to any others." Said Sasuke giving out an evil laugh that would make the former snake sannin proud, but he soon stopped laughing when heard someone give out a chuckle from inside the smoke. Then he saw an outline of red flames around a figure, but couldn't make it out clearly because of the smoke. It started to clear up and in all glory stood the Phoenix Sannin who had red flames around him that looked like a barrier and oddly like armor. All the students jaw on the ground at seeing Naruto standing there without even a scratch on him while the academy teachers went wide eyed. Kakashi and Asuma was pretty sure Naruto would survive a jutsu delivered by a academy student even if the person was rookie of the year or he wouldn't be much of a Sannin. Naruto looked at Sasuke and a smile appeared on his lips.

"_Hmm, I think I will taunt him some to see how much he can handle though I don't think it will be much since he is an Uchiha and an a avenger at that."_ Thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Sasuke-_Chan,_ you actually thought that you puny Uchiha's jutsu would hurt me. Tsk Tsk Tsk, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. At the level you are, a million of those fire jutsu wouldn't hurt me." Said Naruto in a mocking tone while a devious smile formed on his lips seeing how it affected the Uchiha. On the sideline, people were snickering at the addition of _chan_ to Sasuke's name and the fact that Uchiha being called weak. That is except his fan-girls who were kind of pissed that this person had the _nerve_ to call their beautiful Sasuke-kun weak. They didn't mind the _chan_ since it made him sound kawaii.

Sasuke was seething at being called weak. He would show this person how strong an Uchiha is even if it means that he had to kill him. Which shouldn't be too hard considering he is from a prestigious clan.

Sasuke then took out several kunais from his pouch and then said, " hehe, I want to see how you block this."

"MATTE! SASU…" Iruka tried to yell, but stopped when he saw Naruto raise a hand and motioned for him not say anything and to let Sasuke do whatever he wanted.

"B-but." Iruka stammered.

"It's ok, Iruka-san. It seems your students has a lot of anger in himself so I simply want him try and take out that anger on me. That is IF he can." Said Naruto while smiling which got him a worried nod from Iruka.

"Well Uchiha, what are you waiting for? I will only use one finger against you, that should make it easier for you to beat me and I will also teach you that jutsu you wanted if you could make me bleed." Said Naruto getting a wide smirk from Sasuke and yells of encouragement from his fan-girls. The loudest one was the girl with pink hair who yelled," GO SASUKE-KUN, KICK HIS ASS. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT SINCE NO ONE IN OUR AGE GROUP IS STRONGER THAN YOU!" trying to encourage him more. At this the jounins and the chunins teachers gave her a look that say Are You Stupid also earned her sweat drop from some of the students.

Naruto chuckled at what she said and looked straight at Sasuke then said, "well, you sure have some loyal fan-girls don't you?" getting a tick on Sasuke's head.

"What are you waiting for, a card with invitation to attack me?" said Naruto. Sasuke then threw several kunais at Naruto, which was evaded by him easily. Sasuke seeing his kunai was evaded ran up to Naruto with a single kunai in his hand and when he got there he took a swipe at Naruto across his chest in a vertical line. Time slowed down for everyone as they saw the kunai about to make contact with Naruto's chest, but it stopped by something. They couldn't see clearly but when they looked closely what they saw made everyone either have their jaw on the ground or go wide-eyed. Everyone rubbed his or her eyes then looked at Naruto and Sasuke again to confirm if they were just imagining things. Then they saw the same scenario, Naruto had just stopped Sasuke's attack with only his index finger, which was surrounded by black lightning that made faint crackling sound.

"N-n-Nani?" stuttered Sasuke at seeing his attack was just blocked by one finger, but he was even more surprised when Naruto started to push the kunai away with amazing strength.

Once Naruto pushed away the kunai several inches from his body, he looked Sasuke in the eye and said, "With that kind of strength you'll never be able to pierce through this electricity and also never be able to kill the person you mentioned and the path you choose will never give you power. Remember that." With that Naruto pulled his hand back and with lightning fast speed he plunged his index finger into Sasuke's shoulder blade.

Sasuke at this point froze when he felt something go inside his body. Then he felt sudden jolts of pain coursing throughout his body like he had been hit all over. He gritted his teeth from the pain and this kept him from screaming out for few seconds, but he couldn't take it so anymore so he screamed out as loud as he can. He then fainted from the excruciating pain, but not before hearing Naruto whisper (**Shigan)**. On the sideline girls had their hand over their mouth and the boys had a frightened look on their face from the power Naruto showed. (AN: I had so much fun beating up Sasuke and I am sorry for doing that to him if there is any Sasuke fan. But I honestly hate him a lot.)

Suddenly Naruto caught someone running up to Sasuke and when he looked to see whom it is, he saw the girl with pink hair who was supposed to be Sasuke's teammate along with team 8. She went up to Sasuke and then cradled him then looked at Naruto and shouted, " WHAT THE DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN, YO-YOU DEMON!" Naruto froze when he heard her say that including everyone that knew about his secret. Flashbacks of the past started to flood Naruto's mind and he subconsciously started to release massive amount of killer intent that made most of the genin pass out and the one that were conscious were on their feet shaking like madman. Even the experienced jounins were sweating under the pressure of the killing intent. When Naruto realized that he was releasing killer intent he immediately stopped. Looking around he saw conscious people were breathing heavily. He gave everyone a apologetic look and said, " Gomen, minna-san." earning a faint nod from some of them.

Naruto looked at Sakura and saw a look of fear in her eyes then said, " You are lucky that I am happy today." Making everyone make a mental note to never piss him off. If this was him happy then they never wanted to see him pissed.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, " sorry- na, Kakashi-san. I guess you'll have to postpone your exam since Uchiha probably won't wake up for another day or two and I think you should try to make him give up on that revenge thing." Giving Kakashi an awkward smile. Kakashi nodded at Naruto's statement. He too thought that Sasuke would hurt himself if he doesn't give up on killing his brother.

"Well, I guess I will be going now. Jaa-ne." with that Naruto leaf shushined out of the training ground since he didn't want to surprise anyone anymore today. One thought passed everyone's mind and that was, "_what power."_

"_Kuso! That demon brat ruined my plan. Now I will probably have to wait a little longer before I could have the Uchiha steal the forbidden scroll. But then again I think this little fight between them will drive Sasuke's desire to get stronger and I could use that to my advantage."_ Thought a man in chunin jacket with white hair. He had a devious smile on his face while he was thinking of the best ways to succeed in his plan.

**(Hokage Tower)**

"Don't you think you went a little over board with poking your finger in his shoulder, Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Oh, come-on sensei, you can't possibly tell me that you wouldn't do the same if you were in my shoes. I personally think he deserved it and besides that will teach him to never underestimate his opponent and also attack someone in a fit of rage whom is most likely stronger that him." Interjected Naruto.

"But still you didn't have to make him pass out. Kami knows when he is going to wake up and from the look on his face I would say it would take awhile." Said Sarutobi while inhaling deadly smoke from his pipe. Naruto shrugged at what his sensei said.

"Well, aside from the Uchiha, what did you think of the other clan heirs?" questioned a curious Hokage who wanted opinion of his pupil.

"It seemed the Hyuuga heir is shy and seems to lack confidence in herself. The Inuzuka brat seemed loud. Aburame is really quiet and that's to be expected. Nara is lazy like everyone in his family." Earning a chuckle from the Hokage. He then motioned for Naruto to continue.

"Akimichi seemed to eat a lot of chips. Yamanaka is a fan-girl of the Uchiha like the Haruno. Overall I would say they all have a lot potential to become great shinobis in the future, if they put their mind to it." Naruto said while he was in his thinking pose. Hokage nodded at Naruto's view on everyone.

"Alright Naruto I will see you at the house later. Now I have to finish my paperwork and because of the injury you gave Sasuke, I will probably have more coming in soon." Said an annoyed Hokage.

Naruto seeing this said, "Why don't you use kage bunshin to do the work?" making Sarutobi's eyes become as big as a saucer. He then started to bang his head with the desk mumbling, why didn't he think of that, over and over again. Naruto chuckled when he saw his sensei acting like an idiot. He decided to leave the old man alone for the time being so he walked out the door. When he walked out of the room, he saw the female secretary of the Hokage with a huge blush on her face while looking at him. He ignored her stare and simply walked out of the building.

**(Unknown area in Konoha)**

In a dark room two figures could be barely seen. One was sitting on a chair while the other one was about ten feet in front of him kneeling down. "Report!" demanded the person on the chair and by the sound of his voice he seemed at least around 60 years of age.

"Uzumaki Naruto, The Phoenix Sannin of Konoha has returned to the village yesterday, sir." Stated the figure in front of him.

"I see. What of the situation in Oto."

"The Otokage has agreed on our terms and he will help us carry out your plan, that is if we help him reach his goal."

"Alright you are dismissed."

"Hai, Danzo-sama." With that the person on the floor disappeared.

"Sarutobi, you will regret not giving me the Kyuubi brat." Said Danzo to himself while laughing out manically, which was heard throughout the room.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two days since the day Sasuke got hospitalize by Naruto who happened to have enjoyed putting the Uchiha down. Since that day Naruto started hoping that he would get more chances to put the Uchiha in his place and destroy his mountain size ego. But he didn't have time to think about that. Naruto's current problem was fan-girls. For the past two days Naruto had been training harder than he usually did since he didn't really have anything besides that to do. He went out to look for Kurenai, but couldn't find her due to being chased by fan-girls and that was kind of the reason he didn't go outside much. Yesterday some female shinobi practically raped him. It seemed like they gain extra strength when they are hunting down a hot guy like savages and he forgot to take off the gravity weights. He wasn't able to buy any masks since he would get jumped when he would set his foot outside the Sarutobi mansion. Naruto now really didn't see the point of buying a mask since most people already saw his face and henge didn't seem to work either. So the constant training wore him out.

**(Hokage Office)**

At the moment Naruto was talking to the Hokage about the suspicious activities that have been going on around the border of Suna. There seemed to be more Suna ninjas that were patrolling the area than there usually were and some foreign ninjas were seen going in and out of Suna at late hours. Normally this wouldn't really concern Naruto, but the fact that there seem to be a few Konoha Anbu sneaking around as well seemed a little off and when Naruto asked the Hokage if he assigned any mission, but the Hokage didn't recall any memory of sending any ninja there in the past few months.

"So where have you heard this news Naruto?" asked a curious Hokage.

"Ahh, sensei I have my own spy network like Jiraiya, but they might not be as good as his. Still they are good enough to know these kinds of things. And they are getting better at collecting information without being found out." Answered Naruto. "So are you going to send anyone to go and investigate?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe and said, " I want you to go and check this out Naruto."

"Naniii, why me? You could send some Anbu to check it out." Said an annoyed Naruto.

"Well, more than one person could be found out easily and there are not many available Jounin to send, besides you really have nothing to do in Konoha and you could get away from your fan-girls. You are also the strongest person in the village so it would be a waste to not use your skill" Said the Hokage with pride and hoping that Naruto would take the bait. And he was sure Naruto did when he saw wide eyed look from Naruto. "So will you be taking this mission." Asked the Hokage.

"Hai Hai." Answered Naruto with some reluctance.

"Well then I want you to leave in two days. Is that enough time for you to be prepared?" the Hokage earned a nod from Naruto.

"If that's all you need, I will be going to see someone." Naruto then shushined out of Hokage's office.

When Sarutobi saw Naruto left he summoned a kage bushin and made it do the paper work while he was reading Jiraiya's research. "_Ahh, how I wish I was young enough to do all these things." _Thought the Hokage with a perverted smile on his face.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was walking outside with a smile on his face thinking that today would be a really good day. So far he didn't have any fan-girls chasing him, which was a blessing in itself. He could see young women drooling at the sight of him and men had envious look on their face since Naruto was getting a lot of attention from the ladies. He didn't really mind people giving him this look as long as they didn't chase after him or giving him a look of hatred, which was present in some people. He was currently looking for one person and that was the beautiful red-eyed woman. He didn't really know where to look for her so he was just wondering around hoping that he would run into her somehow, but that would have to wait for now. Naruto suddenly felt a feeling of dread go up his spine. It was the feeling he got whenever his fan-girls were near by.

'_Hmm, my fan-girl sense is tingling.'_ Thought Naruto. So trusting his instinct, he slowly looked back and froze. Behind him he saw at least hundred fan-girls and most of them were shinobi. They had signs up which had, 'Naruto-sama marry me or I want to bear your children Naruto-sama and all sorts of other things written on it. _'Kassaa, why did they have to come right now? I have to get away from them somehow and fast. But how?' _thought Naruto for a second and then an idea hit him. "Ano, how are you guys doing?" asked Naruto to the group in front of him. When he asked them that most of the girls had hearts in their eyes thinking his voice was angelic.

"Ahhh, Naruto-sama is talking to me. What should I do?" said one girl aloud earning her glares from other fan-girls. Naruto thinking it was time to carry out his plan pointed to the back of the group and yelled,

"NANI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BEHIND YOU LADIES!" Shouted Naruto.

"WHERE?" yelled all the girls and looked to where he was pointing. When they looked back and saw nothing, one girl said, "But Naruto-sama, there's nothing there." With they looked to see Naruto, but he was nowhere in front of them. Then they saw him about four to five hundred feet away from them. "KUSO! HE TRICKED US." Yelled one girl with Chuunin vest.

"SUGOI! NARUTO-SAMA IS SOOO SMART." Yelled another girl. She said it loud enough for Naruto to hear which made him sweat drop. '_I hope my plan works or I am loyally screwed.' _Thought Naruto.

"WELL GIRLS, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LETS CHASE AFTER HIM!" Yelled the girl in the front and with that everyone gave chase.

Naruto at this point started to run faster thinking that no one would be able to keep up with him. How wrong he was. After couple of minutes of running Naruto looked back to see if there were any girls behind him and when he couldn't see anyone he sighed in relief. That was short lived when he felt the same dreaded feeling. This time without even looking back he started running again. He could he hear screams of girls calling out to him. He ran at any direction he could find. He finally put some distance between him and the fan-girls, but he knew they would eventually find him. "Eh, where the hell am I?" said Naruto out loud. He was pretty sure he was lost again like three days ago, but this place seemed familiar to him and he confirmed it when he saw the two people that freaked him out even more than his fan-girls. It was the 'clones.' With them was the girl TenTen if he recalled correctly and the Hyuuga. Naruto started to back away from them hoping to not get noticed, but that went through the drain when he saw everyone looking at him. TenTen was blushing to point where her head seemed to explode any moment now.

Gai went wide-eyed and his other two students were confused as to who this person is? "Yondaime-sama." Gai whispered.

'_Damnn, he is soo hot. Wayyyy hotter than Neji.'_ This thought went through TenTen's head as she drooled a bit while staring at the man in front of her.

"_How dare that guy wear those flashy clothes. It should be me who gets to wear them."_ Thought a jealous Neji as he compared outfits.

"Ano, who are you?" asked a blushing TenTen ignoring the way the man looked at them like they were crazy.

"Eh, I believe that I introduced myself about…four days ago." Said Naruto, because he could have sworn he already introduced himself.

"NARUTO-SAMA! IS THAT YOU?" yelled a surprised Gai.

"Y-yeah." Naruto stuttered as he was still unused to Gai's antics.

"That piece of hunk is _him." _Thought Tenten. She saw her sensei and her teammate giving her weird look and Naruto had an amused look on his face. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" said an embarrassed Tenten. Everyone gave her a nod and she slapped her forehead.

Naruto smiled at her slyly then said, " I'm flattered that you think of me that way,_Ten-chan,"_ this made her blush even more.

"S-s-shut up." Stuttered Tenten making Naruto chuckle.

"YOSH NARUTO-SAMA, MY SECOND ETERNAL RIVAL! I WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA FOR NOT RECOGNIZING YOU…AGAIN AND LEE THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT TOO!" yelled Gai.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVER!" interjected Gai's prestigious student, Lee.

"W-when did I become you rival?" asked a scared Naruto.

Gai then takes out a book and when Naruto saw it his eyes went wide. It was the same book he signed last time he met Gai. "YOU AND KAKAHI ARE MY ETERNAL RIVALS!" Boasted Gai like it was something to be proud of.

"Do you have to yell out everything you say, Gai-san?" Naruto questioned as he covered his ears.

"THIS IS A WAY TO BRING OUT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH TO MAKE IT SHINE BRIGHTER THAN EVER, NARUTO-SAMA!" Shouted Gai while striking his patented 'Good Guy Pose'.

"GAI-SENSEI!" yelled his clone.

"LEE!" they started hugging each other.

"GAI-SENSEI!" a crashing wave suddenly appeared out of nowhere and also a bright orange sun was setting in the distance. Tenten and Neji were groaning at their antics. They having long since gotten used to Gai and his clone acting like this everyday. Kakashi and Naruto seemed to make the clones even more excited, and that they were not used to.

Naruto was forming a plan to get away from these freaks, but he was brought out of his thought when he heard girls screaming his name from distant. '_Oh great! Now I have to get away from these two and my fan-girls.'_ Thought Naruto.

"What the hell is that Neji?" Tenten asked her teammate while looking behind Naruto.

Neji then followed her sight and saw cloud of dust heading their way and not knowing what it is, he shrugged.

'_Man, why the hell am I the only one in these kinds of situation?"_'Naruto wondered. Then an idea hit him right in the head and an evil smile from on his lips. Tenten and Neji saw this and started to back away from Naruto to not get involved in whatever plan he is cooking up in his head. Naruto walked up to both Gai and Lee and smacked them both upside the head stopping the screams of 'GAI-SENSEI AND LEE'. "Enough already." When Naruto said that both clones settled down and looked at Naruto, but the cloud of dust heading Naruto's way caught their eyes.

Lee put his right hand over his eyes to get a better look, but still could so he did the only thing he could. He yelled, "NANDAAA KHIORE?" (A.N: I hope everyone knows what that means. I am not Japanese so I don't really know how to spell it, sorry.)

"Yes Lee-san, I will be getting to that." Said Naruto. Now he got the full attention of the duplicates. "Now, what you see there my y-y-youthful friends are un-youthful women who have yet to reach their summertime y-youth." Stuttered a disgusted Naruto. As much as Naruto hated to say these words he had to say it, if he wanted to get out of this place alive.

"YOSH!" yelled Gai and Lee making Naruto wince in pain. He felt like his eardrum broke, but that's not the only thing that will break if he stays here for too long.

"Gai, as my eternal rival I want you to bring back the youth of these women which I failed to do and if you succeed in this matter, we'll have more youthful people in Konoha." Said Naruto sugar coating it. He knew that Gai would fall for this youthfulness crap.

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA WILL SPREAD YOUTHFULNESS TO ALL OF KONOHA ONE DAY. FIRST, I WILL START WITH THESE UN-YOUTHFUL WOMEN." Yelled an enthusiastic Gai.

"Y-y-yeah. Well, I wish you best of luck. Now onward you go and may you succeed in teaching these women the way of youth." Said Naruto while thinking that these images of him talking about youth might never go away. Then he saw Gai and Lee start to run toward his fan-girls while yelling nonsense. "Baka's." Naruto mumbled with a smile on his face. "Well, Ten-san, Hyuuga-san I will see you later, but I hope never to see those two again." Interjected Naruto and ran off the other direction. _'If Gai and Lee can't scar them for life then I don't know what will.'_ Thought Naruto while running. He smile when he heard screams of 'AHH, THESE EYEBROWS ARE ALIVE or GET AWAY FROM US FREAKS.'

"He just officially signed his death warrant, didn't he?" asked TenTen with a sigh.

"Yep, that baka has no idea what he has gotten himself into by admitting Gai-sensei as his rival." Said a smirking Neji only to get over the head by his teammate. "What the hell was that for?" asked Neji annoyingly.

"Don't call the poor gorgeous guy a baka you baka!" Retorted Tenten feeling sorry for Naruto for when he meets Gai and Lee in the future.

"Whatever." Neji mumbled.

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto had finally come to a stop and was huffing like he had just fought two Jiraiya's at the same time. He was staring at the ground and trying to catch his breath.

"Araa Naruto-sama, why do you look so tired?" said a female with angelic voice. Naruto thought he recognize the voice, but couldn't pinpoint whom it is. So finally catching his breath Naruto looked up to see a familiar that made him blush. It was the object of his affection, Yuhi Kurenai.

Naruto straightened up and gave out a nervous chuckle as he was scratching the back of his head. He then decided to answer her question.

Naruto gave he a sheepish grin, "You see, Kurenai-san I was running away from my fan-girls and then ran into Gai and his team. So in order to escape from them I used Gai to scare away the fan-girl and then ran away so I don't have to deal with Gai and his clone afterward. Annnnnnnd that's why I am tired." Kurenai had an amused look on her face making a mental note that even a hokage level shinobi will tire out after their confrontation with fan-girls and Gai.

"That was… quiet a story Naruto-sama." Said Kurenai while giving out a small giggle, which Naruto found to be really cute. To him everything about her is exotic. Those red eyes, that face and her luscious lips. He just wanted to kiss it and it was getting harder to not give into the temptation when he saw her lips moving. Naruto was broken out of his trance when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He traced it back to the source and saw Kurenai looking at him with a worried look on her face and an almost unnoticeable blush.

"Ahhh, sorry I zoned out for a minute. Didn't mean to worry you there." Apologized Naruto earning a nod of understanding from Genjutsu Mistress.

"So Kurenai-san, are you going anywhere in particular."

"Well, I was informed by Kakashi that Sasuke just got released from the hospital today and that I was to inform my team to meet at a certain place to introduce ourselves. After that I am I going to grab lunch." Stated Kurenai, before Naruto could say anything to that her stomach decided to protest making Kurenai blush in embarrassment and Naruto chuckle in amusement.

"Well I see you stomach doesn't want to wait for you to find your students. Since I was already heading that way to get some food, you want to join me? My treat." asked Naruto with hope, but he couldn't let it show in front of her.

Kurenai blushed at the thought of eating lunch with Naruto and without even thinking about her answer she blurted out, "y-you m-m-mean like a d-da-te?"

For that she mentally berated herself and chibi Kurenai shouted, '_Ahhh, who the hell are you, Hinata!?'_

Naruto had a shocked look on his face. He never thought she would actually ask him anything like that. He would've thought that someone as beautiful as her would be taken by now, but by the fact that she even asked about a date might mean that she is single and maybe interested in her. At least that's what he hoped.

Naruto's nervousness kicked in so he gave her an awkward smile and said. "Well I didn't say anything about a date, but if you want we could make it a date." Kurenai not trusting her voice at this point just gave Naruto a slow nod.

"Then if you will Kurenai-san. I am not familiar with good restaurants in Konoha."

"Hai." With that Kurenai started to walk toward one of her favorite place to eat with Naruto beside her. She would occasionally take a peak at Naruto then blush a little. She could see a lot of eyes were on Naruto and her. Majority of the women had a look of jealousy while the man population looked like they were about to murder him. Naruto and Kurenai had to ignore these looks all the way to the restaurant. When they got to the door both sighed in relief and went in only to have everyone look at them with a look of interest, but after couple of seconds everyone went back to what they were doing and some whispered among themselves about Naruto.

Naruto and Kurenai passed several tables to one that was unoccupied. Naruto walked ahead of Kurenai and pulled out the chair and motioned for Kurenai to sit. Kurenai smiled at Naruto seeing his polite side since most men would just sit down and not do what Naruto did. When Naruto saw her take the seat he went to the other side of the table and took his.

After few seconds, a waiter came back with a pair of menus, which he gave to them. He stood with a notepad and pen ready to take their order. Naruto looked down the menu at the rather marvelous list of foods. After a minute the waiter looked at Kurenai and asked, "What would madam wish to order?"

"Um, I would like to get Tempura, please." Kurenai requested. The waiter scribbled it down and turned to Naruto.

"And for you _sir_?" the waiter asked with a bit of malice in his voice which was noticed by both Naruto and Kurenai.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the waiter and said, "Yakitori and one of your finest sake please." The waiter scribbled it down and was about to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw that 'demon' was standing and then leaned into his ear to whisper something that made his eyes go wide. He then gave Naruto a scared nod and left.

Kurenai looked at Naruto as he sat down and then asked, "what did you tell him to scare him so much?" it wasn't a demand but a question of curiosity.

Naruto looked at her smiled sadly and said, "You know about my condition right?" Seeing Kurenai give him a nod he continued.

"The way this waiter spoke to me, it was clear that he doesn't like me so he would most likely have done something to my food. So I gave him a warning that if he did do anything, I would hunt him and his whole family down then slaughter everyone though I wasn't really serious, but he didn't need to know that." Kurenai giggled at what Naruto said though she would probably be scared too if one of the sannin threatened her like that.

Naruto smiled at her as the waiter came back with a small plate of spiced bread and a jug of water to occupy them over until their dishes arrived. They both ate the pieces of bread in silence. Naruto had to admit that these breads actually tasted better than he would've thought. Naruto poured himself a glass of water and so did Kurenai after him. Then they both started to make small talk about their life story, but nothing too private since they really don't know each other, just shared some small details.

The waiter took that moment to arrive with their dishes. He placed both plates on the table in front of the person who ordered them and the left, stopped in mid step when Naruto muttered 'arigato' then continued to walk with a small smile on his lips. Kurenai was staring at Naruto with a slightly shocked look that he actually said thank you to the person that hates him, but she guessed that this might be one of his good point. He doesn't seem to hold any grudge toward the people that despised him. Then she saw Naruto unfolded the napkin next to him and she decided to do the same, but in her napkin there were a pair of chopsticks.

"Ittadakimus." Both muttered and took the first bite of the food. For something so cheap, well at least for Naruto these foods were really good. Both of them savored the taste as they continued eating their dishes, but that soon came to a stop when Naruto saw some chuunis running at top speed and had a frantic look on their face. Deciding to find out what was going on, Naruto wiped his mouth and stood up.

Kurenai looked at him with a confused looked then asked, "What's wrong Naruto-sama?" making Naruto look at her.

"I am sorry to cut our date short, but something seems to be going on in the village and I need to check it out." Naruto said while motioned for the waiter to give him the bill. The waiter came up to him and gave him the bill then left.

"I wish to continue today's date sometime in the future if you want and please don't call me Naruto-sama, because it makes me feel old." Kurenai gave Naruto a nod.

"It doesn't look like anything big is going on so I hope you don't stop eating on my behalf, Kurenai-san. Well ja ne." Naruto then winked at her and left the restaurant, but not before paying the bill. Kurenai was blushing like crazy when Naruto winked at her and continued eating when he left. **(Sorry I couldn't come up with anything else to cuz I know Kurenai wouldn't stay there when village is at crisis.)**

**(With Naruto)**

He was currently spading toward the hokage tower to get details on the situation, but before reaching there he ran in the same chuunin that he saw at the gate on the day of his return to Konoha. He stops the chuunin and asked him what was going on in the village.

"Uchiha brat has stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage-sama's office." Said Kotetsu. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that.

"How did a single genin manage to steal something so important from his office?"

"Hokage-sama went home on his lunch break and that was when the Uchiha stole it. His secretary was found unconscious."

"Sou ka, well you may return to what you were doing." Naruto dismissed Kotetsu then started to ponder how Sasuke knew where the scroll was. Either someone was working with him or he was planning this alone for some time now if he was to know the exact location of it.

'_I guess I will have to wait and see. Kukuku Uchiha, I have another chance to take you down a peg or two.'_ Thought Naruto. An evil smirk formed on his face, but quickly dismissed it and vanished to hunt Sasuke down.

**(In a dark place)**

A pale man was seen walking down the hall when he felt scared. He thought, _"Oh no, something bad is going to happen and I must relocate to one of my 'not so secret these days' hideout."_

**(Couple of Hours ago with Sasuke)**

Sasuke got out of the hospital about an hour ago and now he is wandering around the streets of Konoha thinking of ways to get stronger than Naruto then surely he would be able to defeat his brother. So far he could come up with nothing, if only he had his sharingan he would be able to copy Naruto's jutsu and other ninjas. He was thinking that no matter how much he trains, he would never be able to beat Naruto or his brother. He needed to activate his sharingan if he wanted to go up against them. Perhaps he could try to act like Naruto's best friend and have Naruto teach him then he could simply kill Naruto and gain the last level of sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan.

"OIIII, SASUKE!" shouted someone from behind him. Sasuke looked back to see who it was and saw his white haired academy chuunin sensei. His sensei was jogging toward him and seems a bit tired. He was most likely running for quiet some time now though not at top speed.

When his sensei arrived in front of him, Sasuke looks at him and said, "What is it Mizuki-sensei."

"I want to talk to you about something important." Said Mizuki. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that. What could be so important that Mizuki would waste Sasuke's valuable time.

"If it's some crap about that fight I had with the dope, then forget about it." Sasuke said before tuning around to leave, but what made stop was what the answer he got from Mizuki.

"What if I could help you attain the power to defeat your brother." Said Mizuki with a sly smile knowing that this would catch Sasuke's attention. Sasuke turned to Mizuki again and then frowned.

"Don't joke with me sensei. You yourself is a chuunin so how are you supposed to give me power that I deserve."

"I am getting to that Sasuke. See, there is this scroll in the Hokage office that has extremely powerful jutsus. All the previous hokages put their best jutsu in that scroll and if you could steal it and learn the jutsus, there would be no telling how powerful you would become." Mizuki explained.

"And how do you suppose I steal it from Hokage's office?"

"Hokage-sama goes home on his lunch break and leaves his wimpy secretary to watch his office, so you should have no problem if you decide to _borrow_ it for a while." Said Mizuki with a smile.

"What do _you_ get out of helping me Mizuki-sensei?" Sasuke asked not knowing his sensei's intention. Mizuki was sure that Sasuke would be completely in his trap if he decided to make Sasuke think that he is superior to everyone else so he said, "Helping a loyal Uchiha is reward enough Sasuke. I would've helped you a long time ago, but the Hokage forbid me from helping or giving you any pointer." Mizuki said with a slight disgust without showing it. Sasuke gritted his teeth when Mizuki said the last part, but he was proud that someone saw the greatness in him. Mizuki noticed this and knew that it worked. The fool had taken that bait, now the only thing to do was tell him the location of the scroll and where the best place to 'master' strong jutsu.

Then for the next hour both formulated plans to steal the forbidden scroll. Mizuki also said stuff about how Sasuke had the potential any ninja that Konoha ever produced to boost Sasuke's ego as if it wasn't already big enough. He also told Sasuke the location of the scroll and the time the Hokage leaves the office.

"And that's the plan." Finished Mizuki. Sasuke gave him a nod before standing up and leave.

'_Hehe, foolish Uchiha. Won't even know what hit him.'_ Thought Mizuki and he too left the sight to carry out his plan.

**(Present time)**

Naruto has been searching for Sasuke for about ten minutes now and couldn't even get a glimpse of him. Finally deciding not to waste any time, Naruto headed straight for the Hokage tower. He should be able to located Sasuke with his sensei's freaky crystal ball. Upon arriving Naruto said, "Yo sensei."

The Hokage looked up to see his favorite student, "Eh, what are you doing here Naruto."

"I heard about the Uchiha stealing the forbidden scroll, so I came to see if you could help me locate him."

The Hokage sighed and said, "I see you've heard about that." Naruto gave him a cheesy smile and said, "Of course, most of the chuunins are running around like idiots so I decided to ask one what was going on. I don't think they could track him down since it's been quiet sometime now."

'_I couldn't find him either, but sensei doesn't need to know.'_ Thought Naruto.

"Now, can you locate Sasuke on that ball sensei?" Sarutobi gave a nod and motioned for Naruto to come and take a closer look. Upon close observation of the crystal ball Naruto saw an injured Iruka who had a kunai in his right thigh. Sasuke looked like he is about to pass out from chakra exhaustion. In front of both of them was Mizuki who seemed to be in possession of the scroll.

"It seems Mizuki somehow used Sasuke to steal the forbidden scroll." Said the Hokage as he was staring at the crystal ball. _'I see, so Mizuki was the one who was behind this.'_ Thought Naruto.

"Well, sensei I think I will dispose of this traitor." Said Naruto before disappearing from the office. Naruto could not understand why that teacher would want to steal such an important scroll from Konoha. Mizuki seemed like a good person when Naruto saw him at the academy. So why would he want to steal the scroll?

Naruto flitted from tree to tree at blinding speed that would make Gai proud. Mizuki must have promised Sasuke something valuable to make him steal the scroll. Now what could Mizuki give that Sasuke would want? Sasuke did seem like he was about to pass out so he must've been trying to learn techniques from the scroll. _'How naïve,'_ Naruto mused. '_Just some power hungry shinobi. These fools are plain stupid.'_ He thought in disgust. He hates people that would go to any length so get power and the Uchiha; Mizuki seems to be in the same category as those people. When Naruto got there he saw Mizuki throwing giant shuriken at Iruka who was unable to move. Iruka closed his eyes thinking that today no one would be able to save him. He waited for his life to drift away, but soon opened his eyes when he heard a clang sound.

He saw a cape-wearing figure that had kanji for Phoenix Sannin. He had an elegant nodachi with red blade with no guard in his right hand. The blade was at least four and half feet long with seven inches blue hilt with a seal on it. Black flames were present on the edge of the blade. Iruka was looking at the blade with look of awe.

Naruto looked at Mizuki and spat out, "What do you think you are doing with the forbidden scroll, Mizuki?" Mizuki for his part was frightened by Naruto's arrival. He didn't take Naruto coming here into consideration.

"U-Uz-Uzumaki-sama, what are you doing here?" Mizuki asked with innocent voice. He really didn't want to go up against one of the sannin even if this one was a 'rookie' sannin. He might still be at least a kage level shinobi.

"Don't play games Mizuki. What do you want the scroll for?" Naruto retorted coolly. Mizuki finally finding courage to speak up to Naruto responded, "Of course you will never know. This scroll contains the most powerful jutsu in Konoha, which makes it forbidden for other shinobi. Whoever wants to be as powerful as the Hokage would yearn for such a thing. Of course you wouldn't need something like this since you got everything handed to you considering you were the Hokage's apprentice." When Mizuki said this Naruto gripped his sword tighter and gritted his teeth.

"_That dope got trained by the Hokage. How dare they do this to me! Hokage should be begging me to be his apprentice. I am a Uchiha and I deserve the power that this fool has!"_ screamed Sasuke in his mind as he fisted both of his hands hard enough to draw blood.

**(Hokage tower)**

Sarutobi was watching everything that was going on in the forest. He knew Naruto would most likely send Mizuki to Ibiki after knowing, but when he just insulted Naruto and the Hokage, he was sure that Mizuki would die today.

"That fool just dug his own grave. He should have never disrespected Naruto by saying some so low." Said the Hokage out loud.

**(With Naruto)**

"Well Mizuki, as a Konoha shinobi I can't let you walk away with something that dangerous." Naruto said a smile. Mizuki had a frown on his face but that soon turned to a chuckle then a laugh, echoing throughout the forest. It was stopped abruptly when a fist connected with his face, dislocating his jaw and sending him flying back at least twenty feet. Mizuki slowly got on his feet with a bleeding lips and some loose teeth.

"Give up Mizuki, there is no way for you to defeat me." Naruto said softly. Mizuki seeing no other option went through his pocket and took out a vile with red liquids. Naruto narrowing his eyes said, " And what is that supposed to do?" Mizuki smiled.

"I will show you." He then started to drink the substance. After drinking it he staggered back and forth for a few second then let out an inhuman scream. His hands, upper body and his head started bulging and tattoos started to form on his biceps, his forehead and on both his cheeks. His pupils became green and slitted. His eyes became narrow. The tattoos on his forehead looked like arrows and the others looked like slash marks.

"Nani?" everyone present whispered with wide eyes. Mizuki started to chuckle seeing the reactions.

"What powerful chakra…. My skin in twitching." Said Iruka. Sasuke wanted this power; he needed it to reach his ambition.

_'This power, why the hell am I the only one to be so weak. Dammit!!!!!'_ Sasuke screamed inside his mind.

Mizuki was staring at Naruto. Now with this power he wasn't scared anymore. He felt like he could demolish anyone in his way. "What's wrong, scared yet?"

Naruto scoffed, "Che, you are still too weak fool!"

"I WILL SHOW YOU WEAK!" shouted Mizuki as he sped toward Naruto with a kunai in hand at jounin speed that surprised Iruka since he knew Mizuki was never this fast. He barely caught sight of him.

_'Hmm, that thing seemed to give him boost in his speed.'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short when the kunai came within inches of his face. Using his superior speed Naruto leapt over Mizuki and delivered a spinning kick to the side of Mizuki's head sending him flying.

"Told you. Even with this power boost you are still weak." Naruto informed. His next sets of words were directed at Iruka and Sasuke, "You two move away from there." Iruka then moved over to Sasuke and helped him move farther from the fight.

"Well Mizuki, you should consider yourself lucky to see this next technique that will claim your life." Naruto stated as he stabbed his sword in the ground directed toward Mizuki. **"Flaming Phoenix Strike"** shouted Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hokage Tower)**

'_That almost looks like…_ thought the Hokage when he saw Mizuki transform. Then a flashback of Anko's transformation from long ago came to his mind and he instantly knew. _So then that's Orochimaru's power!''_ "What are you planning now, my foolish students?" muttered the Hokage to himself.

**(With Naruto)**

"Well Mizuki, you should consider yourself lucky to see this next technique that will claim your life." Naruto stated as he stabbed his sword in the ground facing Mizuki. This was the first time he actually used this technique, so he was not really sure how much damage it could do. Hopefully it would be enough to take Mizuki down even with his tainted chakra, as he'd rather not waste the chakra in launching another attack. **"Flaming Phoenix Strike"** shouted Naruto. In less than a second, raging blue flame erupted from under the blade ripping though the ground and headed straight toward Mizuki at a speed most Jounin can't manage.

Mizuki stood frozen on the spot. There was no way to avoid the fire heading his way so he would just have to brace himself and hope to live to see another day. Before the fire made contact with Mizuki it took the shape of a phoenix head and opened its mouth to devour him. Mizuki put both his hands in front of his face making a cross shape to lessen the damage. When it did make contact with Mizuki, first he felt a little warm then suddenly searing pain coursed through his body. It felt as if his body was melting down. Mizuki painfully looked down to his torso and saw something that brought terror and pain his eyes. He let out an inhuman shriek that was heard throughout Konoha, make people shiver in fear.

Sasuke and Iruka had to cover their eyes to keep from going blind from the bright light that was created when it contacted Mizuki. Naruto was looking in Mizuki's direction with an impassive expression on his face. He couldn't wait to see his handiwork. When the attack died down everyone present was hit with a smell of burning flesh. Naruto saw what his jutsu did and looked away. Mizuki was now what you would say ooze. His bones, flesh and blood were now one. Iruka and Sasuke looked to see the sight serving to make Sasuke throw-up. Iruka had to hold the urge to follow Sasuke in throwing up, but he forced it down considering he saw similar sights when Kyuubi attacked 15 years ago. Naruto went over and took the scroll from the remains of Mizuki. It seems to have some sort of seal to protect it from any harm. The scroll was glowing blue, meaning the seal created a barrier to protect it from Naruto's jutsu. When the glow died down, Naruto picked it up and went over to where Sasuke and Iruka are sitting. "Iruka-san, do you think you will be able to walk or should I carry you?" asked Naruto in a generous tone.

Iruka shook his head, "It's ok Naruto-sama, and my wounds are not that bad."

Naruto gave Iruka a nod and looked over to Sasuke, "Be prepared for your punishment, Uchiha." Naruto said in a cold tone. Sasuke didn't say anything, only smirked inwardly. He got to see the first technique in the scroll that he _tried_ to master and he was pretty sure he would get that technique down by the time he had to fight anyone else. He also figured that the punishment wouldn't be that grave. He was an Uchiha after all. Konoha needed him more than they need this fool of a sannin (delusional much?). Konoha wouldn't be strong as they are now if it weren't for the Uchiha's. Sasuke gave Naruto a mocking nod as he was thinking.

"Now, go home and Iruka-san you should get your wounds healed." Suggested Naruto with a smile as he disappeared out of sight.

Unbeknownst to them a figure was watching everything that was going on in the forest. He had a hood over his head to conceal his features. The only thing that was seen was the outline of his masculine face and a pair of glass the figure was wearing. He chuckled softly and thought, _'Orochimaru-sama will be quiet interested in this turn of events.'_ as he vanished into the earth.

Naruto was heading toward the Hokage tower and one thought was one his mind, _'Who was that? I will have to remember his chakra signature.'_ Naruto arrived at the tower and went through the window making the Hokage fall out of his chair trying to hide his 'Icha Icha' book.

"Damn it Naruto! Would it _kill_ you to use the door?" asked the scared Hokage.

Naruto laughed at his sensei's antics, the last time he saw his sensei this scared was the time when his wife found him reading those smut at home. After Naruto''s laughter died down, he asked pointing to the orange book, "Why were you trying so hard to hide that?" The Hokage mumbled something under his breath.

Naruto not getting what he said asked again and Sarutobi said as he was holding the book to his chest and watery eyes, "Your Obaa-san burned some of my precious books after finding it in my private library."

Naruto chuckled after his reason; it was pretty much what he suspected. He then put his hands back and handed the scroll to Sarutobi. "Maybe you should put some seals on the place where you put the scroll" Suggested Naruto, "So no one could get it as easily as Sasuke did today."

The Hokage looked at him and gave him a nod. "Why don't you do the pleasure Naruto? I don't know much about seals." Sarutobi said as he leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

"I will put one before leaving on my mission." Said Naruto. "Oh and I think you have spies in the village. I am not really sure, but I think you should look into these kinds of matters."

The Hokage rubbed his forehead from the tensions and groaned, "Ugh, I am too old for this shit."

Naruto raised his eyebrows. He had never really heard his sensei say stuff like that, but then again everyone has a bad day and for his sensei he figured today is one of those days. "Maybe you should retire sensei."

The Hokage sucked on his pipe and sighed, "And whom do you think will take my place? Jiraiya is always with his 'research'. Tsunade never even came back to Konoha after she left this place couple of years after her lover died. The only choice would be you." the Hokage said the last part in a joking manner.

Naruto gave a snort, "No thanks sensei, I wouldn't want to rot in this office at such young age."

'_Damn thought I had a way out!' _Thought the aging Hokage "So Naruto did you create that jutsu you used on Mizuki or someone taught you during your 3 years training." Asked the Hokage having nothing else to talk about with his student since the thought of him taking the job over was quashed, but it was a rather good question since he wanted to learn what his student is capable of.

"Actually during my training I did a lot of training with the phoenix and learned to cope with their special abilities and after I was finished, I got this sword and with it a couple of techniques." Said Naruto pointing at the sword on his back.

**(Flashback)**

_Naruto was standing in front of the phoenix summon. He finished his hard training with all kinds of different phoenix. He never knew there were so many different types of phoenix. He was amazed at the fact that there was another phoenix that was bigger than even the boss though not really strong. When Naruto asked Ruygin why he was smaller than Ruytsu, the answer he got was because he was the oldest of the phoenix and he lost majority of his strength due to old age even though phoenix always rise after they fall._

"_**Alright Naruto, for finishing you training I will be giving you the sword of phoenix, as its official holder. This sword is passed down from generation to generation to all the boss and the boss is supposed to give it to the summoner of the phoenix if they are deemed worthy.**__" Explained Ruygin as a sword materialized in front of Naruto._

_Naruto looked at the sword and was shocked at its beauty. It was one of the most beautiful swords he saw, and was shocked that it was now his._

_Ruygin saw his shock, but continued anyways, "__**With this sword, you'll be able to perform many different kinds of techniques and I will foresee your training from here on until you master the techniques. Understood?"**__ Naruto nodded. __**"Alright, take a breather for today and from tomorrow your righteous training will continue."**__ said Ruygin as he left in the same fashion he appears to this world._

_Naruto went over to the sword and picked it up, and gave it a few practice swings. For some reason it felt so right in his hands._

**(End Flashback)**

"So you see, that was one of the technique that could only be performed with this sword." Naruto summed up.

"Do you have a name for the sword?" asked the old kage.

Naruto smiled as he recalled Ruygin telling him the name of the sword, "It's called **Muramubi (Passing Dream-Fire)." **

"Wha-"Sarutobi was abruptly cut off when he heard someone yell out Pervert followed by another scream and he could only identify that voice as Konoha''s 'Green Beast' Maito Gai. Now why would someone scream pervert since Jiraiya is not here and second later Gai screams like he was being beaten or something?

**(Earlier with Gai) **

Gai and his student were standing on the side of an empty street and seemed to be discussing something important "Lee! It's time I teach you about talking to women!" exclaimed Gai with his patented good guy pose.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei!" said Lee paying close attention to what his sensei is saying. He then took out a book to write down every single word he is being preached.

"You have to figure out what they like so they feel you are interested and care about them." Suggested Gai.

"Hai, I understand." Lee said as he scribbled everything down carefully not to miss a word.

Gai then saw a women walking with her dog and pointed to her, "See that woman over there? She likes dogs, watch me appeal to that." He then walked over the woman and gave her his super special pose, creating sparkles around him. ""Hey babe! My hot-blooded passion demands we experience the joys of youth together tonight, just you, your dog and me!" causing the women to blink for a few seconds, processing what this weirdo said.

Then it hit her. "AHH!!! YOU PERVERT!" she shouted. She then ordered her dog to attack his 'special' area.

This got Gai running as fast as he could. "Ahh! I was just going to suggest that we go running together!" Gai shouted as he was running to save his hide.

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI IS ON FIRE!" exclaimed Lee, being the idiot he is and not knowing what was happening.

**(Present time)**

"What was I saying Naruto?" asked the Hokage not remembering the thing he wanted to ask Naruto.

"You ended with what before someone screamed. Since you can't remember I will be taking my leave." With that Naruto stood up from his chair and jumped out the window. He landed smoothly on his feet and started to roam around Konoha to sate his boredom. There were not many people outside except a few Shinobi. He figured everyone was probably eating lunch or maybe bathing. The only choice he had at the moment was to either to go home or go to one of his favorite places. The Hokage Monument. Right now, that seemed like a good choice so he started in that direction. If only he could bring Kurenai to that place.

Speaking of the red-eyed goddess, she was currently in the hot spring enjoying her bath and talking with her best friend Anko. "Kurenai, where were you during lunch today? You said you would meet me in the dango shop and you weren't there. I looked for you practically everywhere." Anko asked with a frown, causing Kurenai to shrug.

"I was actually on a _date_ today and after that I had to talk to my team."" Kurenai stated with a slightly dreamy smile on her face.

Anko's eyes widened to the size of a saucer. Kurenai was known as the Ice Queen of Konoha for turning down every date she had ever been asked to. Now she is hearing that Kurenai actually accepted a date so whoever that person was, must be something. Anko looked at Kurenai with a curious yet mischievous look. Kurenai felt like she would melt under her gaze. "Details." growled Anko with her face an inch away from Kurenai, serving to unnerve the red-eyed woman.

"It wasn't much of a date really. He asked me if I wanted to eat lunch and like a blabbermouth, I asked if it was a date. So he said if I wanted to make it a date it would be okay. And in the middle of the date, he left me in the restaurant because of that Uchiha incident." explained Kurenai as she pushed Anko away from her face.

"Are you going out with him again?" questioned the fishnet-clad kunoichi.

"I might. He asked me if I wanted to continue today's date," said the red-eyed beauty with a slight blush.

"I think you should go for it. I mean I don't want you to die a virgin."" Said Anko with a sly smirk. Kurenai looked at her annoyingly.

"S-s-shut up Anko. I am not even sure if the small date we had today was even appropriate. He is too young for me even if he is hot." Kurenai stated with a slight stutter.

"Well spit it out. Who is the guy?" asked the now completely curious Anko.

Kurenai fidgeted with her finger for a while. She didn't want Anko to know who it is, because she was worried that Anko might be too judgmental. But it didn't look like she had any other choice so said, "Its Uzumaki Naruto." with a sigh of relief. She wanted to get that out of her.

"OH MAN! I was hoping I could get into the gaki's pants and now you tell me you dating him." Exclaimed Anko without even a blush on her face.

Kurenai being modest at least had the decency to blush. "Anko! We are talking about me here."

Anko pouted, "Fine. I think you should date him. He seems like a good person, I think. And so what if he is younger than you. A lot of people date someone younger than themselves. And he doesn't look like a pervert so I guess that's a bonus besides it will be good for you in the long run." Anko said nonchalantly.

Kurenai thought for a second, "I guess, I'll think about it." she conceded; As she and Anko started to walk out of the hot spring.

**(The next day)**

The birds were chirping merrily outside, the joyful people of Konoha were bustling on the busy streets of the village and the blissful shop-owners started to set up their stalls as the morning sun was shining its breathtaking beams on the contented people of Konoha. However three people of Konoha were _very _irritated about something or rather about someone. That someone is Kakashi. He was supposed to be at his team meeting about two hours ago and he still hasn't shown up. Kiba and Sakura were pissed to no end. Kurenai was only slightly irritated since she knew of Kakashi's tardiness. Sasuke had an expression of indifference so did Shino. Hinata was poking her finger together.

"Cha! Where the hell is that dimwitted teacher of ours?!" Sakura yelled in frustration swinging her fist in the air. Everyone present merely sweat dropped. That is except Shino who still held the mask of indifference. If Kakashi told them to meet three hours later, than they could've used this valuable time to do something more to prepare.

Just then a sound of puff indicated someone presence and when everyone looked to the direction of the sound they saw Kakashi lazily standing there with a peace sign. "Ohayo Minna." Greeted Kakashi as he dodged a kunai thrown his way by an angry Sakura. "My second impression of you is…I don't like you." Kakashi stated. "Ah, now that we are comfortable with each other lets introduce ourselves." Kakashi's unhidden eye became 'U' shaped as he smiled under his mask.

Everyone was giving him the look of bewildered and one thought crossed their mind, _''Who the hell said everyone was comfortable with you.'_

"Let's start with your names, likes, dislikes and dream," Kakashi said, pointing toward Hinata. "You go first."

"But sensei, shouldn't you introduce yourself first, being the teacher and all." Interrupted Sakura with her know it all attitudes.

"I guess that's understandable." Said Kakashi. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. My dislikes… well I don't see how that's your business either. I have few hobbies. As for my dreams…." Kakashi trailed off while staring at the sky then looked down. Everyone's face faulted hearing his introduction. All they learned was his name. Kurenai wanted to go over and hit him upside the head, but that wouldn't set a good example in front of the kids. ""Since you interrupted me, you're going first." Kakashi said whilst pointing toward Sakura.

"Alright, alright. My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke while giggling. "And my hobby is…. well, my dream is…." She turned to look at Sasuke again and started to have starry look in her eyes then squealed. "My hate is Ino-Pig and the freak that hurt Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

Everyone decided to ignore her introduction since it had nothing that identified her as a kunoichi. _"Damn Iwe have a fan-girl."_ Thought Kakashi and Kurenai, not that they didn't know from before, but they wanted to express themselves. "Okay, the brooding boy," the silver-haired Jounin jerked his head to one side, indicating that it the Uchiha go on.

"Hnn. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes, but I have a lot of dislikes. I don't have a dream; it's more like a ambition." Here his face darkened as he said, "My ultimate goal is to kill a certain person and to resurrect my clan."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, '_just as I thought, though that resurrecting his clan thing seems little off since I thought he was gay."_

Kurenai seeing Kakashi's team introduction was over stepped forward and decided to introduce herself, "My name is Yuhi Kurenai. My likes are spending time with my friends and relaxing at the hot spring. My dislikes are perverts, tardiness…" she gave Kakashi a glare who looked away. "And people who show off. My hobbies are cooking and learning new genjutsu. And my dream… well I think I will keep that to myself." she finished with a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

"I'll go next. My name's Inuzuka Kiba. This here is my companion and partner Akamaru. I like spending time with him and with beautiful girls. My dislikes are arrogant bastard and people who treat animals badly. My Hobbies are training and teaching Akamaru new tricks and techniques, and picking up girls. And my dream is to become the leader of my clan and have a beautiful wife who will listen to me and not scream like banshee." Said Kiba with a perverse grin.

'_Ugh, just another horny teenager.'_ Thought Kurenai. She then pointed to the Hyuuga heiress and told her to proceed.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. My likes are people who treat others with respect. My dislikes are arrogant people. My hobbies are pressing flower and learning new clan techniques. My dream is to one day become a strong clan head and unite the branch and the main family together." Said Hinata stuttering the whole time. **(A/N: I don't want to write her stuttering crap so I simply wrote it like a regular person is speaking.)** _'_

_Looks like I got a lot of work ahead of me. She definitely has issues with her confidence, but with proper care she could become a great kunoichi.'_ Thought Kurenai while eyeing the last member of her team as it was his turn next.

"I guess I will go next. My name is Aburame Shino. I like to collect bugs and breed new ones. My dream for the future is to become the head of my clan." Said Shino, surprising all the gennin since this is first time they heard him say more than one word.

Both Jounin nodded at each other. "Now that we have introduced each other, I will tell you that we will have survival training at the training field in few minutes due to Sasuke's…accident delaying our team meeting." Kurenai declared with a glare that made the stoic Uchiha tremble slightly.

"But, Kurenai-sensei! We already did that in the academy…" Kiba protested but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"I am telling you the truth and I know you guys will be shocked at this piece of news," the silver-haired sensei began to grin from ear to ear. "Out of all the academy students that have been made gennin, only eight will be chosen as a genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy." said the Cyclops with an evil glint in his eye.

"NANI!" shouted out Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke had a grim look on his face. There is no way he will fail this test and if anyone tries to hold him back then he would just have to take care of it. Hinata lost all of her self-confidence that she had left after hearing what Kakashi said. Shino simply narrowed his eyebrows.

"We will see you on team seven training ground, so try to keep up." Said Kurenai as she and Kakashi sped toward said place followed by the rest of the team. A couple of minutes later everyone was present and Sakura was the only one that seemed at all winded. _'It seems we'll have to work on her stamina.'_ Thought Kurenai grimly.

"So for the test, all you have to do is take one of these three bells from us. Whoever gets a bell passes. If you don't get a bell you will fail and go back to the academy for another year of_training_." Kakashi explained pulling out 3 bells and holding them in front his face then he threw two bells to Kurenai.

"Once Kakashi gives the order, all of you can either charge at us with the intent to kill or hide somewhere and _plan_ your moves," Kurenai said, with a sugary voice also seeing if they could take a hint.

"You are to get the bells by noon today and failure to do so…you know what happens." said Kakashi. Each of their eyes widened, but you couldn't see it in Shino's case due to his sunglasses. "So you can use any thing you want from shuriken to kunai, and even jutsu if you have them."

Kakashi was about to begin when Sakura protested, "But, Sensei! You guys may get seriously injured if we come at you with full intent to kill!"

Kurenai smiled at her, she was really naïve thinking they could hurt a couple Jounin, "Now now Sakura. Do you think we are Jounin for nothing." Kakashi started to take out his favorite book. He was waiting for this moment to just ''relax' and read about what will happen next. Everyone was tense thinking that Kakashi is most likely taking out some kind of weapon, but they all face faulted when he took out an orange book. He looked at the gennins face and smiled under his mask. "Alright, Hajime" he said and the gennins disappeared, all except for Kiba being the only one in the group who was brash.

"Eh Kiba, are you going to fight both of us?" Kurenai asked and immediately got her answer when Kiba threw five kunai at both Jounin. Both dodged the projectiles that hit some trees behind them. Kakashi started to read his book gave out some perverted giggles to piss off Kiba. And it seemed to work pretty well when Kiba charged Kakashi and engaged him in taijutsu. For a gennin, Kakashi had to admit Kiba was pretty good, but that shouldn't be a surprise considering Inuzuka specialize in taijutsu. Kiba raised a fist to hit him in the head, but it was blocked by Kakashi's hand. He tried to kick him next but Kakashi simply leaned his head to the side then threw Kiba about eight feet backward and he did all this while reading his book. Kiba deciding to have enough prepared for his clan jutsu. He called Akamaru over and tossed him a food pill and then ate one himself, crouching low to the ground so he was on his hands and feet and then his nails lengthened.

Kakashi seeing him do this, started to do sets of fast hand seal,**"Doton: Double Suicide Decapitation **He shouted. Kakashi then emerged from under Kiba, pulls him down so his head was the only thing above the ground.

"What the hell!" Kiba yelled, finding his body unable to make any move. He looked around and saw his dog was in the same condition, whimpering.

Kakashi looked down at Kiba and said, "Well one down, four more to go right Kurenai."" Not getting an answer Kakashi looked around and she was nowhere to be found. He then heard a scream and it was the voice of his pink haired student ''_I guess she is taking care of the others.'_ He thought with a smile.

Mean while all this was happening, Hinata and Shino was making plans to get the bells from the Jounin. They figured out the true meaning behind the test. It was actually Shino who figured it out and went to seek out Hinata. Now they were seen heading toward Sasuke's direction since he was the only one who was able to fight according to his bugs and Hinata's byakugan.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Sasuke who was about to take action to take his rightful bell.

"We figured out a way to pass this test." Said Shino in monotone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah right, like no one knows how to pass the test. I simply have to take the bells from them then I pass. There are only three bells and the one returning to the academy isn't going to be me"

Shino smirked at the Uchiha's stupidity. "Do you actually think that we gennin could take on experienced Jounin Sasuke-san?" Hinata stuttered out.

Sasuke sighed, for once he might have to take help from these weaklings. "Fine, what do you propose?" with that Shino and Hinata started to share their ideas with each other.

"Ok then, let's get to work." Sasuke said with a grim face since he had to work with someone who was weaker than him. . The other two nodded and vanished. Sasuke scanned his surroundings as he hid in the bushes while observing Kakashi was leaning on a tree with his face buried in his book. The raven-haired boy flew out of the bushes and blew out a massive ball of flames from his mouth with a loud and clear, **"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)"** and then a gigantic ball of fire rushed towards Kakashi who had a shocked look on his face. The fireball consumed Kakashi and a second later he saw something fall onto the ground, resembling a scorched tree trunk that once was Kakashi. '_**Kawarimi No Jutsu**__? (Body Replacement Technique)'_ he thought narrowing his eyes looking around the clearing for Kakashi.

"Never let you enemy get behind you." Kakashi whispered before putting his finger in a tiger seal then shouted**, "Sennin Goroshi!"** And thrust his finger forward poking Sasuke in the ass. Raven-haired boy's face became red when he felt Kakashi poke him _there_. "OH YEA…. I MEAN OH NOOO!" Sasuke yelled as he went flying. Kakashi and everyone froze when they heard this.

Shino seeing this opportunity went over to Kiba and pulled him and the dog out. Kurenai was watching everyone from afar. _'It seems they have figured out the meaning of the test.'_ She thought when she saw Shino use the time of everyone's distraction to pull out Kiba. Sasuke seemed to be the decoy for their plan.

Kakashi got out of his stupor when he heard Sasuke got off the ground wiping his clothes. He smirked, "It seems our plan worked." Looking at Kiba.

Kakashi gave him a confused look and followed his gaze. His single eye widened when he was Kiba was nowhere to be seen though he did get a glimpse of him along with Shino when they were about to hide.

'_So they were working together. I never expected Sasuke to work with anyone.'_ Kakashi thought. He didn't have time to reminisce on that fact when he suddenly felt something whizzing through the air. Kakashi looked back and saw that out of no were shiruken and kunai headed straight towards him. Kakashi jumps to the side just as they were about to impale him.

"**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" **He hears then he sees Sasuke blow out another fireball from his right side, which was easily dodged by his by jumping out of the way only to get the shock of his life. He saw shy Hyuuga heiress upon him with byakugan blazing, _'Shimatta._' Thought Kakashi before she brought her right hand back and thrust Kakashi right in the shoulder to do maximum damage around that area. Kakashi flew back several feet from the hit holding his now numb shoulder.

'_NOW.'_ Thought Kiba from the bushes, seeing Kakashi distracted by his internal wound. Kiba tossed Akamaru a food pill and consumed one himself to help their strength and stamina. Then, acting in conjunction with Kiba, Akamaru transformed himself him Kiba via** Juujin Bunshin (Beast-Man Clone). **Kiba started to hand seal and chakra begins to emit from his body, then crouched low to the ground so he was on his hands and feet and then his nails lengthened. **"Shikyaku no Jutsu." (Four Legs Technique)** Kiba snarled. Kiba ordered Akamaru to jump on his back. With all the preparation done, Kiba yelled out, "Let's get this over with Akamaru!"

"**Gatsuuga, (Dual Piercing Fang)"** Both 'Kibas' started to spin super fast, making it look like two tornados made of piercing blade coming at Kakashi. Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a log and watched that log get shredded by the Getsuuga from a nearby tree. Kakashi shuddered when he thought that could've been him if he didn't escape in time.

"That bastard escaped." Kiba snarled when he saw wood get busted by his attack instead of Kakashi. Up in the tree Kakashi was hoping he could get some rest before having to go and fight again, but that shot to hell when he heard loud buzzing sound and without even looking back he jumped into clearing, suddenly finding himself surrounded by four genins.

"You can't hide from us since I place a lady bug on you before we even started the match." Shino softly stated. Kakashi sweat-dropped thinking how easily he was outsmarted by wanna-be gennins even if he wasn't really serious. He then thought, _'Where the hell is Kurenai when you need her.' _Up in a tree Kurenai sneezed. She was watching everything and the reason she wasn't helping Kakashi was because she was thinking of this as a punishment for making everyone wait for at least three hours. Over her shoulder was a sleeping Sakura who passed out from the low level genjutsu Kurenai used on her and her record say that she was really good at genjutsu. '_Pathetic if you ask me.'_ Kurenai thought.

Kakashi seeing nowhere to go and with a numbed hand he couldn't do any jutsu so he had to do something to make them stop attacking him. He yelled, "Oops, look at the time. It's already 3:00'clock. That means you went over the time limit!" While hoping they wouldn't attack.

"What! It doesn't look like its that late!" Kiba complained as he stood up straight. Kakashi sighed in relief when he saw the other gennins followed suit. Kurenai jumped down from her hiding place with a smile. She saw the look on Kakashi's face when everyone was about to attack him. She walked over to Kakashi and whispered in his ear, "Did you get scared?"

"Who wouldn't when they using clan jutsus with such efficiency?" He replied back with a glare that says where were you?

Kurenai shrugged her shoulder and Kakashi looked back at their students and said, "Well, it seems that you guys failed to take a bell from me. So you will all go back to the academy for another year of training." Kakashi said in a harsh tone.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. There is no way he is going back to the academy so he did the only thing he could, he tried to attack Kakashi, but before he even move two steps he found himself pinned to the ground courtesy of Kakashi. Sasuke was on the ground on his belly and Kakashi was sitting on him restraining him with one hand. "Didn't you learn your lesson that day Sasuke. Never attack you enemy without knowing what they are capable of. You all know nothing about what it means to be shinobi!" Kakashi said with stern voice making the genins flinch. Kurenai was looking at them with a sympathetic look.

"In the shinobi world, people die everyday. This is not a game, because any one of us can die at any moment, at any time. I will not have a bunch of kids going on missions thinking it's all fun." With that Kakashi got off of Sasuke.

"Now since Kiba and Sakura will be tie them to those post. The three of you can have lunch, though it's past lunchtime. We'll give you guys another chance to get these bells. After eating untie those two and come at us like we are your real enemy. If you feed any of those two, you'll automatically get disqualified." Kakashi said as he tied an annoyed Kiba and a sleeping Sakura.

"Hey, why the hell am I tied to shit!-?" Kiba shouted with a frown.

"Because you are the first one to start attacking without thinking even though you made a great effort at the end." Kakashi answered as he and Kurenai left the area to a safe distance and started watching them.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on them? I mean they did figure out the meaning of the test." Kurenai said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "I want to see if that teamwork was a fluke of did they really figure it out."

Kurenai nodded at this. It seemed to be a good idea, but she knows that they figured it out so they should pass this test. About five minutes later Sakura woke up from her slumber. Sakura opened her eyes and found herself staring at her teammates. Well actually she was staring at his legs and when she tried to stand up, she found herself tied to a large wooden stump. To her right were the boys who still seemed angry that they hadn't retrieved the bells and with them was Hinata. To her left was Kiba who was also tied to another post.

"Sasuke-kun! You are alive. Thank Kami!" Sakura yelled out of so much enthusiasm when she saw Sasuke that she didn't even mind her current position. She was about to continue when her stomach was growling, already having digested her light breakfast, and wishing that she could eat with everyone else well except Kiba. And why the hell is she tied this post?

Hinata came over to Sakura and offered her the food she had left over. ""Here, you can have this, Sakura-san."

"B-But, Kakashi-sensei said not to give us food." Kiba complained. Shino came over to Kiba and offered him his food.

"It's ok Kiba-kun, none of our sensei's are her at this moment." Calmly Shino stated.

Sasuke being the only one who didn't offer his food couldn't be out done by anyone so he also offered his food to Sakura and Kiba. Hinata used a kunai and carefully cut away the ropes that secured Sakura and Kiba to the tree trunk. "A-A-Arigato." Kiba stammered as he took the lunch box and so did Sakura. "You know you guys will get in trouble for giving us food." Kiba said with concern in his voice.

"We're pretty sure the idea of the test is to exhibit team work. I mean, why else would a teams be made of at least three people, they can't send one of us back to the academy, it's either all or nothing." Shino elaborated while adjusting his sunglasses. When Kiba and Sakura were about to take the first bite of food, Kakashi and Kurenai reappeared in another cloud of smoke. Everyone paled when they arrived.

"YOU…YOU…pass." Said Kurenai and Kakashi at the same time, voice changing from unbridled fury to a complementary tone in mere seconds.

"Shino was right, you are a in a joint team for a reason. We can't fail just one or two of you, its all or nothing. To be a team, all of you must be willing to cooperate and work as a team. To become a complete team, you must trust each other to do what you alone cannot. From this point forth, you are team 7 and 8, but you must become comrades and friends if you truly wish to become a team. Remember, in this world of shinobi, those who break the rules are considered trash… none of the other 'teams' Kakashi had 'instructed' shared their food with the other member, they were foolish enough to listen only to his instructions, but those who would abandon their friends…they are worse than trash." Said Kurenai copying Kakashi's ideal making him pout, because she stole his catch phrase. She was kind of proud of herself for remembering all those lines from Kakashi. The genins sat, listening to Kurenai's explanation; happy that they passed the test and doesn't have to go back to the academy.

"Well, anyway, meet us at the Hokage tower tomorrow for your first mission," with that, Kakashi poofed away in a cloud of smoke to the chorus of curses coming from the all the genins except Hinata and Shino.

Kurenai stayed back getting some confused look from the genins. Seeing the confused face on everyone, Kurenai decided to ask, "Do you guys want to go and celebrate your accomplishment at Ichiruka Ramen? My treat." with a smile. Sasuke refused, because he wanted to go home and brood. Sakura also refused since her precious Sasuke-kun wasn't going. With that Sasuke left and was followed by Sakura like a lap dog. Throughout the whole test not a single one of neither the gennin nor the Jounin noticed a blonde shadow up in a tree a several yards away observing with a smile on his face every time he looked at the red-eyed Jounin. The figure then disappeared in a flash that looked sort of like fire at super-sonic speed toward Ichiruka Ramen.

Kurenai and rest of her rookie gennin team had just finished their lunch. When they arrived at the place Kiba and Shino thought that the food in a place like this wouldn't be considered much of a food. No wonder they have never been to this place. This place was for people like civilians or your average Chuunin. Their clan would never let them eat food from a filthy place like this, but now they really didn't have a choice in the matter. They had to eat here since they did take their sensei up on the invitation without knowing exactly what kind of place they were being escorted. Hinata for her part had been to this place before and ate with one of her academy friend when she was really young. And after being introduced to this place she would come here at least two, three times a month.

So her opinion of this place wasn't as atrocious as her teammates if she knew what they were thinking. After having their first taste of ramen Kiba and Shino immediately changed their mind about this place and the food. They never tasted ramen that was anywhere near as good as this. Five minutes of almost inhaling the ramen Kiba finished and looked at their sensei who was half way through her bowl of ramen. His other teammates were about to finish theirs. After finishing, all three gennin thanked the old man then looked at their sensei,

"Arigato sensei, for the meal." Hinata thanked. Kiba and Shino merely nodded their appreciation, which was gladly accepted by Kurenai.

"You three better get going, but before you go don't forget our meeting at the tower." Kurenai said earning nod from the three.

"We won't forget it sensei, we'll be getting our first mission so of course we'll be there." Proclaimed Kiba. He was really excited about his first mission and was hoping that it associated with having to fight with a foreign ninja.

"If we are done here I will be taking my leave." Shino said as he started to part ways with his soon to be comrades.

Kiba stared at Shino as he was leaving then turned to Hinata and asked, "Hey Hinata-chan, do you mind if I walk you home?"

Hinata blushed when he asked and started to poke her fingers together. "Sure Kiba-kun." Hinata stuttered softly. She had feeling for Kiba for quiet some time, but never was able to say anything about it. Kiba for his part had feelings for Hinata since he was fourteen. He was quite happy when she agreed to his walking her home.

"Bye sensei." Hinata said as she and Kiba started to walk toward the Hyuuga complex.

Kurenai waved her hand at them and sighed, "Ahh, young love." She said out-loud to no one in particular.

"Speaking of young love, do I still have the time to make up the other half of our date?" whispered someone in Kurenai's ears serving to startle her.

She hadn't even sensed the person sneaking up behind her and she cursed herself for that. She slowly looked back to see who it was even though she could've guessed who it was by what was whispered to her. She fought off a blush that was creeping up to her face as she turned to the figure. She couldn't hold of the blush when she saw the figure. The sunlight was shining off the person making him look like some sort of angle without wings. "N-Naruto-sama, what are you doing here." Said Kurenai, going into Hinata mode.

Naruto couldn't exactly figure out why she was stuttering. Even if he was considered a genius among shinobi, he was still sort of dense when it came to women. Putting on his best smile Naruto asked, "What, am I not allowed to come here?" in a joking manner.

Kurenai mentally slapped herself for asking him that. Now he's going to think that she's just another stupid female or worse a… Fan girl.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question." stated the young blonde as he locked eyes with the beautiful Kunoichi in front of him.

Kurenai was dumbfounded she forgot what Naruto asked her. Sweat started to form on her forehead as panic kicked in. She then quickly came up with an idea to make him ask again. "Ahem, well if you ask me again I might answer the question right now. If not you'll have to wait, Naruto-sama" Kurenai said coolly.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at this. Why would she ask him to repeat the question? _'Unless she forgot about it.' _Thought Naruto with a chuckle.

Kurenai gave him a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"You forgot my question, didn't you?" asked Naruto with a sly smirk.

Kurenai blushed out of embarrassment and gave him a slow hesitant nod while averting her eyes in embarassment.

"Well then, I will ask again. Is there still time to make up the other half of our date?" reiterated the blonde with his infamous foxy grin.

"What do you have in mind Naruto-sama?" Kurenai said with a blush yet again, _'Damn it, I have to stop with this blushing or my head is going to explode.'_ She thought.

Naruto smiled at her question and took that as a yes, but decided to check with her anyway so he was not mistaking in his perception, "So I take that as a yes?" getting a nod he continued. "I was hoping we could maybe go for a walk in a park so if you would lead the way to your favorite one."

Kurenai stiffened a little, but then nodded as she started toward Konoha's Eastern Park. In her opinion it was a pretty good idea since she finds these kind of things romantic and she wanted to date a romantic guy who would occasionally do things like that, not just try to have his way with her. She hoped to Kami that Naruto wasn't like that. She was starting have feelings for him and she didn't want her heart broken when she finally decided to let someone in.

Naruto was looking up at the sky. It was a bright sunny day and not a single cloud up in the sky. It was a perfect day for this date and he was hoping to take her to his special place to watch the sun set with the red-eyed beauty. After arriving at their destination Naruto found an empty bench and directed Kurenai toward it. They both took a seat and looked up at the sky. Naruto was trying to think of a way to start the conversation between them and was about to say something when Kurenai interrupted him.

"You know I used to come to this place with my parents when I was young." Kurenai said with a glazed look on her eyes as she started reminiscing. "They would bring me to this place when they were off from missions. I would play with my parents and we'd spend half of the day in this place enjoying ourselves. One day this massive amount of chakra was felt throughout Konoha. My parents then told me to go home and wait so they could investigate where that malicious chakra was coming from. I waited and waited, but they never came back and a day later Kyuubi attacked Konoha. From that day on I never came to the park since it brought back so many memories." Kurenai was on the verge of tears as she spoke her mind for the first time in many years, since the only person who knew about this was her best friend Anko.

Naruto was listening to every detail of her life that was being spoken to him. He felt like an idiot for bringing her here. He should've asked her if she wanted to come here. And now he was making her cry. He didn't really want to see her cry since he didn't know what to do on situation like this. So he did the only thing he knew that might handle this delicate situation. He hugged her to his chest.

Kurenai first stiffened when she felt Naruto hug her, but then started to relax into and let out a cry serving to make Naruto feel even worse. He was trying to make her feel better, not make her cry.

So for the next twenty minutes Naruto held Kurenai as she cried to her heart's content. Some of the couples in the park were giving Naruto a dirty glare for making a lady cry. Naruto just gave them a sheepish grin making the glares even worse. He decided to ignore it and tried his best on comforting Kurenai.

After calming down she got out of Naruto's embrace and wiped her tears. "I am sorry Naruto-sama for breaking down on you like that." Kurenai apologized while still wiping tears away from her beautiful red eyes

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Kurenai-san it was my fault for bringing you here and for not considering your feelings." Interjected Naruto with a small smile. Kurenai shook her head at this.

"It's not your fault." Stated Kurenai. "I decided to come here. I just have to leave the past behind me sometime, so I can start anew and I guess today is as good as ever."

Naruto stood up, confusing Kurenai. He then took hold of her hand then said, "Since this place is depressing why don't I take you to one of my favorite places in Konoha?" as he dragged her toward the Hokage Monument. The sun would set in about 20 minutes and it took them a little over 10 minutes to get to the top. Naruto didn't want to shunshin up there since he wanted to show Kurenai what it was like inside the monument.

For Kurenai it was quiet an experience. She had never even been on top of the monument let alone inside it. Inside was filled with different kinds of colored light. She couldn't wait to see how the view was like from something above everything else in Konoha. When both reached the top, they were hit by sudden gust of wind making Kurenai recoil fright. She guessed it was most likely due to the difference in height. She closed her eyes to enjoy the fresh air and it felt great.

Naruto couldn't help but admire her beauty. She looked even more beautiful than she did before. Her peaceful face looked like the face of an angle and he couldn't help feeling sad that he might not be able to make her happy or be happy with her. How is anyone supposed to make someone happy, when they are the primary cause of said person's sadness? Naruto shook his head to make these thoughts go away. He didn't need to worry about that right now. Only time will tell what will happen in the future and all he can do is hope.

Seeing Kurenai's eyes still closed, Naruto tapped her on the shoulder making Kurenai open her eyes. She then gave him a confused look then saw Naruto pointing at something. Her gaze followed his finger and eyes widened at what was in front of her. It was probably the most beautiful scene she had ever seen in her entire life. The sun looked so much bigger, making it look like a giant sea of orange flame. She could also see the rest of Konoha. Most of it was filled with green and pink and people looked like ants from above. She never expected it to be so…so stunning. It was breath taking.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Naruto questioned. The only response he got was a nod from Kurenai. Seeing the look on her face Naruto pretty much guessed that she was speechless. I mean who wouldn't be when they are looking at exquisite site.

"Can we stay here until it's dark?" Kurenai asked. She wanted to stay longer and enjoy her time with Naruto and maybe get to know him better. Naruto gave her a nod, so for the next 30 minutes they enjoyed the view and made small talk in getting to know each other better.

"Ready to go?" questioned Naruto looking at Kurenai. She looked into his deep blue eyes and answered,

"Hai." Then stood up, as did Naruto. Both party gathered chakra to their feet to stick to the ground and started running down the Hokage Mountain. Naruto had to slow down his pace considerably for Kurenai to keep up. They walked side by side slowly back to Kurenai's apartment.

They soon arrived at a three-story building and Kurenai then gave Naruto a quick hug leaving a blushing Naruto and slightly flushed Kurenai. "Arigato Naruto-sama for tonight." cautiously yet quickly to prevent a stutter.

Naruto frowned and said, "I did request you not to call me Sama, right?"

"Ah gomen, how does Naruto-san sound?" Kurenai rapidly apologized.

Naruto gave her sly smirk, "That's fine…for now." and then winked at her making her blush at the meaning. "This was a great night. Oh and don't bother looking for me for a while, I won't be in Konoha for few weeks." summed up Naruto with a bow as he watched Kurenai nod to try and hide her blush and quickly opened the door to her building then looked back at Naruto and said a quick good night. As he watched Kurenai walk up the stairs entering her home he enjoyed the view before he departed. Once he arrived home, he undressed and decided to take a nap so he crashed onto the bed, falling into a completely dreamless sleep.

(Hour later with Kurenai)

Kurenai just got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body barely covering her assets before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the hallway when she suddenly felt a high Jounin level chakra signature in bedroom. She tensed a little but soon relaxed when it felt familiar. Walking into her room, she saw her best friend Anko sitting on the bed eating dango.

"Anko, I thought you were on a mission?" curiously asked the wet red eyed beauty as she approached her dresser.

"It was an easy mission." Stated Anko as she was stuffing her mouth with dango. "So I finished early and decided to crash at your place." said the sultry Kunoichi with a mischievous glint in her eye before asking "So anyway, how was your day?"

"It went pretty good." Kurenai said while rummaging through her clothes. "Kakashi's and my team passed. After that Naruto and I went on the other half of our date, so overall it was a great day."

Anko narrowed her eyes, "So are you considering going on another date." with what may have been _jealousy_?

"Yep and if everything works out, I might even consider giving him my virginity on our fourth date." Said Kurenai with a joking tone, though only the last part.

Anko felt a little sad when Kurenai said she is going on another date. She should be happy that her friend might've finally found happiness and yet she couldn't help but feel like she'll be thrown out of Kurenai's life when it happens. Then she would have no one left and would have to go back to being lonely. Deciding to go back to her happy go lucky self, Anko put her dango on the table beside the bed and stood up. She then walked over to Kurenai and from behind wrapped her arms around Kurenai's neck.

**(Warning: YURI though I don't really need to write warning since I am pretty sure most of my fans are perverted and sorry ladies if this is offending and no they are NOT Lesbian.)**

"I guess our fun will end soon ne?" Anko asked hotly before placing small kisses on Kurenai's neck, before sucking on it hard.

Kurenai bit her lips to stop the oncoming moan but failed, "Ankooooo." Kurenai then turned around to face her friend and partner to relieve the stress that accompanies their job. "Maybe he wouldn't mind sharing me." Kurenai whispered into Anko's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kurenai slowly wrapped her arms around Anko then bringing her head back, she captured Anko's lips within hers in a passionate kiss.

Anko's arms sneaks around her waist as the kiss became more and more heated as both poured all the passion they could muster into this one moment of bliss that she feared could be their last. Her tongue licked Kurenai's lips, searching for admission. Their bodies melded together as their tongues dueled and searched each other's mouth, tasting each other, and savoring the wonderful tastes. Anko's hands were running through Kurenai's black locks while her hands were running up and down Anko's body feeling her curves before bringing both hands up to Anko's breasts and massaging them gently through her fishnet bodysuit.

Anko moaned into their long kiss as her hands went up to the knot of Kurenai's towel slowly unbinding it letting the it fall on the floor revealing her glistening pink bud and shaved sex.

Kurenai not wanting to be the only one naked broke away from their heated make-out session, and attacked her lovers collarbone; moving lower while Anko shrugged off her trench coat and Kurenai's hands searched and found the zipper of Anko's fishnet while kissing down her chest, between the valley of her breasts and down her flat belly. She then gripped one of Anko's thighs; the other pulled down the short orange skirt along with the rest of fishnet bodysuit. Pulling Anko's lacy black panties down, Kurenai parted Anko's vaginal lips, dragged her tongue alongside the lips earning a loud lust filled moan from her lover.

"Ohhhh, Kamiii." Anko half muttered, half moaned with hoarse voice. Not wanting to be outdone by her partner, she pulled Kurenai up and dragged her to the bed. Kissing each other again, Anko pushed Kurenai on the bed, climbing on top of her; Anko took one of Kurenai nipples in her mouth while her left hand squeezed the exposed soft, perky mound with the right pressure to really set her lover off.

Kurenai gripped the bed sheet from the pleasure she was feeling at the moment. "Ankooo." She moaned dazedly. Her ruby red-eyes were dilated and her hands quivered as they moved along Anko's side and then halted at her chest. Kurenai's hands fumbled with her red bra trying to take them off while Anko continued her ministration. Finally she managed to take it off, throwing it on the ground she flipped their current position so she was on top of Anko.

Kurenai smiled and kissed her on the lips. Her hands roamed around Anko's body before grabbing her breasts and began kneading them sensually. Anko moaned into their kiss, bringing her hands to Kurenai's firm ass cheeks, she squeezed them hard. She then smiled into the kiss when Kurenai moaned and bucked her hips grinding their pussies together.

Kurenai thinking two can play at that game, slipped her hand between Anko's inner thighs and rubbed her slick pussy. Then she slid two fingers into Anko's sacred spot while her thumb rubbed her clit in circular motion, almost sending Anko over the edge. All of this was happening while both were kissing passionately, only breaking to catch their breath.

"You…should…stop." Said Anko between breaths. She didn't want orgasm alone since she always felt better when they climaxed together, and that what she intends to do.

Kurenai was confused when Anko asked her to stop. Anko then slowly pushed Kurenai off of her then told her to lie down. Kurenai did so and soon Anko followed suit, only she was on top of Kurenai and in 69 positions. Kurenai's eyes widened. Of all the times they've had_'fun' _never had they tried this position. She didn't know what to do, but soon got the idea when she felt Anko start suck on her lips. She moaned Anko's name then plunged her tongue into Anko's warmth and swirled her tongue, giving her friend pleasure beyond belief. Kurenai was also feeling this sensation since Anko's was doing the same to her, and had a long tongue that was _very_ dexterous.

Anko removed her tongue, and then slid a finger into Kurenai's tight pussy while licking her clit. She spun her finger around and bucked her hips onto Kurenai's face, covering her face with juice. Both women moaned loudly as they are quickly approaching orgasm. Anko could feel herself and Kurenai getting close, so she took her finger out and stabbed her tongue and twisted it around to increase the pleasure ten folds. "Kurenai!" Anko cried, as her whole body coursed with unimaginable pleasure cum leaking out covering Kurenai's face and her own thighs, followed by Kurenai who during her orgasm bit Anko's lips, drawing a little blood. Though this only served to make Anko feel that much better and prolonged her orgasm since the pain seemed to reenergize the fading orgasm.

She slowly slid off of Kurenai's lying next to her and muttered, "That was the best orgasm I ever had." loud enough for Kurenai to hear. And she couldn't agree more with Anko's statement. Exhaustion followed and both had been claimed by sleep.

**(End Lemon)**

8 AM next morning:

Team seven and eight with their sensei were standing in front of the Hokage for the first mission of their ninja career. Beside the Hokage were his assistant and the former academy teacher of the new gennin Umino Iruka who was sorting out mission profiles before he gave the Hokage a file containing several D ranked missions.

The Hokage then went through bunch of lists of missions, which really didn't sound too appealing to the gennin, but considering it was their first mission, some held back their voice to protest. After handing out the mission of the day, Hokage looked at Sasuke with a scowl on his face. "Now, to receive your punishment for stealing the forbidden scroll Sasuke." Said the old man with an aggravated voice. He had extra paperwork because of this fool and then had a meeting with the council to decide what kind of punishment the Uchiha should receive. Sarutobi insisted on a 'meeting' with Ibiki, but elders thought it was going too far so they decided on something less severe. "After your team mission, you'll be subjected to one extra D ranked mission everyday by yourself for the next two months…."

Sasuke inwardly smirked after hearing about his punishment. He knew there was no way they would punish him. If this is the punishment they give when he stole an important item from the Hokage's office, then he wondered what kind of punishment they would give him if he killed someone loyal to Konoha, especially that Uzumaki fool. A smile formed on his lips, but it was soon wiped off when Hokage's next words reached his ears.

"…without pay" Sarutobi finished with a smile while sucking on his pipe.

Sasuke maintained his neutral face for a few second until it turned to that of anger. "What! You can't do that!" Sasuke's furious shout resonated through the room before the temperature in the room dropped few degrees when Sarutobi unleashed portion of his killer intent on Sasuke making it hard for him to breath.

Everyone was silent throughout the whole ordeal. They didn't want to face the wrath of the Hokage of all people; even Sakura was scared for her Sasuke-kun. This was the Hokage after all, the strongest ninja in the village and one of the strongest in the whole shinobi world.

"Are you telling _me, _the Hokage what to do?" growled Sarutobi leveling a menacing glare at the arrogant young Uchiha.

"O…" Sasuke tried to respond, but never go the words out of his mouth when he found himself pinned to wall by none other than Hatake Kakashi.

"Now you listen to me Sasuke, and listen carefully. If you are trying to anger the Hokage, then I suggest you stop or you'll regret it. Do you understand me?" Kakashi whispered as his Cold eyes settled on Sasuke. Painfully, Sasuke gave him a nod of understanding. Kakashi let him go and told him to apologize to the Hokage.

Sasuke reluctantly walked over to Hokage's desk and slightly bowed his head, "I am sorry Hokage-sama for disrespecting you." He said through gritted teeth. Sarutobi could see that Sasuke didn't mean the apology, but accepted it anyway, not wanting to deal with him.

"Kurenai and gennin are dismissed, but I would like to discuss something with Kakashi before you go." said the Hokage as he dismissed the young ninja present before him.

Kakashi looked at the gennin, who nodded and walked out the office. Looking back at the Hokage he spoke. "What do you need, Hokage-sama?"

"I think you already know what I am going to ask of you, Kakashi." Sarutobi said, getting straight to the point.

Kakashi nodded, "You want me to report on Sasuke's mental state from time to time. Is that right, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, there is definitely some damage from Tsukuyomi still left behind. He could snap anytime so I want you to keep him in control, and if that can't be done...then you know what must be done. Is that understood?" said the aged Kage with a grim tone of voice.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke to join his team on their first mission.

With a heavy sigh, Sarutobi turned back to the window he had been staring out before, his eyes looking over the rooftops to the mountains beyond them, hoping that someone will take his job soon. **(A/N: got this from some dude)**

A few weeks had gone by and Naruto was currently in Suna, investigating what was going on with their 'loyal' allies. So far the only thing he could figure out was that Suna was forming an alliance with the newly formed Sound village and some other interesting things. Their self pro-claimed Otokage came few days ago to finalize it. Naruto was forced to look from afar and had yet to see his face clearly, but from what he did see the Otokage looked around the age of 20, not old for a kage, but then again Naruto himself was given the title of a sannin at the age of 12, and so it wasn't much of a big deal. Because of the Kage's appearance in Suna, he had to dismiss his informant who would occasionally come and inform him about any changes in situation. He remembered the first time he met her in Suna a week ago and…

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was currently taking a stroll through the crowded street of Suna. The sights were quiet nice, and he didn't get any glares from civilian when he walked by, unlike Konoha. He also didn't have any rabid fan-girls chasing him to take his virginity. The reason for latter was due to the genjutsu he placed on himself. He was pretty sure that anyone of the villages Jounin or other ninja who watched the Bingo books would recognize him after first glance. It's not everyday you see a blond haired S-ranked shinobi. And to top that off, he looked like the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, who was dead. So, to avoid all that, he put one of his best genjutsu to conceal his appearance. Luckily for him there weren't many genjutsu masters just walking around Suna since they were quite rare here, so he had yet to be discovered.

He suddenly felt a slightly familiar chakra signature following him, while masking his/her chakra level to that of an academy student. He was impressed. The last time he met this person was about a year ago. At the time this person was only at the level of a regular Konoha Chuunin. Now though she might be able to take on a low to mid level Jounin and win. _'Hehe, she's getting pretty good.'_ He thought with a smile as he walked toward an alley. He checked around the area to see if any shinobi were close and found none, then nods his head and suddenly she appears in front of him, making sure to keep her distance in order to keep it safe for the both of them.

"Naruto-sama." Greeted the women with raspy feminine voice. She looked around her twenties with slender and toned body under the Anbu like clothes and black boots. Over that was a chuunin flak jacket made for Suna's shinobi and a forehead protector over her left bicep. Her face was covered with a mask to not give away her identity, though that wasn't the case with Naruto since he already saw her long ago. Long strands of silky chocolate brown hair escaping from the neat coronet of braids wrapped around her head to frame her face with a bang just above her left eye.

She was quiet beautiful under that mask of her and he figured she had probably grown even more beautiful since the last time they had met. "Ohayo Komiko-san, been a long time, hasn't it?" Naruto cheerfully greeted. She was confused as to how he could recognize her, let alone remember her name. What she didn't know was that he could instantly recognize anyone by chakra signature and he had good memory.

Getting out of her confusion she responded with an unsure, "Hai."

Naruto's visage had gone from cheerful to serious in a matter of seconds. "Anything worthy enough to report?" Naruto asked, earning a nod out of his spy.

"Hai Naruto-sama. It seems the Otokage is coming to finalize their alliance. He should be here in a few days with an Anbu platoon. The Anbu from Konoha seem to be helping the Oto nin get out of Suna while they stay behind and cover Oto's tracks. The same Anbu also have been spotted around Rice country, usually let inside the village by a couple of Chuunin. According to my sources, they seem to be planning something big, but I haven't figured out what that is. I'm sorry." Komiko elaborated.

Naruto waved his hands in front of his face, motioning that it was fine. He really didn't think she would be able to figure out everything. It's also hard to spy when there are Konoha Anbu around for some reason. And he will find out. "Do you know why Suna would ally with Oto without letting Konoha know?"

She caught her breath and nodded, "Do you know about the one-tailed Shukaku?" a nod from Naruto gave her the answer so she continued. "You see, Shukaku was said to originate here, having been created from the spirit of a dead monk who was trapped in a teakettle. With its military forces being scaled down by the Land of Wind's feudal lord, the Yondaime Kazekage realized that they had to increase the quality of each ninja to maintain a strong enough military force. So he got the elder named Chiyo to seal the demon inside his son when his wife was in labor, causing her to die from the demon feasting on her soul." Naruto shuddered when he heard her say that. He hoped his mother didn't have to suffer like that.

"As more time passed, the lord started commissioning Konoha with requests he should have been making to Sunagakure. On top of that, he began cutting back on Sunagakure's budget. The Kazekage realized that if he didn't act quickly, Sunagakure would be in danger of disappearing, so I guess that is why he joined forces with Otogakure in…." as she was talking, Naruto's eyes widened when realization hit him.

"So they want to destroy Konoha in hopes that without them in the way the Lord would have to re-establish the Suna military forces after seeing their power." Naruto interrupted.

"Hai. That would be our best bet." Komiko answered as she saw Naruto clenching his fist and tense his body causing her to flinch back a bit

'_There is no way I am going to let that happen.' _He thought with full of determination. "I think you did more than enough. For now I want you to lay low until the Otokage leaves. Do what you usually would do and maybe go on missions. Remember not to do anything unusual." Suggested Naruto with a serious face. He really didn't want anything to happen to his informant. Not just because they work for him, but also because he considers them precious comrades. He also took an oath to protect them if needed. It was part of their contract for working as his spy, so basically you screw with his spy's you die...painfully.

Komiko nodded and waited to say something else, but didn't know if she should since she didn't want to give unreliable information. It was just a hunch and her instinct as a girl that gave her the impression a great force of perversion was out there. "Ano, I think Jiraiya-sama is currently in Suna." She said making Naruto suddenly more interested than he was a moment ago. "I've seen a white mane of hair beside the bath house. I am not sure if it's him, but I feel something perverse in the air." finished with a nervous smile as her face turned slight pink hue from embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled after hearing about Ero-Sennin. He was pretty sure it was him, if she saw the hair anywhere near the bathhouse. Then he felt something or someone. Naruto started to vanish out of sight as he said, "Leave, someone is nearby." voice echoing throughout the alley. Komiko didn't waste anytime getting the hell out of there. A few seconds later, a shinobi with a Jounin flak jacket appeared in the alley looking around to see if anyone was there_. 'That's weird, I was pretty sure someone was here._' He thought. Then he looked at the time and single eye widened, "Kuso, Temari is going to kill me if I am late again for the team meeting!" He mumbled under his breath as he ran hastily.

**(End Flashback)**

Since then Naruto would sometimes look for Ero-sannin around the bathhouse. He never even caught a glimpse of the Toad Sage though. Jiraiya was either hiding very well or maybe he wasn't even in Suna anymore, that is if he was ever in the village to begin with. He was getting sick of looking for Jiraiya though, so today he decided to go all out in his searching. There was no way Jiraiya could avoid being spotted by him. So for the next three hours, Naruto looked around for Jiraiya and even tried to locate his chakra signature, but couldn't find it.

"Now where would I be if I was a pervert?" Naruto said out loud, drawing attention from the civilians who looked at his like he is crazy. A blush found its way to Naruto's face as he gave a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of his head. Something clicked in his head. He then went over to a storekeeper and asked, "Ano, do you know where the brothel is?" he couldn't believe that he was actually asking someone the location of this place.

The man gave Naruto a perverted giggle and pointed toward the place. Naruto sighed and thought, _'Are all men perverts?'_ as he was slowly walking toward the place. When Naruto got there, he was surprised at what he saw. The exterior of the place was really elegant for a place where guys comes and have sex. He would've thought this place would look dirty and most definitely be in a bad neighborhood, but here it was, probably one of the cleanest places in Suna. He walked inside the place and saw couple of men standing in line in front of a lady who was handing out a paper with numbers on it. He swiftly skimmed through the guys and saw the person he was looking for. Naruto walked up to the figure, raising his right hand and bringing it down on Jiraiya's head.

The famous pervert was so caught up in his own perverted world that he didn't even sense Naruto until he was hit. Jiraiya yelped from the sudden pain brought upon his head. An angry look appeared on his face as he looked to his right to see an unknown person standing beside him with one hand raised. Jiraiya quickly stepped back and studied the person in front of him. He seemed to hiding under some kind of genjutsu. Jiraiya would've tried to dispel it, but he was too close to the stranger and he needed to be on guard. "Who are you!" Jiraiya growled in a demanding voice. There was no way in_ hell_ he was going to let this person go without some sort of punishment for screwing up his fun.

Naruto smiled. Jiraiya didn't seem to be the type who would get angry so easily. Ahhh, how he loved pushing Jiraiya's buttons. "First, that was for wasting my time looking for you. Second, don't you remember me, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto said with a pout.

'Ero-Sennin'? Jiraiya questioned himself. The first person to give his this nickname was Naruto. He sure wouldn't tell anyone else about that name, so this person must be…."Na-Naruto?" Jiraiya stuttered. What would Naruto be doing in Suna?

The nod from Naruto answered Jiraiya's question. He then motioned Jiraiya to follow him. Jiraiya decided to go with him for now, even though he was reluctant at first. When they got outside Naruto looked around to see if anyone was around, then he placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and flame shunshined to his hotel room.

When they arrived in Naruto's room, Jiraiya quickly took a hold of Naruto's shoulder and begged, "You've got to teach me how to do that, pleaseee." with puppy eye jutsu. '_ohoohoho, ladies will be all over me if I_ _learn that.'_ He thought with a perverted smile while looking at Naruto.

Naruto was scared out of his wits. It was one thing if a girl did that jutsu, but to see a grown man to do something like that was plain scary. Naruto swatted Jiraiya's hands off his shoulder. "Sorry, its one of the perks of having Phoenix as your summon." Naruto apologized.

Jiraiya's heart was crushed. All of the plans he was making went down the drain so he sped toward the corner of the room and started brooding while making circles on the floor. At the moment he wished he were the one with the phoenix summon instead of those ugly overgrown toads.

Naruto sweat-dropped. That baka seems to have forgotten that Naruto brought him here to talk, not brood. "Ahem." Naruto cleared his throat, getting Jiraiya's attention. Naruto dropped the genjutsu as Jiraiya looked at him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he saw what Naruto looked like. Naruto looked exactly like his father, and his former student Minato. The resemblance was uncanny and it made it even more so with cape Naruto was wearing. If he didn't already know that this was the Ryu Sannin then he would've mistaken Naruto for the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. At that moment, the old toad sage couldn't believe how stupid some people are not noticing the connection between the two. Shaken from his internal musings. "What is it you need to talk to me about, Naruto?" The pervert asked while walking over to the queen size bed before sitting roughly upon it to relax.

Naruto's gaze followed Jiraiya as he was collecting his thoughts. "I need to talk to you about this alliance with Suna and this newly formed village Oto." Naruto replied. Jiraiya gave an unnoticeable wince, before falling quiet to think for a minute

He sighed when done thinking then asked, "Tell me what you know and I will continue from there." Naruto smiled after hearing that.

He might not have to go around looking for information after all. "Hmm, lets see. I know that there are Anbu from Konoha present in Suna, helping the Oto nin. The reason for the alliance is due to the Wind Countries Lord cutting their military budget. Also I think both village are planning an invasion on Konoha." Naruto said with a serious look on his face while Jiraiya was processing the information.

He knew all about that, except for the invasion part. He didn't think that far ahead. Besides, its not like he had a spy in Suna, he didn't think he would need one considering Konoha and Suna were allies. "Seems to me you know almost everything, so what do you want to know from me?" Jiraiya asked with impassive look.

"Do you know anything about those Anbu and the Otokage?" said Naruto rather straight forward and right to the point.

Jiraiya shifted in his seat after hearing the latter. Then he chuckled, earning a confused look. He decided to taunt Naruto so he said, "You know for a Sannin, you sure don't know much about Konoha's military."

"Are you going to give me an answer or should I beat it out of you and you_ know_ I can." Naruto threatened as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Jiraiya waved his hand defensively in front of him. "Maa, maa, no need to get violent." Then mumbled something about teenager these days always resorting to violence instead of bribery. Straightening himself, Jiraiya said, "Those are not one of your regular Anbu Units Gaki. They are called Ne, created by Danzo. He trained and conditioned children intensively from a very young age. This was done to completely eliminate emotions and enable its members to complete missions without being held back. They are like machines, no emotion, and no attachment to anyone. They are also loyal only to Danzo." Jiraiya took a deep breath before continuing; "As for the Kage, it is my ex-teammate Orochimaru." the last part was said with so much venom it almost made Naruto take a step back.

Naruto was startled at what he heard. "What! That's preposterous!" He said raising his voice. "He doesn't even look like he's 20!" he stated causing Jiraiya to sigh.

He really didn't want to go into details, but it seems like he has to. "Naruto, I have been keeping tabs on him for quiet some time. And believe me when I say this, it's Orochimaru. He created this jutsu that grants him immortality. He will never grow old or die of a natural cause." Jiraiya finished. They both stayed quiet for a while.

In Naruto's case he was actually processing all the information Jiraiya just gave him. He had to admit; it was more than he expected to learn.

"So did you lose your virginity yet?" The pervert asked, breaking the silence. Naruto flushed at the question. It seems Jiraiya went back to being a pervert, not that he should be surprised this is the Legendary Author of the world famous Icha Icha series.

"W-why would you ask that?" he stuttered making Jiraiya smile.

"I see you haven't." Old perverted sage stated with a frown. How could his sensei not make such a fine shinobi a pervert? It was a crime not to do so. "Well if I were in your body, I would've already deflowered every women in fire nation." Jiraiya said with a perverted giggle.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of Jiraiya in his body. "Well I am glad you are not." mumbled Naruto while he continued to shudder at the images rapidly going through his head.

Jiraiya got up from the bed and walked over to door then looked over to Naruto, "I will be leaving to my holy sanctuary now, if there is nothing else, but before I go." He went through his pocket and brought out three copy of Icha Icha and handed it to Naruto. "Give one to Kakashi-san and Sarutobi sensei. You should keep the other one for inspiration when you finally decide to lose it hehehe." Jiraiya finished with a perverse giggle.

Naruto gave him a disgusted look, but decided to keep it anyway. Who knows, maybe it could come in handy. Then he imagined him and Kurenai in a compromising position. _'Ahh, what the hell am I thinking?'_ Naruto thought as he tried to shake away the mental images even if he did really really _really_ like them.

The perverted Hermit chuckled when he saw the small drip of blood fall from Naruto's nose. _'It seems the kid did have a perverted side after all...which means there's still a chance to convert him to the ways of THE SUPER PERVERT!'_ thought the old pervert. He then heard Naruto mumble '_whatever_' as he walked out of the room followed by thud indicating the door closing.

**(At night)**

After talking with Jiraiya, Naruto decided to leave for Konoha as soon as possible. So he got some good sleep and took off toward Konoha during the night. After ten minutes of running at speed that could only be match by a kage, he stopped when he heard a women scream for help. The voice sounded familiar so he took off toward it and what he saw made his blood boil. Here was at least 15 Anbu about to try and take advantage of a young woman and worst of all, she happens to be…


	7. Chapter 7

..… His informant, Komiko. She was sporting some bruises and had small cuts all over her body. Her clothes were ripped though they still covered most of her body. She was pinned down by an anbu who was trying hard to undress her. Komiko was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to get someone, anyone to help her.

Not willing to stand another minute of these fools trying to desecrate him informant, Naruto directed a considerable amount of killing intent at the group, freezing them in place. Their bodies froze completely, trembling in fear from the unreal killer intent; even the supposedly un-emotional NE were trembling slightly. To them, it felt as if their deaths were already guaranteed. Some of the weaker Anbu dropped to their knees as it took every little bit of their will power not to just slit their own throats. For those who were able to make even the slightest movement slowly turned their head toward the source of the killer intent.

Komiko slightly brought her head up to see what made her attackers stop and saw someone through her blurry vision that made her sigh in relief. She only saw blond hair and a white trench coat, and judging by the looks on the Oto Nin's faces, it had to be someone really powerful and at the time only one person came to her mind. "Naruto-sama?" she muttered. "Is that you?" before she slipped into unconsciousness.

0000000000000000000

All eyes landed on a figure that was standing about 100 feet away from them. Half of his face seemed to be shadowed by his red and blond locks, his eyes however remained visible. His cold blue eyes set in an expression that promised excruciating pain, and a not-so-sudden death. They were the eyes a Shinobi who had killed countless people, the eyes of someone who could swat them like insects. The monstrous killing intent that had them frozen in fear was coming from those icy blue orbs.

All of a sudden sand started to levitate off the ground and wind began to blow as HUGE amount of visible purple chakra swirled violently around the figure, shooting nearly 50 feet in the air taking the form of a Phoenix. He gave out a mighty war cry before the chakra Phoenix settled down and started to circle around him like a tornado. The whole desert began to shake and the wind mixed with sand turned into a raging sandstorm. The amount of chakra swirling around the figure was suffocating. There was enough raw chakra to dwarf even several Kages. _'Such… such power!'_ the Anbu captain gasped in his mind while covering his eyes from the oncoming dusts. _'Feels like… one wrong move, and we're dead! What the hell is he!?'_

000000000000000

(Earlier)

Komiko was walking through the empty street of Suna while chewing on a stick of pocky. Suddenly she saw movements out of the corner of her eyes. Looking closely she saw a group of Anbu speeding toward the valley leading outside of Suna. Deciding to find out what they were up to, she followed them, remembering to keep her distance. After several minutes of traveling she saw one of them look back, as if he sensed her, while the ninja turned she caught a glimpse of the tattoo on his arm. It was a musical note, wrapped around by what appeared to be a snake. She quickly hid behind one of the buildings. The Nin, not seeing anything followed his team, until they came to a stop at Suna's check in station at the end of the narrow passageway into the village. They slowly walked up to the Chuunin who was supposed to guarding the gate, but instead he was taking a nap.

"Oi wake up and sign our papers!" Demanded one of the Anbu, stepping forward. Seeing as he was the one to come forward, Komiko guessed he was the leader of the group. Not getting a response he sent some killer intent toward the foolish ninja waking him up from his comfortable sleep. He looked around to see what woke him up and saw a platoon of Anbu staring at him through their masks. Quickly straightening himself, he greeted them with a smile. "Sign the damn papers Chuunin." Captain of the group repeated with an agitated voice while leveling a menacing glare at the Suna Nin.

The Suna Chuunin, not catching the annoyance in the captain's voice, asked, "So you guys are going bac…" but before he could finish his sentence, the poor man was subjected to the full extent of the Captain's killing intent.

"Now!" The Oto Anbu captain hissed at the Chuunin who shook his head frantically in fear of his life, after quickly signing the traveling papers he bowed his head showing some respect to the Shinobi who could kill him in a matter of seconds.

Komiko felt disgusted when she saw the scene unfold in the entrance. Those Oto ninjas didn't seem have any respect for anyone, even though that guy was an idiot for napping while on duty. And what disgusted her more was that Chuunin who bowed his head those filth. Shaken out of her musing, she started following them for about 25 to 30 minutes.

She was really getting annoyed with the stupid sand and this mass desert. Even though she was a Suna shinobi, she never did like the place. It slows down your movement and also makes you use chakra to prevent your feet from being buried. Suna itself wasn't lively. There are barely any trees and sometimes most people don't even come out of their house in fear of Shukaku consuming them in his sand. They couldn't even tell the difference between a child and a demon, though that doesn't matter anymore since Gaara, the son of the Yondaime Kazekage, has already turned into what they always feared.

Komiko being so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice three of the Anbu replacing themselves with a bunshin while the others kept on going, continuing with their 'comrade's' Bunshin to make it less suspicious.

All of a sudden Komiko heard something cutting thought the air.

'_Shit.'_ She thought as she narrowly dodged a swipe from someone's blade.

Looking around, she saw several Anbu standing in their respective stance with their sword drawn. The leader stepped forward and pointed his blade at her and in a demanding voice said, "Who are you and why are you following us?"

Komiko quickly thought of something believable then answered, "Um, I was on Patrol and seeing a squad of another country's Anbu was suspicious so I decided to check it out."

The captain raised and eyebrow at that. If she was a Suna Nin then she should've been aware of the alliance so there was no reason from them to seem suspicious considering they have been going in and out of Suna for quiet some time now. "Are you not aware of our alliance with Suna?" he questioned.

"Oh, Oto yes. I am aware of the alliance, but in the dark I couldn't see clearly so I assumed that you guys were spies." Komiko explained while inside she was praying to Kami that they believe her.

"I see." The captain said, not believing a single word that came out of her mouth.

She also seemed to have avoided giving out her identity, which was his primary question and he never mentioned that they were from Oto. She knowingly was following them, but why?

Then a mischievous thought crossed his mind as a sly smirk appeared on his lips hidden under the mask.

"Oh well, while you are here why don't we show you a good time before you depart from this world ne?" he said as he was slowly approaching her while his subordinates let out perverse giggles. Komiko stepped back in fear and disgust when she heard him say that. There was no way she was going to let those filthy bastards have their way with her. She would rather be dead. Komiko had to think of an escape plan, because she could sense more Anbu present in the area, but couldn't locate them as they were spread out and she needed to get out of this place before they made themselves known.

She quickly sped toward one of the openings in their circle only to have more Anbu pop out of the ground and surround her again. Komiko didn't like what she saw. These Shinobi had her surrounded and she could now see that there had to have been near 18 Anbu and those extra three she could easily tell were from Konoha. The captain from the side stepped closer toward Komiko and with perverse smirk said, "Where do you think you are going missy. We haven't even begun, let alone  
be done with you yet."

Even though she couldn't see it, Komiko was sure he was smirking."You wouldn't want anything to happen to the alliance, now would you?" Komiko asked with a frightened look on her face. She was hoping she could convince them not to do what they were suggesting with her bluff. She knew it wouldn't really affect the alliance considering she was just a chuunin and the Kazekage would sacrifice her if it would bring prosperity to Suna. Also the fact that she was actually following them even after knowing they were Oto ninja. But she had to give it a try.

Under the mask of the said Anbu, his smile just got bigger when she mentioned that. "Hehe, no one is going to find out about this since you won't live long enough to talk." He finished with a chuckle, sending shiver up her spine.

Deciding not to be taunted by this fool and she said, "As if I would let you lay your filthy hands one me!" as she took a defensive stance with the frightened look on her face gone, replaced with determination to do whatever is necessary and do what she can in order to get out of this mess.

"If that's how you want to play." Captain said in an amused voice at her stupidity of thinking she could actually beat them. He then snaps his finger, "Oi, new guy, why don't you show us what you got." He said without taking his eyes off of Komiko. One of the Anbu from the back nodded his head before quickly darted toward her with the intention of immobilizing her as soon as possible.

Komiko seeing the Anbu rapidly covering the distant between them made a Suna Bunshin. Then with a quick Kawarimi she replaced herself with the Bunshin right before her enemy's kunai came in contact with her.

He sped toward her then thrust the kunai in her shoulder only to have her turn to sand when it came in contact with her. His eyes widened in surprise at not seeing her make a bunshin and seeing the surprised look on the Anbu's face, in a burst of speed Komiko easily got behind him and lodges as kunai at the base of his skull. As the Nin dropped to the ground, she said to his lifeless corpse, "That's what you get for underestimating me," with a menacing tone then spits on him.

"Himatsu!" one of the Anbu shouted when he saw the dead Anbu. He clenches his fist then ran over to the dead Anbu. Quickly checking for a pulse and not finding one he looked over to Komiko who moved a few feet away from the corpse when she heard the dead Anbu's name being shouted. She was actually surprised to see this Anbu even be concerned about his comrade's death while others were just standing there and watching everything unfold.

"You bitch, you killed my brother!" he screamed before blindly charging her.

'_So that's why.'_ Komiko thought then jumped skyward as she started to do rapid hand seals.** "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!"** she shouted before bringing her hand to her mouth, then blowing a large blast of wind at the ground. Upon impact an explosion rocked throughout the place sending sand and debris flying into the air. Some of the Anbu were able to move back before the blast hit the ground while some were caught in the after shock of the explosion. Not giving enough time for the masked ninja to retaliate she followed up with...

"**Fuuton: Gale Wind Palm!"** Komiko sent a strong gust of wind combined with a hail of several kunais she hurled into the gust of wind increasing its deadliness. Seconds after the performance of the Jutsu two screams followed and then stopped as fast as they came. A minute later, dust settled down enough to see through it and what they saw slightly surprised them. There in the center of what was quite noticeably a fairly large crater was the masked Suna chuunin and in front of her were two dead Anbu impaled with several kunais. The captain growled under his breath when he saw two more of his subordinates were dead. It wasn't that he cared, but the fact that he has to fill out more paperwork still remained.

He went through his weapon pouch and took out some kunai with small holes in the handle and with a flick of his wrist; the captain sent them toward Komiko at an impressive speed. They were narrowly dodged by Komiko, but a second later her eyes widened when she felt sudden pain in the depths of her ears. Her hands flew to her head, clutching it tightly as she fell to her knees from the pain and an urge to puke hit her. "W-what t-the hell was t-th-that?" She stuttered out, pain evident on her face as her vision started to become blurry and blood trickled down her neck, out of her ears.

This brought a smile to the captain's face since this was the first time he actually used those kunai considering they were made only a few days before his journey to Suna, and they seem to work pretty well. "Those kunai are called, 'Kunai no Kaichou (melody kunai)' and are special kunai designed by Orochimaru-sama's best weapon smith. They emanate constant sound that affects the inner ears, throwing a person off balance or in your case makes you want to puke." He concluded then vanished out of sight and appeared next to her then planted his knee into her gut, following up with a round house to the head sending her flying a few feet back.

Komiko slowly picked herself up and wobbled back and forth as she couldn't control her legs. The captain walked up to her and grabbed Komiko by the neck following up with a punch in the stomach, making her cough out blood. He then slammed her on to the ground hard enough to make an outline of her body and to elicit a scream of pain from Komiko. He then took out two normal Kunai and stabbed one into her right shoulder. Komiko had to bite her lower lips as not to make a sound, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream again.

The Oto Anbu captain then removed the mask from her face and his eyes slightly widened by her beauty. If she were in Oto, she would most likely be the most beautiful woman in the whole village. Most women in Otogakure were dead ugly so that makes them even more sex crazed from all the stress building up. "Such beauty. All going to waste under this mask. Don't worry though, we'll make good use of you." He said with a lecherous chuckle. She will be good release of stress on their way to Oto, but before reaching there they would have to dispose of her.

With another kunai in hand, he started to cut her clothes along with nicking her body here and there with it, drawing some blood. Komiko's eyes widened when he started doing that and in a shaky voice, "Please don't do this. Anything but this, please," she begged as tear started pouring from her eyes. Even though she didn't want to beg to anyone, she had no choice in this situation since she still couldn't control her body. A few seconds later she started to get back some control over her body so struggled against the ninja trying to undress her only to get slapped. Hard. "Matte! Someone help me! Help!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

He slammed his left hand onto her throat when she started to scream, making her gasp for breaths. "Don't struggle and you might enjoy what we are going to do to you. Scream all you want, because no one is gonna hear you in this desert, bitch." He growled releasing her throat while fumbling with her clothes.

0000000000000000

(Present time in Suna)

For the first time everything was going great for the Yondaime Kazekage. The reason for that is because he had just finalized the alliance two days ago, though this served to increase the amount paperwork, but it would all be worth it by the end of the Chuunin exam that will be held in Konoha. After Konoha is destroyed, the Wind Daimyo will have no choice but to recognize Suna's military power. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought about how Suna will be the greatest of all 5 Shinobi nations.

Suddenly his body went stiff as immense amount of chakra washed over him. Quickly walking over to the window, looking outside he saw something that surprised him. Far away in the desert, he saw what looked like a sandstorm with the touch of something purple. What surprised him was that the purple tint was what he guessed to be chakra, swirling around creating the sandstorm. What's more surprising was the fact that only Jinchuriki possesses chakra that's not blue in color; only this chakra didn't feel malicious, which is usually the case.

Looking down on his village he saw civilian running around in panic. Feeling chakra signatures approaching his office, he turned around to see a squad of Anbu kneeling down in front of him. "Report!" Kazekage said in a tone of superiority though with a hint of fear.

The Anbu in front raised his head and answered, "There seems to be a massive surge of chakra half way to the border and Anbu are going there to investigate as we speak. It seems there is enough chakra to dwarf you and Shukaku combined, Kazekage-sama." The Anbu concluded with respect not sure if he offended their Kage by saying the last part.

Kazekage's eyes went wide when he heard the last part. Someone this powerful in their border and they didn't even sense until few minutes ago. They needed to prepare for an attack or whatever this thing is will destroy them before they even have then chance to rise among all other shinobi nation. "Did you confirm who or what it is?" the Yondaime Kazekage of Sunagakure asked and he was rewarded with a shake of head and a no from the Anbu making him frown.

"I see. Take all available Anbu and Jounin to search the premise then report back to me immediately." He said earning choruses of 'Hai,' from all the Anbu present in the room before leaving in a swirl of sand.

00000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto disappeared from where he was standing while still releasing killing intent on the group, holding them down. Appearing next to Komiko, he picks her up then reappears where he was a second ago. Setting her down, he takes off his coat then placed it over her body. Looking back at the group, he decreases the amount of killing intent he was releasing, letting some of the Anbu be able to breathe properly.

"You know, if there are two things that I absolutely detest… its rapists and traitors. You fools happen to be in one category. For that you shall pay with your life." Naruto stated in monotone, taking a few steps forward.

Backing away slightly the captain of the group dared to ask, "Who the fuck are you?" trying to not sound as scared as he was inside.

"To you, my name is pit, and you have fallen into something you can never escape from." He said narrowing his eyes. Putting a hand on Muramubi behind his back, he said, "Now you die!" His voice had assumed an almost snake like hiss to it, furthering his own visage of terror.

Naruto then vanished from sight, before faint flashes of orange fire appeared in front of each Anbu simultaneously. The flashes stopped all together before it appeared once more, taking the shape of the blonde in front of the Captain facing the shocked Anbu captain who didn't even see Naruto make a single move. With a flick of his wrist, Naruto cleared the blood from his blade before a shower of blood coated the battlefield and thumps were heard as the entire group of masked Anbu fell most anticlimactically except for the captain. (A/N: I got the idea from C.H. and built it upon that.)

The masked anbu captain committed more sins than everyone else in the group and for that he shall face punishment worse than death, for Naruto had something _very_ special planned for him.

The Oto anbu captain stumbled back for a moment, stuttering out, "W-what ar-are you?" with fear present in his eyes. Knowing he was up against someone beyond his capabilities, the captain of the dead anbu _tried_ to shallow something in his mouth. Key word 'tried' as he had to throw it up when Naruto practically crushed his windpipe with a chop to the throat.

Catching the pill between his fingers, Naruto burst it into flame then with a sadistic smirk he said, "Suicide pill huh? Killing you will be too simple. No, I'll send you to a place where you will wish you never touched her," sending shiver down the captain's spine before passing out when Naruto pressed a pressure point in the back of his neck. Naruto decided to leave the bodies as they were, to put fear in the heart of Oto and Suna ninjas.

Naruto rolled up his left sleeve before revealing a tattoo in the shape of an orange bird. It covered his whole forearm with its wings in a position like it was about to take off as its tails was wrapped around Naruto's arm. Biting his thumb, Naruto smeared the blood on the tattoo before sending chakra into the tattoo and in a poof of red flame, a phoenix big enough for three people to ride comfortably, appeared with Naruto one top of its beak who had the anbu one top of his shoulder. Red feathers with hints of yellow in them surrounded the phoenix's body. The phoenix had pair of green eyes and on top of its forehead were 6 feathers, which stood upward. (A/N: I put the tattoo part for those who didn't read chap 1 to 6 though I really hope you did.)

Green eyes looked upward focusing on Naruto, **"Greetings Naruto-sama, what can I do for you today?"** the phoenix greeted in a soft feminine voice.

"Hey Ruykujaku, I want you to take this fool-" before finishing, he threw the prisoner off his shoulder and threw him toward his summon, who caught him in its talon. "-To Konoha and also relay a message." Naruto then took a scroll out of his pocket and sent some chakra to a special seal on the scroll and writings started to appear on the scroll. Stopping the chakra flow Naruto closed the scroll and tied the strap with Ruykujaku's beak. "Head straight for the Hokage tower and no matter what, do not hand him or the scroll over to anyone but the Hokage." After explaining everything Naruto jumped off of Ruykujaku and walked over to Komiko then gave her a cut her across her palm drawing some blood.

Taking a vile of her blood, he walked over to one of the dead anbu, withdrawing a paintbrush from his pouch, at rapid speed Naruto started to a seal on his face with Komiko's blood forming a crude yet effective seal his face considering he was not in the category of headless anbu. Pouring the left over blood in the dead anub's mouth he went through some one handed seals and slammed his hand on the seal whispering, "**Blood Body Seal,"** as the seal started to glow when Naruto poured large amount of chakra into it. Standing up he saw the change in anbu's body, which took the appearance of his spy Komiko and the seal started to disappear into 'her' body.

After finishing up his handy work, he walked over to his unconscious spy and picked her up. Looking up at the sky he saw no trace of his summon and suddenly feeling numerous chakra signature heading his way, Naruto disappeared into the wind heading toward his designated destination.

Moment later…

Few minutes after Naruto left, a group of anbu along with few jounins showed up to the grisly scene of mangled and headless corpses making everyone think, '_what the hell could've done something like this?'_ then proceeded to gather the bodies of their dead allies and surprisingly one of Suna chuunin. After finishing they decided to look for anything that could help identify the killer. Not finding anything, they left to report to their Kazekage.

(Hour later with Naruto)

He had just gotten out of Suna's border then proceeded toward Wave country, which is a small island located off the coast of Fire country. Naruto didn't want to head toward Konoha, because he needed to take Komiko somewhere safe. In Konoha there will most likely be spies from Oto and not to mention Danzo's goons are there. He needed to take care of that traitor soon or Konoha will be in danger from the inside, which is a far greater of a threat than any other enemy. Oh well, he'll have to take care of that when he gets back to Konoha, but for now he needed to concentrate on the women in his arm.

(Next morning)

Naruto arrived at the outskirt of Wave country, with Komiko who was still unconscious considering Naruto knocked her out last night. The reason for that would be, because she was insisting that Naruto lets her down when she woke up last night after thanking him for saving her. Naruto didn't want her to injure herself more so he simply told her that she should stay where she is with a glare. Even though she quickly shut up, just to annoy the hell out of Naruto she started to poke him in the chest, which led to Naruto knocking her out. "Women are such a hassle." He mumbled to himself as he looked toward Wave from the other side of the river.

"**Shunpo,"** Naruto whispered before he disappeared with a trail of fire right behind him before it too disappeared into the wind.

A second later Naruto appeared in Wave to see a sight he was not really expecting. Wave looked like a run down town with buildings that seems like it might fall apart any moment. People were walking around wearing ripped clothes and shopkeepers were selling bad food, which were considerably expensive. Even then some people seems to be buying it.

'_I see, the country became impoverish under Gatô's control.'_ Naruto thought. He got report of Gatô taking over Wave from one of his informant, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Closing his eyes Naruto sent a chakra pulse trying to locate his informant, but his eyes shot open as he felt two fairly large chakra signature though both combined wouldn't even equal to 1/8 of his power. A smile appeared upon his lips as he disappeared again only to reappear in front of a two-floor house with orange roof. This is probably the only house that he saw in Wave that didn't look old.

Wanting to surprise the people inside Naruto completely masked his chakra signature. Walking over to the door and softly kicked it since he couldn't use his hands to knock. Not getting any answer from inside Naruto kicked it again, this time only slightly harder. A minute later, he heard a woman he guessed might be around her thirties by the sound of her voice call out, "Coming!"

Right after a click of the door lock, from the corner of his eyes Naruto saw two people speeding toward him at fast pace from different sides. Quickly making two kage bunshin, Naruto held onto the sleeping Komiko while each kage bunshin took out a kunai from their pouch, at lighting speed both disappeared and got behind the speeding figures and pressed kunais around their necks.

One figure tensed when she felt a kunai touching his neck. She didn't even see the person move and whoever it was must be costing Gatô large sum of money. This guy had to be one powerful ninja if Kurenai couldn't see him move. She was hoping at least Kakashi might be able to take this guy down since he is stronger of the two or they are done for.

As for Kakashi, he was in similar position as Kurenai not that he knew since he was planning to attack from the other side, but before he even got within 40 feet of his enemies, a kunai was already present on his throat.

'Naruto' seeing Kurenai tense brought his mouth close to Kurenai's ears making her even tenser. Then he whispered, "My my, you are a bit jumpy this morning, aren't you my Kurenai-_chan_?" sending shiver down her spine and a blush rose to her face when she recognized his voice. 'Naruto' slowly moves the kunai from her neck making sure she wouldn't attack.

Kurenai wondered why Naruto is here? He couldn't possibly have a mission here for a month and not take out Gatô. She turned around to a smiling Naruto with a peace sign, making her give out a soft giggle. He looked so cute and silly at the times.

(With Kakashi)

"You should've known better than to rush into a situation such as this blindly, Kakashi-san." The kage bunshin said with lazy voice pissing Kakashi off. Even though he knew this person was right, he still had no right to degrade Kakashi's intelligence.

"Who are you?!" Kakashi growled earning a chuckle from 'Naruto.'

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" The clone said before he released Kakashi. Seeing his chance, Kakashi swiftly spun around and thrust his kunai to impale this unknown person in the stomach only for him to fly back from an invisible punch in the face, almost sending him into the water.

Naruto rubbed his forehead from Kakashi's stupidity when he saw him sent flying by his clone. He really didn't think Kakashi would be so dense as not to figure who he was just by the sound of his voice, but then again he really didn't talk to Kakashi so it was to be expected. "Oi Kakashi no baka." Naruto called out. Kakashi was about to reveal his sharingan when someone called him an idiot. A tick appeared over his visible eye as he looked toward the voice. The tick disappeared when he saw Konoha's Fenikkusu Sannin standing there waving his hand at Kakashi while hugging a women to his chest.

Kakashi sighed in relief. Here is someone who should be able to defeat _that_ guy. "Ohayo Naruto-sama, I am kind of in a bind at the moment so can you help me defeat that person." Kakashi finished lazily as he pointed toward Naruto's clone making Naruto sweat-drop. Kakashi blushed from embarrassed when he looked over to his 'enemy' to see another copy of the sannin. "uhhh, never mind." He said with a nervous chuckle, feeling like an idiot.

"So, which one of you is the real one." Kakashi asked while looking between the clone and Naruto. Naruto was about to answer when he saw Kurenai appear from the side of the house with his clone beside her.

When Kurenai walked in front of the house she saw Kakashi talking to Naruto who had a woman hugged to his chest. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her as she saw the young woman snuggling into _'HER'_ mans chest. Then remembered that the one with her will most likely be the real or the one behind Kakashi. She then heard Kakashi ask who the real Naruto was and was hoping it would be the one with her. To answer that question Naruto dispelled both clones simultaneously making Kurenai ball her fist. _'That bastard! One date and he is already cheating on me!'_ She thought with anger present on her face. Taking a few deep breaths, _'Ok think this through. She seems to be unconscious so maybe he is trying to help her.'_ She thought while trying to analyze the situation and trying to calm herself.

"Ano, Naruto-san. Who is that?" she asked while pointing toward the woman Naruto was holding.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and saw slight anger present on her face. So he carefully picked his next words not to make her angrier, "Ah she is my old informant from Suna. A couple squads of Oto Anbu attacked her with_unsavory_ thoughts in mind. I happened to have been leaving Suna at that time and noticed then killed them all and brought her here." Expounded Naruto in a shaky voice praying he wouldn't have to face her wrath, since the old saying goes 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.' Kakashi and Kurenai went wide-eyed when they heard that he killed couple squads of anbu. But then again they shouldn't be surprising at all.

"I would love to stand here and chat all day, but my friend here is in need of rest and a bit of first aid." He said in a serious tone. Getting nods from both jounin as they led him into the house.

From inside the house all the gennins were wide-eyed when they saw Naruto take on both of their senseis at the same time and still came out victorious. It wasn't much of a match considering Kakashi and Kurenai lost in a blink of an eye. Though they couldn't figure out how those clones actually held a kunai since bunshin was supposed to be only illusion.

Sasuke was seething when he saw the same technique that he still couldn't master in use. Every time he would summon a clone it would be like a paralyzed person on the floor trying to crawl while calling for help. And the highest he could make is two those before he passes out from chakra exhaustion. What pissed him off was this second rate shinobi was using the jutsu to its full potential while he couldn't.

Sakura was admiring her Sasuke-kun's 'beauty' when she saw anger on his face and immediately she knew it was because of that monster. Why the hell is he even here? To comfort her 'beloved' she said, "You are the best Sasuke-kun. I mean so what if he looks strong, you could beat him if you really wanted to. I am pretty sure Kakashi-sensei was going easy on him. There is no way he could defeat both our senseis like that." She finished in a caring voice; actually getting Sasuke out of brooding. He decided not to put her down right now since that actually made him feel better. _'Sure I can't beat that fake Sannin yet, but once I gain my Sharingan I'll just steal his jutsu and make him bow to his superior before he...'_ thought Sasuke with a blush making Sakura squeal thinking her 'Sasuke-kun' was blushing because of her.

"Eh, why are they bringing him into the house?" asked a beautiful woman around her thirties with slight panic present in her voice. She had waist length black hair adding to her beauty.

All the gennins looked at her and Kiba answered, "Don't worry Tsunami-san, he is a Konoha ninja and beside even if he was an enemy I would protect you with my life." He boisterously said trying to assure her she's safe with him around, completely missing the hurt look in a certain Hyuuga's lavender eyes. Tsunami was dumbfounded. She couldn't tell if the filthy mutt was actually hitting on her or would really give his life for her, but she nodded anyway and walked over to the door to open for the oncoming people.

Kiba smiled when he saw her nod thinking that he might 'get some' before leaving Wave. Even though he was in a relationship with Hinata for about a month, she still didn't want to go all the way which pissed him off. But he was sure he could get her soon enough and before that he needed to try and do Tsunami. That woman is just downright hot! (A/N: I am pretty sure all the guys would agree with that, because she is hot.)

Tsunami opened the door and locks eyes with the tall blond's sparkling blue eyes. She was caught into the deep blue eyes for couple of seconds until, "Ahem!" Kurenai cleared her throat while glaring at the woman.

Tsunami gasp and looks away with a blush adorning her face before she stuttered out, "W-w-welcome to my h-home ah..." getting a reply of Uzumaki Naruto from the beautiful blond in front of her.

"You can call me Tsunami, Uzumaki-san." Tsunami stated earning a nod from Naruto before he said, "Then I guess it's only appropriate for you to call me Naruto," he finished with a smile. This whole interaction between Naruto and Tsunami was making Kurenai jealous. Kakashi was snickering under his mask when he saw different emotions swept through Kurenai's face.

Inside the house Kiba was pissed. This bitch was blushing and stuttering from just being in front of that bastard while he's been hitting on her for a day now and he didn't get any reaction from her the whole time. The other gennins were just indifferent to the whole ordeal.

"Well please come in." Tsunami said as she stepped away from the door for Naruto to get inside. Naruto walked inside the house and looked around. He saw the Uchiha was glaring at him, along with his fan-girl Sakuto or whatever the hell her name is. Both were standing with their three other teammates.

Looking back at Tsunami he asked, "Ano Tsunami-san, would you point me toward a room where I can let my friend rest."

"You can take her upstairs and place her on the bed in the second room. I will be there shortly with a first aid kit." Tsunami stated before she went to the kitchen to get medical supplies.

Naruto took Komiko upstairs and few minutes later he came down to conversing people though Kurenai looked kind of pissed. Before he came down Naruto subtly make a Kage bushin which henges into a potted plant since he saw the lecherous look the Mutt boy was giving Komiko, and with her being unconscious she couldn't defend herself should he try something stupid. Which would end in his own miserable death _'After all I'd hate to have to explain to Sensei why I killed a clan heir...meh whatever his sisters stronger and really good looking... NO bad Naruto you have Kurenai.'_ He berated himself for even thinking of another woman when he was in a possible relationship with Kurenai. **(A/N: No, there won't be any Kiba bashing, if you are thinking that by this paragraph or the ones before.)**

Taking a seat next to Kurenai Naruto said, "Has the old man gone senile, sending bunch of rookie gennin outside of Konoha?" completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving from some gennin or at least he choose to act like he was oblivious to the glares. "So what kind of mission is this?"

Since Kurenai seems to not want to talk, Kakashi decided to answer Naruto's question, "This was supposed to be a C-ranked mission assigned to escort bridge builder Tazuna, but turns out it became an A-ranked mission when we encountered Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Momochi Zabuza, as in one of the seven swordsman of former hidden village of Mist?" he asked, getting a nod from the copy ninja. "Were you able to take him out?"

"I was able to defeat him with some help, but before I could deliver the finishing blow, he was saved by one of his accomplice who was dressed as a Hunter nin." Explained Kakashi hoping he isn't called a weakling or something by the sannin for not being able to take down Zabuza by himself.

"I see." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you telling_him_ about our mission?" Sakura interjected while still glaring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed when he heard her say that. "I am the superior ranking ninja here so only the Hokage out ranks me and seeing as he isn't here right now I will be taking over the team for this mission. So why don't you be a good little gennin and stay quiet while your superior discusses this matter." He said in a cold voice adding a bit of killing intent making Sakura recoil in fright.

"Who made you my superior?" Sasuke decided to cut in. Even though he thought that acting as Naruto's friend would benefit him, he just couldn't let this guy go on thinking he is Sasuke's superior.

"First I could kill you with my pinky, second I have the title of Sannin and as such am the superior of every Konoha nin, other than Jiraiya-san who is my equal and Sarutobi-sensei who is my superior. Now shut up, you bore me." Naruto said before unleashing a small portion of killing intent that was surprisingly enough to make both the gay avenger and fan girl gasp before passing out.

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke's arrogance will get him killed and Sakura will get killed for being a fan-girl. "Can you three take these two to their room?" Kakashi asked the three gennin, earning nods from each. They then proceeded to take the avenger and his fan-girl to their respective room.

Looking at Kakashi Naruto said, "Now that nuisances are out of the way, why don't we get back to your mission?" earning a nod from Kakashi. Kurenai…. Well she was still pissed at Naruto, thinking that he was flirting with Tsunami, which is why Kakashi was answering every question asked by Naruto.

"Considering Zabuza got away, do you have any idea when he'll strike back?" Naruto asked while eyeing Kurenai, noticing her lack of participation in the conversation. At the time her face looked kind of like the Uchiha's when he broods, which is always. Only thing differentiate between their expression is that Kurenai looks beautiful while Sasuke looks like the fag he is.

Kakashi nodded, "I believe he will heal up within a week or so and in that time Kurenai and I will prepare the team," he finished while hoping to end this conversation as soon as possible so he could go back to reading his precious 'book.' He was still waiting for the new release, which should be out in about a month or so.

After hearing Kakashi's report, Naruto started thinking if he should stay here and maybe help them. His original plan was to come to Wave and maybe find a good place for Komiko to live in and head straight to Konoha since Suna will most likely label her KIA. So not to arouse suspicion Naruto brought her to the only place where shinobis barely comes unless in mission, in which case Konoha shinobi will most likely be hired. Now that Kurenai along with the company are here, there was no way Naruto could just leave them to fend off Zabuza especially since Kurenai is here. They might've been able to fend him off last time, but this time surely he will bring reinforcement. Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his blond fiery locks before looking at Kakashi who was now reading 'Icha Icha paradise volume 10,' making Naruto remember that Jiraiya told him to give one of the Icha Icha book to Kakashi. So he started to pull one out of his pocket, but then realized that Kakashi will most likely spend majority of his time reading the perverted book when he is supposed to do help his students' train or something. So he decided to give it to him after the mission is over.

Looking back at Kurenai he saw her staring off into space with a sad look on her face. Needing to know what was wrong with her Naruto asked, "Is there a problem Kurenai-san?" with a concerned look on his face.

Kurenai looked over at Naruto and saw the concerned look on his face, so to reassure him she responded, "Don't worry about me. I am just tired is all." before standing up and leaving the room.

"Hmm Kakashi, do you know what's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

Putting his book down on the table in front of him Kakashi answered, "Considering the way she was looking at you while you and Tsunami-san were talking, I would say she's jealous," earning a confused look from Naruto making him sigh. Could the sannin really be this dense when it comes to women?

"Why would she be jealous about that?" Naruto questioned. He really didn't understand women. One minute they are happy and then they are sad. Kurenai looked kind of happy when she saw him but few minutes later she became all depressed.

"Probably because she likes you and it seemed like you were flirting with Tsunami-san in the doorway." Kakashi stated making Naruto blush when he heard Kakashi say that Kurenai might like him. Kakashi was kind of frustrated with Naruto for being this dense though somewhat proud of himself for being able to give one of the strongest ninja in the world dating advice.

"If that's true, I guess I'll have to speak to her about that." Naruto said before getting out of his seat and walked over to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something." Before heading out the door, leaving Kakashi to his book.

(15 Minutes Later)

Naruto arrived at his destination, which was a rundown shack on the edge of town. Walking in Naruto looked around the place that seems to have been empty for at least couple of months. Not finding the person he was looking for Naruto walked outside coming upon an old woman. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know where Shin Kyogoku lives?" Naruto asked politely to the old woman.

The old woman looked toward the voice to see a handsome young man. "Is he a friend of yours?" She asked trying to be sure that he wasn't one of Gatô's men. But he didn't look like one of them since every single of his man looked like a maniac and had perverse look permanently plastered to their face. This one seemed like a polite person.

Naruto gave her a nod and she continued, "I am sorry for your loss," getting a confused look from the sannin.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I guess you haven't heard. Your friend was killed by Gatô's men a couple months ago. For suspicion of 'treason,' he was publicly executed to bring fear into the people of Wave since Gatô has deluded himself into thinking he was some sort of king." She finished with a sad smile remembering the polite men who used to help her with groceries and sometimes with her financial needs. He also have been hording lots of money to help build the bridge, but then one day Gatô found out about that and killed him for treason.

Naruto nodded at her then said, "Arigato," before walking away while lost in his thoughts. No wonder he hadn't heard from Shin for a while. Every one of his spy would send him reports every month or so. Naruto balled his fist at his own incompetence. He really should've checked what was wrong instead of assuming that Shin was just busy with things. But he really couldn't do anything about that except make Gatô pay for what he has done. Needing to calm himself down, Naruto walked around the island for couple of hours before he was hit with some information as his clone from Komiko's room dispelled itself. It seems she has woken up so he decided to head back.

Twenty minutes of walking, Naruto finally arrived at Tazuna's house. Opening the door he noticed everyone at the table along with two people he didn't recognize. One of the unknown people was an old man around the age of sixty with light black hair and a pair of glasses. The other one was a little kid around seven yrs of age. Even Komiko was there, who currently was slyly making her way towards Tsunami. "Ohayo minna." Naruto greeted everyone getting their attention.

The old man suddenly jumps up when he saw Naruto and with a frightened voice he demanded, "Who are you?" before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

He gave Kakashi a confused look. "Don't worry, he is with us." Kakashi stated making Tazuna somewhat relax.

"You have been out for a long time, Naruto-san." Said Tsunami with a small smile. Naruto looked over to Tsunami before he blushed at the sight. Everyone was curious as to what Naruto was blushing at and saw Komiko who was sitting beside Tsunami now behind her, fondling Tsunami's breast while murmuring something about being 'so soft and big,' making Kakashi and Kiba fly back from nosebleed. Sasuke thought this was stupid. Why would someone blush from seeing a disturbing scene like that? Though he couldn't help but blush at the thought of it being him feeling up that Hyuuga from the graduating class before his... before turning a way and assuming his non caring position while even Shino had a blush one his face. Tazuna choked on his breath before quickly looking away from this offending scene considering it was his daughter that was being molested. His grandson was just oblivious to this whole thing since he didn't understand what was happening.

The female population turned bright red especially the unconscious Hyuuga girl who passed out a second after her lavender eyes set on the perverse yet…. slightly erotic sight in front of her. Tsunami was blushing from both anger and embarrassment. Embarrassed from being groped by a woman and angry since everyone was watching her, even her son. "Stop this right now, Komiko-san or no dinner for you tonight!" Tsunami commanded, putting a stop to what Komiko was doing.

"I see you are getting along with everyone, Komiko." Naruto said with a chuckle earning him a sheepish grin and a nod from Komiko. "Though I didn't expect you to be so well acquainted with Tsunami-san." With a bit of sarcasm in his voice making both ladies blush.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Naruto with concern.

Komiko flexed her muscles and said, "Good as new," with zest before wincing for the pain in her shoulder.

Naruto noticed, but nodded nonetheless, looking at Kurenai he said, "Can I have a minute with you Kurenai-san?" before stepping out of the house and Kurenai followed suit. She couldn't comprehend what Naruto wanted to talk her about. It couldn't be about the mission since Kakashi already explained their situation. So what could it be?

After walking out of the house Naruto jumped on the rooftop of Tazuna's house and sat himself before motioning Kurenai to sit beside him. They both stayed quiet for a minute before Naruto asked, "Mind telling me what's wrong?" breaking the silence and catching her off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai said with a look of delirium on her face.

Naruto sighed. He didn't know if she was just faking confusion or was she really confused as she appeared to be, so he decided to enlighten her, "Don't play coy with me Kurenai-san, there's something bothering you, so spill." He said in a serious tone as his blue eyes locked with Kurenai's red-eyes serving to unnerve Kurenai.

"Why are you asking me this?" Kurenai questioned, not wanting to talk about it. But she really didn't think she would have a choice by the look she was getting from Naruto.

"Because, when I arrived at Tazuna-san's house, you seemed actually happy to see me, but after introducing myself to Tsunami-san, you started becoming depressed and Kakashi came to a conclusion. He said you might've thought that I was flirting with Tsunami-san and became jealous." Naruto stated.

"_That pervert!"_ Kurenai thought balling her fist. She will be sure to make him pay for saying that to Naruto. "Weren't you?" She blurted out without a second thought.

"Do you think _that_ little of me Kurenai-san? I would never even think of flirting with another woman considering I went out with you even if it wasn't a great one, nonetheless it was still a date." Naruto said with a hint of sadness making Kurenai feel guilty for accusing him of hitting on another woman. "I am sorry if it seemed like I was flirting with Tsunami-san, but considering my _background_, I wouldn't really know the difference between flirting and simply just having a conversation with a woman." He finished, trying his best to make her understand.

Kurenai somewhat understood what he was saying. She knew that he hadn't interacted with many women in his life. But even then it seemed like he was really enjoying talking to Tsunami and she just couldn't help but feel jealous since she liked him a… lot, not that she would admit it anytime soon. "S-so you really weren't f-flirting with her?" she asked in a shaky voice while looking down not wanting to make an eye contact with him.

Naruto shook his head then said, "No, even though she seemed like a nice lady, she is just not my type," with a smile, scrunching his nose as he looked at her for some kind of reaction.

Kurenai's head shot up, her eyes meeting his before she asked, "What is your type then?" with curiosity making Naruto look at the sky before assume a thinking pose. She thought he looked even cuter than before and only getting cuter by the passing day.

A couple seconds later Naruto looked back down at Kurenai and responded, "Someone who is beautiful, caring, aggressive also submissive, someone who understands me and loves me for who I am and what NOT I represent, a brunette and a woman with beautiful red eyes." finishing with a sly smirk making Kurenai beet red at the last thing on his list.

"Look Kurenai-san, I like you and if we are to continue dating then I wouldn't dream of looking at another woman as long as you are by my side." Naruto admitted with a serious face. "And this is to prove it," with that, Naruto pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Kurenai's eyes widened in complete shock and at his temerity, before slowly closed her eyes as she started returning the kiss. Kurenai's hand flew to his neck as she felt his strong arms sneak around her waist as the kiss became more and more heated as both poured all the passion they could muster into one of their many kisses to come. His tongue licked her lips searching for her permission and she hesitantly let him in. Naruto slowly picked her up and placed her on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Their bodies melded together as their tongues dueled and searched each other's mouth, tasting and savoring it.

After a minute Naruto and Kurenai parted from their heated make-out session breathing heavily followed by blushes. Naruto scratched the back of his head while Kurenai contemplated on what to say to him now. "So does that prove something?" Naruto asked, getting his answer when Kurenai shyly nodded. Kurenai sighed in relief that she wasn't the first to say anything after _that._

Kurenai was thoroughly enjoying herself in Naruto's warmth before she realized that she was sitting on Naruto's lap making her jump from his lap with an impressive blush on her face surpassing her previous one. "Awww, I was enjoying that." Naruto wined earning him a playful punch on the head.

"Pervert." She said making Naruto grumble under his breath. Kurenai giggled which Naruto found to be extremely _cute?_

For the next two hours Naruto and Kurenai made small talks before Kakashi called them for dinner.

Naruto stood up and proffered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. She stood up and said, "I don't kiss a guy after one date so you better take me on another one buster," a little playfully with a glare.

"Sure." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly with a grin on his face before both jumped from the rooftop and headed inside the house.

Walking inside Naruto saw everyone was sitting at the table in the dining room waiting for dinner. He and Kurenai walked over and sat down and few minutes later Tsunami came into the room with a platter of food in hand.

"Arigato for the food, Tsunami-san." Kakashi said and everyone else nodded their appreciation.

"It's no problem, after all you guys are protecting my father's life and trying to help make Wave country a better place for everyone." She said before taking seat next to Tazuna.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone said before an awkward silence followed where everyone just ate their food until a young boy came into the room and sat down with a scoff.

"Naruto-san, I don't think I've introduced my son to you yet, this is Inari." said Tsunami introducing her son.

"Doesn't matter, they're just going to die like everyone else who goes up against Gato" mumbled the boy just loud enough for everyone to here.

"Don't worry Inari, I assure you none of us are going to die at the hands of some business tyrant. We're all more than skilled enough to handle a mission like this, especially since Naruto-san is here right now." Assured Kurenai not knowing that this server to anger the little kid.

"Why do you even try?! You are all going to die just like… just like…" He shouted unable to finish before running from the room and up the stairs with tears freely falling from his eyes.

All the leaf ninjas could only sit there dumbfounded unable to see why he did that. Only Naruto was able to see the pain in the little kid's eyes.

"I must apologize for Inari's behavior, he's still mourning the loss of someone very dear to us," apologized Tazuna in a somber tone.

"I am sorry for your loss." Naruto said with sympathy.

Tsunami shook her head and responded, "It's ok, everyone needs to let go of their precious people sometime in life, but it seems Inari is still not over my husband's death." She said sadly.

"What happened?" Sakura butted in, unable to see that it was a sensitive subject.

Deciding that it was more of Tsunami's story to tell, Tazuna decided to let her answer and Tsunami continued, "A little over a year ago Inari became very close to a man named Kaiza who had saved inari's life. Kaiza was a very kind man who tried to protect our country and was considered a hero by most. Inari considered him as an adoptive father who no one could defeat. When Gato showed up and started trying to take over Wave, Kaiza fought back against his men. This seemed to inspire the rest of the people of Wave to do the same. However, Gato saw this and decided to have Kaiza killed in front of everyone to crush people's spirit. That day Inari saw his father literally tortured to death. After Kaiza's death everyone in wave just seemed to just give in to Gato's control. Now Inari thinks just like the rest of Wave that if anyone stands against Gato they will fail and end up dead." Tsunami expounded with a sad smile remembering the times she had with Kaiza.

"That's so sad." Hinata said with few tears in her eyes.

After hearing Tsunami's depressing story everyone's mood seemed to have dropped. Tazuna wanting to lighten up the mood in the room said, "So what's this about you guys winning easily since this gaki is here." He said pointing toward Naruto. "He looks just as weak as the other five brats." Earning his glares from all the gennins while Kakashi chocked on his food. Then a few seconds later he started turning blue before Kakashi comically started punching his chest until he got the food down.

"Damn, I think I just saw the Shinigami." He said as he was trying to catch his breath. "To answer your question Tazuna-san, Naruto-sama is one the strongest ninja in the world and he is probably stronger than all of us in this room combined." Kakashi voiced his opinion making Tazuna spit out the water in his mouth.

"Nani! He is half your age." Stated a shocked Tazuna.

"There are people younger than me, but stronger than me. In the ninja world age doesn't mean anything. Naruto-sama just happened to be one of them." Kakashi explained.

"You are flattering me, Kakashi." Naruto said while not sounding flattered at all.

The rest of dinner past in much higher spirits and it wasn't long till it was time for everyone to be headed for bed. Saying goodnight, everyone left the table to make their way to their respective bedrooms since they needed to wake up early tomorrow morning to assume their guard duty and train for the upcoming battle.

(Unknown Location)

Two figures sitting few feet away from each other were conversing amongst themselves in a corridor with only a lamp to lighten up the room, but not enough to reveal their face that was hidden in the dark. They were suddenly interrupted when another person burst thorough the door.

Both figures turned their heads toward the figure, "Orochimaru-sama!" said the newcomer while trying to catch his breath, most likely from running.

"What do you want vermin? Can't you see I am in the middle of an important meeting?" demanded one of the seated figure in a snake like hiss.

"Gomen-nesai Orochimaru-sama! But we have just received urgent news from Suna via their fastest bird regarding the squad of Oto anbu that was sent to Suna few days ago. It seems that the whole squad were slaughtered along with couple of Root members by something still unknown." The newcomer relayed the news as he was shaking from the increasing killing intent in the room from Orochimaru.

"Send a message to Suna and tell them to inform me about any recent news on this matter. Now get out of my sight chuunin!" Orochimaru commended. He would've killed the chuunin by now for interrupting his meeting, but he was needed to send a message to Suna.

"Hai." Said the scared chuunin before leaving the room.

Orochimaru looked to his side and saw the figure sitting beside him was now standing. The figure flashed him a 'smile' before saying, "I must get going Orochimaru-sama. This incident must be reported to Danzo-sama." as he walked out of the door leaving only Orochimaru in the room.

Orochimaru stared at the door then gave out a sadistic chuckled, "Kukukuku, your time will come soon Danzo. Right after my senile old fool of a sensei." He finished while licking his lips with his snake like tongue in anticipation to see the blood of his former sensei.

(Konoha)

Inside a prison cell, there sat a figured tied to a chair wearing tattered clothes that may have once been Anbu clothing. Suddenly the man towering over him wearing a black leather trench coat along with his Konoha Hitai-ate unfolded and used as a bandana over his head smiled sadistically as the door opened. The man turned to face the two newcomers said the one thing that insured that the tied up figures fate. "Boys this fellow's flames of youth have diminished and he needs your help." Pointing at the restrained figure, who took one look at the two newcomers smiling faces and pissed himself with one thought in mind _'kill me now!'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for the ideas in this story, along with some jutsu and Oc's. Kishimoto is the rightful owner of Naruto though I do wish to go to Japan, kick his ass then take over Naruto story due to Kishi being an Emo-lover or hand it to a better writer than me. Hehe. Anyway, on to the story.

**(In Konoha)**

In the Hokage office, Sarutobi was signing his ever increasingly evil paperwork with an irritated look obvious on his features. "Stupid Naruto and his stupid ideas," he mumbled as he thought back to the day before.

**(Flashback)**

_Finally finishing up his paperwork for the day, Sarutobi was relaxing on his comfortable chair while sucking on his pipe. Suddenly, a man wearing a black leather trench coat along with his Konoha Hitai-ate unfolded using it as a bandanna over his head shunshined into his office. Sarutobi looked plainly at him then asked, "What is it Ibiki?" with a curious look._

"_Hokage-sama, there seems to be a problem with the Oto Anbu," Ibiki stated. Sarutobi gave him a questioning look before motioning for him to continue. "Under Naruto-sama's new torture tactic, we were able to obtain certain amount of information from the prisoner, but before we were able to finish up the interrogation, he started mumbling some nonsense before dying from a prolonged seizure. After using a reluctant Yamanaka to determine the cause, we found out that he had a mental breakdown due to not being able to handle… all the mental images from our newest torture," Ibiki elaborated with glee. He couldn't wait to use it on more incompetent subjects in the future. 'Naruto-sama truly is a genius,' Ibiki thought with a dreamy look._

_The old man saw the look on Ibiki's face and he immediately knew that it was the same look a certain purple haired special jounin gets when she finds new type of poison to try on her prisoners and in Ibiki's case it was most likely the want to try out Naruto's special Gai and Lee torture tactic. Even though it seemed to be really effective, he just didn't have the heart to let anyone else to go through this suffering, no matter what their crime was, so he would just have to ban it. "What did you find out?" Sarutobi asked getting Ibiki out of his imaginative state._

_Ibiki nodded before he said, "His name is Shibito Kazikato, Anbu captain from the newly created Otogakure located in Rice country. His team was ordered by his Kage to go into Suna and relay some message, though before we were able to find out what, he had passed." Ibiki Expounded._

"_Did you find out who identity of the Otokage?" The Hokage asked earning a nod from Ibiki who said one word, "Orochimaru." Sarutobi's eyes grew wide in response._

_The old man thought for a second before he said, "Dismissed, but before you go, I am forbidding you from using Naruto's special idea again," crushing Ibiki's future hope of having the ultimate torture tactic. A smile of satisfaction reached the Sandaime's lips when he saw the desperate look on Ibiki's face. 'It's true what they say. Misery does love company,' He thought with a chuckle. He then saw Ibiki using his puppy eye jutsu in such a pathetic attempt to sway him, that Sarutobi had no choice but to allow him to use it, but only on extreme cases. Ibiki gave him a nod of satisfactory before he shunshined out of the Hokage office._

**(End Flashback)**

Now here he was, doing more paperwork due to the Anbu's death. At this point he could only wish that someone would help him get out of this miserable life and soon.

(Wave country)

A week has gone by since Kurenai and Kakashi, along with their gennin team arrived at wave on the mission to protect Tazuna. During this time, both jounins took turns between teaching team seven and eight and guarding Tazuna while he was working on finishing the bridge.

Everyone progressed pretty quickly with their training. Hinata having already learned the tree walking, went on to water walking which took her two days to completely master. Sakura, even though completed her task on her first try, still had to continue working on it to improve her pathetic stamina. Shino got it within an hour or two. The only ones who had trouble mastering tree walking were Sasuke and Kiba since both had the most amount of chakra to control and least amount of patience. Kiba, for his part, had most certainly learned to control his emotion due to Naruto teaching him a lesson after he tried something unacceptable with Hinata, much to her displeasure.

**(Flashback)**

"_Kuso, why can't I do this?!" Kiba yelled out in frustration. He had been practicing for a whole day and still was a few feet away from getting to the top of the tree along with Sasuke who was few inches above him. _

_Sasuke was even more annoyed than Kiba at the moment. Reason being: he had to listen to Kiba's complaining for the last ten minutes, which was getting on his nerves. Also, the fact he was still trying to finish this useless tree walking, even though his sensei told them that this would help their chakra control. He just couldn't see how the hell this was going to help him take down his traitorous brother. He also was infuriated that everyone else beside Kiba of course, finished tree walking before him. _

_He was brought out of his musing when he heard Kiba yell out, "Oi Sasuke! Lets go back. I haven't had anything to eat from the morning." _

_Sasuke wouldn't naturally listen to what Kiba says, but right now he was hungry, so with a simple nod, he complied to head back to Tazuna's house for lunch with Kiba._

_Kiba and Sasuke jumped down on the ground and Kiba looked at his familiar Akamaru, who was sleeping under the shade of a big tree. "Let's go Akamaru, I am pretty sure you are hungry, too." _

_The dog woke up and barked in agreement before all three headed for lunch._

_On their way, Kiba spotted Hinata in the middle of a lake practicing water walking which made him slightly jealous. Here was his girlfriend doing something that he couldn't do yet. Forgetting his hunger, Kiba looked at Sasuke who also sported a frown on his face while looking at Hinata. "Hey Sasuke, why don't you go ahead? I will join you soon," Kiba said. Sasuke made a grimace showing Kiba his annoyance._

"_Whatever," Sasuke mumbled with his uncaring attitude as he slowly walked to Tazuna's home. _

_After Sasuke left the area, Kiba and Akamaru made their way toward Hinata. "Hey Hinata!" he called out in a sonorous tone._

_Hinata looked back and saw Kiba standing on the shore of the lake. "Hello Kiba-kun," she said in a delicate voice with a smile before she gingerly walked toward Kiba as not to fall in the water. She was still somewhat an amateur in this whole walking on water thing. "What are you doing here?" she asked, after she safely stepped onto the solid ground. She stopped her stuttering around Kiba since she was more comfortable around him beside her sensei, Kurenai. _

"_I was originally going back for lunch, but then saw you training and you looked like you could use a break. So I thought… maybe we could do something to take your mind off of training for now," Kiba pronounced. Hinata smiled at him for being so considerate. _

_Nodding her head, Hinata then sauntered up to a tree and sat under the shade before motioning for Kiba to come and sit beside her, which Kiba did with satisfaction. After her boyfriend made himself comfortable, Hinata asked, "So what do you want to do, Kiba-kun?" while enjoying the little bit of rest she was getting. _

"_Why don't you sit back while I give you massage to help you relax." Kiba said with a slightly perverse smile which Hinata couldn't see because she was busy averting her gaze with a blush playing on her cheeks. Deciding to accept the offer due to her stiff shoulder, Hinata gave him a shy nod not knowing what his intentions were._

_She turned around to give him access to her shoulder before Kiba started his work. After a minute of enjoying the massage, Hinata started relaxing. _

_Seeing her completely mollified, Kiba decide to go in for the kill before he brought his lips to her neck, lightly kissing. This act provoked a gasp from Hinata. "Kiba-kun?" Her breath hitched when his hands started roaming over her covered stomach, and started going higher. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Wh-What are you d-doing?" She finally stuttered out with an intense blush from embarrassment. _

_"I want you," he whispered with a husky voice. The young Hyuuga's eyes widened in shock when his lips grazed her ear lobe. She felt his hands moving only a few inches away from grasping her pugnacious breasts. _

_Immediately going into action, Hinata grasped his hands, stopping him in track before she said, "Stop Kiba-kun. I-I-I am not ready yet and we are too young," with courage. A low growl was heard in response, sending a shiver down her spine in slight fear._

"_But I am ready and that's all that should matter, my love," Kiba stated._

_Tears threatened to fall from her pearly eyes before she quickly shut them as not to let her tears fall when she heard him say that. 'So he was just using me all this time.' She thought. While she was lost in thoughts, her firm grasp on Kiba's hands loosened, which he took as an indication of her acquiescence. With a smirk filled with confidence, Kiba squeezed her and almost drooled at the softness and hugeness of her breasts. _

_Hinata's eyes flew open before she shot up from the ground, her hand shooting forward to Kiba's face. A loud sound echoed throughout the clearing as Hinata's palm made contact with the Inuzuka's cheek leaving its mark. Hinata let loose a stream of tears that trailed down her soft features. Kiba stared wide-eyed at the girl from shock. He never expected her to react this way. _

_Just as he was about to say something, Hinata ran away from him as though he were contaminated by an invisible contagion. She raced back home with tears flowing freely down her cheeks, hoping to find comfort in the woman she had come to admire and trust over the last month. _

_Kiba stood where Hinata had left him, a dazed look obvious on his face, holding his red check._

(With Kurenai)

_Kurenai was just doing her hair, waiting for Naruto to come so they could go outside and hangout for a while. She and Naruto had a lot of fun the past couple of days with occasional kissing and other stuff, though nothing serious. She didn't want their relationship to move too fast._

_Just as she finished her hair, someone barged into her room. She thought it was Naruto so she didn't bother to check who it was. Then she heard a soft cry which sounded oddly like Hinata's. _

_Looking back, she saw the Hyuuga heiress face down on her bed, sobbing away. Quickly getting up, she went over to the crying girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, what's wrong?" she asked in a mollifying tone. A concerned look obvious on her face. The girl cried louder, as if ignoring the calming presence of her sensei. Kurenai then slightly moved her student so she could cradle the girl until she could calm down enough to talk. _

_A few minutes later, Hinata finally calmed down. "Hinata, tell me what's wrong," Kurenai asked again with a soothing tone. _

_Hinata looked up at her sensei, her eyes red from all the crying. "Kurenai-sensei, (hiccup) Kiba-kun…." She proceeded to inform Kurenai of the event that took place between her and Kiba. To say Kurenai was pissed was an understatement. She knew Kiba was a hormone raged teenager, but she never expected him to pull something like this with the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She was going to have to do something about this._

_Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was standing outside of Kurenai's room with a beyond aggravated expression. He was just about to come into her room so they could head outside, but when he arrived, he heard someone crying and decided to listen in. It technically wasn't the right thing to do, but that's not the issue here. After hearing what happened, it took every bit of his will power not to just go over to the filthy mutt and rip out his throat. Even though he couldn't do that, that mutt still needs to learn his lesson and with that in mind Naruto went down the stairs to find the Inuzuka._

**(Downstairs…)**

_Kiba came into the living room where Sasuke, Sakura, and their one-eyed sensei were watching TV. Shino was most likely guarding the bridge at the moment._

_They looked at him with narrowed eyes and Sasuke asked, "What happened to you, dog breath?" with an amused look clear on his face._

"_Shut up, Sasugay!" Kiba growled, annoyed by the fact that people saw him in his current state. _

"_Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" was the retort from the pink haired kunoichi. It was ignored by everyone in the room. At the moment, they were more interested in knowing what had happened to Kiba._

_Kiba was about to shut her up, but stopped when he saw Naruto coming down the stairs with a scary look on his face._

"_Kiba-san, can I see you for a moment?" Naruto asked in a firm tone, unnerving everyone in the room, especially Kiba considering he was one being called. _

_With a reluctant nod, Kiba decided to follow Naruto, though he wasn't sure as to why the sannin would want to talk to him in private. He hoped it wasn't because of what happened earlier with him and Hinata, though there was pretty slim chance of Naruto knowing that, unless, of course, Hinata talked to him about it. 'Nah...' Kiba thought._

"_So where are we going?" Kiba asked, expecting Naruto to answer, but after a few minutes of silence, he asked again, "Are you going to tell me where we are headed to Naruto-sama?" while his eyes were filled with mock adulation and respect. _

_Still not getting an answer, Kiba growled under his breath and was about to repeat his question with curses only to feel a slight pull on his jacket followed by seeing nothing but a blur for a second before he was slammed into a tree, knocking the breath out of him._

"_Listen, you little prick! I don't know who you think you are, but I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from a ninja of Konoha, especially not from someone who only recently became a gennin!" Naruto said in a dangerous tone, letting out some killing intent, which made Kiba tremble in fear. The boy was still trying to catch his breath. _

"_What (cough) the hell are you (cough) talking about?" he asked while struggling with his words as Naruto's right hand put pressure on his chest. _

_"I am talking about what happened between you and Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto stated. Kiba's looked at him in shock. "Do you know what you've just done?! Did you even stop to think? No, I bet that you didn't. You just copped a feel from Hyuuga Hinata! The heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I don't care if she was your girlfriend or not. You didn't ask her permission to do what you did!" Naruto stopped his verbal assault, as Kiba's eyes grew wide in realization. _

_"I'm glad to see you understand. Obviously you didn't take into account what kind of pull the Hyuugas have. Why, for groping the heiress, I'd say...they kill you on sight, should Hinata-san, Kurenai-san or I choose to tell the main branch. Now, I've seen greater men die for less. And it would be a shame for the heir to the Inuzuka clan to be killed for such an act. I'm sure it would bring great shame to your family." By this time, Kiba was near tears, he thought Hinata would be ok with it, which is why he didn't bother to listen when she told him to stop. Boy, was he wrong._

_Naruto continued, hiding his emotions all the while. "Remember this, for it will be your only warning. I will not stand for this type of thing ever again. It is a disgrace to you, your clan, and your village. Should I ever hear of you committing such heinous acts again, I personally will be the one to deal with you. Am I understood?" Naruto barked out, forcing more fear into Kiba. _

_"Y-y-yes...Naruto-sama." He stuttered out with a nod, holding himself back from passing out from the overwhelming transient killing intent bestowed upon him. _

"_Now, get back to the house and apologize to Hinata-sama while I take care of Kurenai-san." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh before he left Kiba._

_Kiba, who had no idea where he was, looked around and saw he was surrounded by trees. "How the hell did we get all the way here?" he said to no one in particular while feeling his chest strangely. It seemed as if the pressure from Naruto's hand had left an indelible imprint. _

_Quickly standing up, he fixed himself before heading home… again._

**(Thirty or so minutes later…)**

_Kiba walked straight into the house, ignoring the look he was getting from the occupants in the living room. _

_Walking up the stairs, he headed toward Kurenai's room where he predicted Hinata to be. With shaky hands, he slowly opened the door and saw Kurenai sitting with Hinata, comforting her. "What the hell are you doing here, Kiba?" Kurenai said, making Kiba flinch. _

_Putting his head down in shame, he answered. "I am sorry, sensei, but I need to talk to Hinata right now." _

_Kurenai's glare only strengthened before she said, "Why? So you can finish what you started?" making him feel lower than the dirt._

"_No, I just need a minute to apologize to Hinata for my behavior earlier," he said in a serious tone. Kurenai stared at him for a while longer before she nodded and got up to leave the room._

"_If he tries anything, let me know. I will be right outside this room," Kurenai said to Hinata as she left them room. _

_Kurenai closed the door, leaning her head back against the wood. She sighed to herself and listened in on the conversation inside, her eyes closed. _

(Inside the room)

_Kiba went over to the bed and sat down few feet away from Hinata who held her head at an oblique angle, so that she could, by merely shifting her eyes, look at Kiba and then out the windows._

_Kiba shifted under her gaze, trying to find the courage to say something. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerve, he said, "I am sorry for what I did, Hinata." trying to sound as sincere as possible. _

_Hinata stared at him then said, "I d-don't kn-know if I can for-give yo-you, K-Kiba-kun." with her stuttering back. _

"_Look Hinata, I am really sorry. What I did was underhanded and I didn't consider you feelings. I promise I will do anything to make it up to you, so please just give me another chance," Kiba pleaded with a desperate look on his face. _

_Hinata looked out the window, not wanting to see the expression on his face. She shook her head, "You br-broke my hea-heart Kiba-ku-n. Whi-which is why I don't t-think we should be a co-c-couple anymor," she replied softly, trying to hold back the oncoming tears._

"_I see..." Kiba whispered with remorse. How could he have been so stupid to hurt someone like Hinata? Now he felt worse than he did when he first came into the room. "Can we at least… maybe still be friends?" he asked with hope. _

_Hinata looked him in the eye, trying to see if he was genuine, when she saw no deception in his eyes, she nodded her head, earning a sad smile from Kiba._

"_Arigatou, Hinata," Kiba said. 'Maybe she will let me into her heart sometime in the future... I will do anything within my power not to break it twice.' With that in mind he left the room with newfound determination._

(Right outside the room)

_Kurenai lifted her eyelids slowly when she felt Naruto's presence. Her crimson orbs set upon seas of blue as the young sannin walked over to her._

_"I take it you had some part in making him apologize?" Kurenai asked._

_"I merely told him the facts and made sure he understood that his actions could have serious consequences," the blonde replied with a smirk._

_"Hmm… I am disgusted by his actions, but it seems that you're 'talk' shall suffice in punishment."_

_Naruto nodded before he looked around the hallway, sensing no one near he wrapped his arms around the jounin's neck, bringing her lips close to his, catching her in a passionate kiss, eliciting a moan from Kurenai. He let his tongue lick at her lower lip, asking for entrance. She complied and let their tongues dance. Kurenai brought her hands up and caressed the Phoenix sannin's face._

_They deepened the kiss, relishing each other's taste. The soft sound of footsteps reached their ears and Naruto let his grasp relax. Kurenai stepped back and rested her back against the wall just as her charge opened the door._

_Kiba kept his head low and walked past them, only looking up to receive a glare from Naruto. He quickened his pace and disappeared down the stairs._

"_You know, if we keep doing that around the house, someone might notice. I am pretty sure Kakashi already knows about us," Kurenai said trying to catch her breath._

_Naruto chuckled, "Hahaha, Kakashi should know, considering I went to him for dating advice. Besides, if anyone else finds out, I will just have to eliminate them," he finished in a joking tone. "Anyway, can I still take your offer on that walk?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer._

"_I'm sorry. I still need to look after Hinata for a while," Kurenai said as she peeked into the room to see the girl staring out the window with a dazed look on her face. _

"_I understand. If you guys need anything, let me know. I will be downstairs," he offered before pecking her on the lips then sauntering down the stairs._

**(End Flashback)**

After that, everything pretty much returned to normal, though Hinata was still a little cautious around Kiba, which was understandable.

**(Next morning)**

Naruto's ears perked up gently in his sleep. He had mastered detecting the quietest sounds in the past. This sound that interrupted his nap though was that of softened footsteps from far off. He jumped up, fully awake in that one moment. He knew that Kurenai and Kakashi would be protecting Tazuna early in the morning, and from what he could tell from looking outside, it was probably just past 10:00 AM.

There should have been no reason for anyone from the gennin team to be back at the house this early. And if they were, they would find no need in being stealthy, though it was too pathetic to be called stealth.

Something was amiss, Naruto's instincts screamed that.

Naruto pulsed his chakra sensing his surrounding to find some unwanted guests.

He created a Kage Bunshin then ordered, "Go wake Komiko up." as he proceeded to check the surroundings from the window. The doppelganger nodded his head before heading toward Komiko's room.

The blonde Sannin pulled out a kunai, preparing himself for an attack. He crept downstairs, making sure to silence his feet with chakra. There were sounds outside, possibly voices. Naruto listened intently, trying to pick up the conversation.

"Stop! Get away from my mom!" yelled out a boy, and by the sound of it, it was Inari. Hoping to see what was happening; Naruto sped outside, still concealing his presence from the enemy.

He was slightly surprised to see Inari running towards two men with swords. One had an eye patch on his left eye. His left hand seemed to be covered with some kind of tattoo. The other one had tattoos under his eyes with a winter hat on his head.

"Inari! No, don't come near!" his mother yelled with a desperate look on her face. The boy didn't heed his mom's words as he kept on running toward the wannabe samurais.

"The boss just said we need one hostage, right?" questioned the one with eye patch.

"Yeah, that's all," his companion answered.

"Then I guess we could kill this one."

"I swear if you hurt him, I'll…" Tsunami tried to interrupt, but never got to finish as she was knocked out by one of the assailants.

"Take a nap, woman," said the guy with tattoos under his eyes before he and his companion grasped the hilt of their swords, bringing them out of their sheaths. Both took a swipe at Inari, who was just a foot away from them.

Just as the sword came near him, Inari closed his eyes waiting for the swords to split him in half. But it never came, so he slowly opened his eyes to see someone he was at the moment glad to see. "Are you ok, Inari?" Naruto asked as he held on to the blades between his thumb and index fingers of each of his hands.

Naruto saw Inari nod before his focus shifted to the two men struggling in front of him trying to pull their swords out of his grasp. "Inari, close you eyes for a moment." Naruto said, not wanting to let the kid see what was about to take place.

Inari complied then he heard one of the men ask, "Who are you?"

Naruto gave them a sadistic smile before he answered, "You'll never know."

"And why…" tried to say the eye patched man, but his words stopped as he and his partner choked on their own breath due to the incisions on their throat. Deciding to give them a quicker death, Naruto snapped his finger before blue flames shot out from his hands, burning their body in a matter of seconds, leaving no remains.

He slowly walked over to unconscious Tsunami, then picked her up before he looked back to see a gaping Komiko. Noticing her surprised stare, he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Looking over at Inari, he saw the kid still had his eyes closed, so he said, "You can open them now, Inari."

Inari opened his eyes and looked around for the samurais but when he didn't see any, he asked, "Hey, what happened to those scary looking guys?"

Naruto thought for a second trying to come up with something, "Well you see, they are someplace else thinking about what they did. And I am pretty sure they will never bother you guys again," he expounded with a smile earning one from Inari. Komiko simply rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of his explanation to the kid.

"Arigatou, Naruto-nii-san!" Inari yelled, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. The blond returned the hug, chuckling lightly at the kid's exuberance. This was the first time he'd seen the kid excited.

"Anyway, you did great out here kid. If you didn't rush toward them then I might not have been able to make it in time to save you and your mom." He praised Inari as he ruffled the kid's hair. Inari gave a big grin, which was returned by Naruto before he looked at his female informant, then handed her the sleeping mother on his shoulder. "Look after them both and don't let them out of your sight unless I come back. I need to check what is going on at the bridge. If they sent someone here to abduct Tsunami-san, then I am pretty sure Zabuza and his companion will attack today." Naruto finished, earning a nod of understanding from Komiko before he sped toward the bridge.

'_I wonder if they will take up my offer.' _Naruto thought as he continued toward his destination.

**(Flashback)**

_During their stay in Tazuna's house, everyone except Naruto got the chance to train. Even Komiko was able to spar with Kurenai and sometimes the gennins, to get them used to a somewhat real battle. _

_So, on the third day of their stay, in order to get some training in, Naruto spent almost a whole day in the middle of a forest doing jutsu training along with physical exercises to the point where he had no energy to even walk back to the house._

_The next morning, a blond with scorched black trench coat was leaning by a tree with his eyes close when they suddenly shot open after he sensed someone near by. Looking around, he checked his surrounding to see the forest in worse condition than his clothes. It was like a barren land with most of the trees burning in blue flame. Many of the plants died or were in the process of doing so due to the tremendous amount of heat._

_Looking behind him, he saw a girl around his age, slowly approaching him with a basket that was third of the way filled up with some plants in her left hand. _

_She was wearing a pink kimono with red daffodils sewn into it, holding it in place was a sash around her waist._

'_What the hell is a civilian doing all the way here?' Naruto asked himself while inspecting her closer. Her chakra level was to that of a civilian, but her posture said otherwise. She seemed to have her guard up as she walked toward him. _

'_There is no way she is a civilian.' Naruto convinced himself._

_She kept on walking towards him and when she was close enough, he saw her face. She had an amazing face and a body with all the right curves in all the right places. She had dark brown eyes and black hair that went to her mid back with a little of her hair in front of her face. He would've blushed if it weren't for the fact that Kurenai looked better in his eyes._

"_Hello, what are you doing out her in the middle of the forest so early in the morning?" she asked with a small smile._

_Naruto gave her a sheepish grin then said, "Ahh, I was taking a break from hard night of training. And you miss…"_

"_My name is Haku, and you are?" the girl answered and half asked._

"_Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He answered causing the girls eyes to slightly widen, which was immediately noticed by Naruto causing him to narrow his eyes._

'_Shit! A Sannin here of all places. I need to inform Zabuza-sama on this matter, but for now, I need to play it cool as not to arouse suspicion.' She panicked a little while looking around the premises inspecting the damage done by Naruto. 'Even though the bingo book says he is only given the title of sannin to prove Konoha's superiority, the damage to the forest says otherwise. And what's up with those hole in the trees,' Haku thought as she stared at the perfect sphere in the tree as if it was carved or something._

"_Well Haku-san, what would a civilian be doing so far away from the village? With Gato around, I wouldn't call this the safest place to be." Naruto asked with a neutral face, bringing her out of her musing._

"_Picking herbs, Naruto-san," she stated. Naruto gave her a questioning look. "It's to cure injuries and illnesses," she finished with a smile._

"_Need some help with that?" Naruto proffered the girl who was now picking up some herbs that were away from most of the heat in the area. She nodded and offered him her thanks. _

_For the next few minutes, both picked out herbs in silence while Naruto watched her thorough the corner of his eyes to check for any signs that would make her more suspicious than she already was. _

_For a civilian to come out all the way here alone was suspicious enough. Also that she carried herself like a shinobi. Everything else seemed pretty normal._

"_So, who are these herbs for, Haku-san? If you don't mind me asking." Naruto questioned, wanting to confirm his suspicion._

"_N-No, not at all. These are for one of my friends who got injured while working on a ship," she lied, sporting a forced smile. _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes. She seems to be lying to him, though why? He would have to find out, "That must be an awful injury if you need so much herbs." Naruto stated. "So tell me, how long is it going to take Zabuza-san to recover with this much medicine?" he finished, only to confirm his suspicion when he saw Haku's body stiffen and saw a slight movement of her hand a second later._

_Being found out, with a movement of Haku's wrist, she hurled senbons toward Naruto in hopes of disabling him long enough to get away, only for him to disappear for a second before a kunai was placed near her throat courtesy of the sannin. 'So fast.' Haku thought, staring at the place Naruto was a second ago with wide eyes._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes once more while standing behind her and spoke in a calm yet deadly voice. "I should kill you right now Haku-san. You are putting someone important to me in potential danger…but I am willing to let you live if you pass on a message to Zabuza-san for me."_

"_Why should I believe anything you say? For all I know, you will follow me after letting me go," Haku spoke with fear present in her voice. _

"_You don't, but what choice do you have at the moment? If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so by now, but that would be a waste of great potential. Which is why I have a proposition for you and Zabuza-san," he said, getting a curious glance from the corner of Haku's eyes, so he continued, "Say, how much is Gato paying you to assassinate the bridge builder?"_

"_20,000 Ryo," Haku answered simply._

"_Hmm, I will triple that each month if you guys become my informants. Along with added protection from me and my other spies and I'll also get you out of Konoha's bingo book. How does that sound?" Naruto asked, earning a shocked look from Haku. _

_This is what they wanted. Freedom. To be not chased by hunter ninjas from all the villages all the time, and with this, they could also make double what they were earning now without having to kill people._

_Naruto, seeing her thinking this over, released his kunai from her throat before stepping away from the fake hunter nin. _

"_And if you refuse…." Naruto blasted Haku with huge amount of killing intent, dropping Haku to her knees, gasping for breath. __**"…You shall perish along with Zabuza!"**__ With a dark voice, trying to prove that he was serious._

_Haku nodded as she struggled to breathe before she shushined out of the clearing._

**(Unknown place in Wave)**

_Haku shushined into Zabuza's resting room catching her breath as sweat glistened down her forehead. It was a killing intent unlike any other she had ever felt and she could tell he was still holding back on it. _

"_What's wrong Haku? You seem like you've just seen a ghost," said an injured man who was bandaged to the point where he looked like a mummy. The only uncovered part being his eyes._

"_We need to talk, Zabuza-sama." Haku said, looking at the man._

**(End Flashback)**

A few seconds later, Naruto arrived at the bridge to see something that surprised him. The whole bridge was surrounded with mist. He could barely see one foot in front of him. The only thing his trained eyes could make out was a dome made completely out of ice.

Sounds of fighting could be heard inside the mist, so to clear it up, Naruto brought both his palms out to his side, arm bent in a horse stance then pushed forth sending a burst of wind, clearing up the mist, leaving some surprised ninjas.

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Zabuza as he stared at the blond figure a few feet away from him and Kakashi.


	8. Please Help!

I copied this from **SamCrow **who, in turn,copied this from **Jay Frost**, and I'm posting because I totally agree.

This is not a real chapter and I know many might be angry that I have not updated but am posting this crap. I know I would. But everyone is breathing down my neck to focus on school, and as such my time to write is short. I will, however, be posting a new chapter somewhere between this month and next.

Onto why I have posted this. Many are aware that for whatever infinite wisdom FF holds removed the MA rating back in the 2002, they were lenient on violence and lemons since then but it seems they have started removing all stories with no warning. I post this in hopes that between myself and the many other authors and readers who enjoy a little citrus with the stories will band together to hopefully reinstate the MA rating or stop the purge all together. Post anywhere and everywhere about this travesty going on, force them to listen to us or hopefully compromise and allow us to continue our perverted ways.

Do it for me!

Do it for yourself!

DO IT FOR THE FREEDOM OF WRITING!

And the lemons, don't forgot those…

_**EDIT AT 9:16 P.M. June 4, 2012**_

This is a message I received after posting just the complaint written above. I am now including this message, because it is completely true, and I hope that this will inspire the rest of you, wait for it…

127 people

Who have already seen the complaint.

Hopefully the rest of the 516 people who favorite this story will see this as well.

_**START MESSAGE**_

Subject: FFnet cracking down

Heres what to do they aren't going to look through every single M rated story

for Lemon content and the Violence is a pipe dream unless they read every

single M story goto your naruto fanfiction section put M only in the search

filter there really going to look through all those stories and thats just

Naruto so what everyone needs to do is yank the usual search words out of

there summary like Lemon Sex Harem because those are neon signs to check those

stories at this point make sure that all of your stories are saved to your

computer so if someone reports you and they takedown the story you can always

move it to one of the other archives realistically this is a scare tactic they

did this a year or two ago and got rid of a bunch of stories but there full of

them again just back up your work to be on the safe side.

_**END MESSAGE**_

I would like to wish a sincere thank you to **Darkepyon **for this.


End file.
